The Goblet of Fire
by AmericanWizard13
Summary: Hiccup's keeping secrets, Merida's mad at her mom, Rapunzel's suspicious, and Jack just wanted to have a typical school year at Hogwarts like before. That's not going to happen with Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard Tournament and Jack's name somehow ending up in the Goblet. Then, to make matters worse, someone opened something they shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **So, I've always been interested in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons thing. What would it be called? Multi-crossover because if so, it's one of the more popular. Anyway, I decided to take a stab at it.**

 **Before the story begins, I'll just explain some things that need to be explained first.**

 **1) The story begins at the start of their fifth year. I know, most do it sooner, (like first year) but I have reasons for this. 1: Pitch doesn't strike me as 1 plan per year kinda guy like Voldemort. He's going to bombard them with an onslaught of plans when he sees fit and when the timing is right, which 2 will be implemented during this, because why not? The 2 I chose make sense in that evil, I-hate-muggleborns kinda way. 2: 15 for the characters is also when everything is going on with them. I have Jack gaining his Jack Frost appearance when he's 13, and going off of the movie, Pitch doesn't show up for around 300 years after Jack's made a spirit. Going by that logic, 2 years after having that happened makes sense for Pitch to finally rear his ugly head. On top of that, Hiccup has just gone through the whole dragon training, defeating the Red Death thing, and losing a leg. Rapunzel's getting suspicious on if Gothel's actually her mom, but is keeping her skepticism inside. Merida ... well she's not looking forward to next summer at all.**

 **2) I took the liberty of putting the characters in Hogwarts Houses _I_ believed they should be placed in. I'll give my reasons, but please note, because I chose to start this with the Triwizard Tournament, some characters are in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. If they aren't listed for Hogwarts Houses, they're in one of those schools.**

 **-Merida: no-brainer, she's a Gryffindor through and through.**

 **-Jack: I've always felt he's a Slytherin like most people do.**

 **-Rapunzel: Hufflepuff. Here's where controversy begins. About a month ago, me and a friend were doing a game of Place the Character in the Hogwarts House. We both immediately said Rapunzel was Hufflepuff. I get it, most of the fandom for these guys that involve Hogwarts puts her in Ravenclaw. Here's the thing, she's not Ravenclaw in my opinion. She's open, loyal, humble, and cavity-inducing sweet. She's only good at the few things because she's locked away in a tower and, during her movie, we don't really know if she's that good at chess and she's limited to 3 books. Not enough to put her in Ravenclaw in my opinion, despite her mapping out the stars, though you don't just need to be a Ravenclaw to do that. I get it, she's imaginative, but that shouldn't overrule everything else about her. She's Hufflepuff for me, end of story.**

 **-Hiccup: Ravenclaw. I know, he's got characteristics of Hufflepuff: not one to quickly judge, loyal, humble. Yep, that's Hufflepuff. But Hiccup's so smart. The way he made Toothless's tailfin is far ahead of his time period and, as a topper, he didn't have to go down and measure to make sure he had the proportions right. He just knew it off the top of his head by visualization. That's a skill very few have. He's creative when it came to inventing this design, realizing he'd have to ride Toothless, and then ultimately making a _self-flying tailfin for him_. On top of that, being a good seeker is actually a Ravenclaw trait, and Hiccup is invested on seeking the answers to something that doesn't make sense despite everyone else being fine stuck in their way of thinking. And, to end this, he's clever. He thought of how to defeat the Red Death in a way no other Viking would think of just because he's hung out with them in a way everyone before him hasn't.**

 **-Snotlout: okay, before I say it, you might be angered that I did this, but these guys are important to the story, so suck it up. He's Gryffindor. Some might say Slytherin, but this idiot's not cunning. Ambitious? Not really. Determined? Only to win Astrid over, and even then, he ends up realizing sometime that that's not going to happen so he focuses more on Ruffnut.**

 **-Astrid: Hufflepuff. Now, I get it, Astrid's insanely brave. That's worthy of Gryffindor. She's also cunning, ambitious, and determined. All Slytherin qualities. But what strikes me the most important factor about Astrid is her loyalty. She can still be the rest, but what singly drives her in the rest is her loyalty: her loyalty to her family, her loyalty to her tribe, and, most recently, her loyalty to Hiccup. As soon as you have her loyalty, it's unshakeable until _you_ turn on her. Deadly Nadder's are said to be insanely loyal and Stormfly bonded with Astrid. What does that say? Think on that.**

 **-Fishlegs: Ravenclaw. Period. I shouldn't have to explain this one.**

 **-Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Slytherin. They are the most cunning little shits. They're ambitious and determined to do destruction. But they do it in a way that seems highly improbable and make it so. _That's_ what I think makes them Slytherin. Besides, some of their pranks ... let's go with they can be worse than the Weasley twins'.**

 **-Kristoff: Hufflepuff. Simple.**

 **-Vanelope: Slytherin.**

 **3) This is kind of placed in modern times, maybe more around the 2000s. However, there can still be tribes and higher ups that they appear like royalty and such because of how ancient wizarding society is. So, when the Viking tribes are mentioned, think of it as lack of technology but a little bit more modern clothing, or at least some shoved to the side for when they have to venture out of the archipelago and into muggle society. Merida's family is mostly treated as very important in both wizarding and muggle societies. Her mother, despite having no qualms with muggleborns, is still very traditional in the wizarding sense of marrying your child off or having suitors fight for their hand in marriage.**

 **4) The story is going to show this more, but I imagined that there would be a bigger rift between Scots and Vikings by another factor outside of ancient wars: the Vikings sided with Pitch while the Scots were against him (for the wizarding society of Scots). In the story, you're going to see how Vikings from Berk are heavily affected from the tribe once supporting Pitch, to not at all now. Even then, there's still turmoil within the tribe over the decision. And ... I'm going to leave it at that. Can't spoil everything. *winks***

 **5) Final one, I promise. Everyone loves couples and shipping people. I'm guilty of that. So, the ships, for the most part, are _canon._ Hiccstrid, Flynn/Rapnuzel, Kristoff/Anna, and any other couples who are canon I can't think of off the top of my head. That doesn't mean I might not have Jelsa, I'm still debating on this one for now. Merida ... I've always imagined her not finding someone of the wizarding world (for this story at least), yet alone it being one of the Lords' sons. So, for the most part, she'll remain single. Maybe. I don't know, it's too early to tell.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your Dragon, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, Wreck It Ralph, and any other Disney/DreamWorks movies/shows/other-name-for-what-they-do I might end up using.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **The Beginnings to it All**

Hiccup stood in front of his dad, for once not looking forward to leaving for Hogwarts. Oh, he loved his school and his first ever friends. But what happened this recent summer with him discovering the truth about dragons, training a unholy offspring of lightning and death that acted more like a cat, being forced into dragon training, defeating the Red Death, losing a leg, and helping the tribe accept dragons, Hiccup wasn't confident in just leaving. He was the only one who really knew how to be helpful and, according to Gobber, had that special way with the dragons. If he had to choose someone else to entrust this duty upon, it'd been Astrid. But she was going to Hogwarts with him, along with the other dragon riders Snotlout, the Thorston twins, and Fishlegs. So, Hiccup had to depend on his dad and Gobber, along with letters if a desperate question arose that needed his special Hiccup flare.

"You know what you have to say?" Stoick asked and Hiccup nodded. They couldn't go around announcing the great deed Hiccup had achieved, or the real reason he lost his leg. Luckily, the lie was so close to the truth, Hiccup could easily say it and not give it away. Those were the best kinds of lies. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't giving the full information. Besides, being a Viking and nearing his fifteenth birthday, it'd be a reasonable conclusion on him losing his leg to a dragon. They'd just assume a Nadder or a Nightmare, not a dragon the size of a mountain.

"Yes, Dad," Hiccup sighed heavily with a goofy grin twitching at the edges of his lips.

"I'll miss you, Hiccup," Stoick said sincerely. Hiccup let the smile take over. It was nice to be fixing their relationship into something Hiccup had always dreamed of having. And the best part, Hiccup didn't have to be something else to achieve it.

"I'll miss you, too, Dad. Don't forget to owl if anything happens you and Gobber can't sort out," Hiccup reminded. Stoick nodded, his beard twitching enough to let Hiccup know his dad was smiling. Catching sight of golden blonde, Hiccup looked over to see Rapunzel, one of his friends, hugging her mother. She pulled away and walked to the train, waving at Hiccup as she went, a huge grin on her face. Hiccup waved back in return.

"You should get going," Stoick stated. Hiccup nodded, debating with himself for a moment. Well, screw it. He's been on the brink of death more than enough for him—and more than his dad knew about. Doing what he was going to do was nothing. Hiccup lunged forward, giving his dad the best hug he could for a skinny, short boy to a tall, vast father. It probably looked comical, but Hiccup didn't care. His dad hugged him back before pulling away.

"Bye Dad. See you for Snoggletog," Hiccup said, rushing towards the train. His foot didn't clank like it usually did after the silencing charm his dad had put on it. Hiccup was going to try as much as he could to not let anyone realize he was missing his leg. They would treat him with sympathy or pity or something else. Not like the tribe who had started to show him respect and some of the little kids ogling at the hero and his greatest scar.

It had taken forever to perfect the design so it didn't catch in the pants of his uniform. After two prototypes, seven adjustments, and nine pants, he and Gobber finally finalized on a design. The only problem was if anyone paid attention to his feet, they'd notice that he wasn't wearing one of his shoes. That would be the only give away, but Hiccup knew most didn't pay attention to that area. If they noticed, they noticed. If they asked, he'd give the lie. As much as he didn't like attention, this was the best they could manage in the small amount of three weeks.

Hiccup walked down the train, trying to find the compartment his friends were in. He found his fellow dragon riders, but they didn't expect him to hang out with them. It still weirded him out that he was friends with them. The only one he felt closest to was Astrid, after her was Fishlegs, and then the twins and Snotlout were tied after that. He'd rather hang out with Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. Astrid understood that and made sure the others did, too. Yep, that crush was definitely deepening. Great.

He finally found the compartment due to Merida's Scottish brogue raising in volume. Hiccup couldn't make out the words, but opened the compartment to see Merida standing up, sticking her head out the window as she began to mutter.

"Okay," Hiccup said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the image. "What'd I miss?"

Jack grinned, his blue eyes dancing with mirth. His white hair was a mess like always, and Hiccup could still remember when Jack's hair was brown and his eyes were hazel and his skin was a warm peach color. Now his hair was white, eyes icy blue, and skin whiter than snow. Jack had only been able to tell the story once when he returned from Christmas break, about him and his sister going out skating and they both fell into the ice. Jack's magic had quickly adapted to save him, but it was unable to save his muggle sister.

Rapunzel was sitting opposite Jack. Her long blonde hair was weaved into a braid that brushed her ankles and was as wide as her back. Green eyes dancing with guilt and laughter, she had her legs pulled up to her chest, toes wiggling against the fabric. Her flats were placed on the cushion next to her.

Then there was Merida. She had reeled her head back in and was giving Hiccup a mild glare with her bright blue eyes. Her red hair puffed around her head, making her peach skin seem paler than it really was and freckles stand out just a bit more.

"Punzie was saying ye were saying bye tae yer da," Merida said, waving a hand at Rapunzel. That explained the guilt.

"So?" Hiccup asked, trying to play it off as nothing.

"So?" Merida mimicked, glaring deepening just the slightest as Hiccup placed his trunk in the overhead compartment. "Ye were nae close to yer da last year. Wit happened?"

"We reached an understanding," Hiccup deadpanned.

 _Nothing speaks more than bonding with your Viking dad over nearly fourteen years of not listening, disownment for not following tradition, near death via fire and crashing, killing the Red Death, and losing a leg._

"Please tell me it wasn't because of some life or death situation," Jack joked, nudging Hiccup's ribs side.

 _Hit the nail on the head_ , Hiccup thought while doing everything he could not to cringe. He was a Viking, pain should be nothing. After a week of being in a coma, he'd been able to walk as soon as he woke up. But Gothi had focused all her attention on his leg, not putting as much attention on his ribs, which were on the last stages of healing, but were still sensitive now.

"Uh, about that," Hiccup laughed nervously, adverting his eyes.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Merida snapped.

"Dude, not cool," Jack exclaimed.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"Um, I kinda, sorta, got in a fight with a dragon. And lost my leg," Hiccup mumbled out, rubbing the back of his neck as his friends stared at him.

"You know, when I said have a blast this summer, that's not what I meant," Jack deadpanned.

"Ye lost yer leg?" Merida asked.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel rushed out.

"I'm fine, honest. Gothi healed me up just fine and Gobber and me worked out an awesome prosthetic," Hiccup explained, rolling his pants leg up to expose the metal, spring-coiled and gear-working prosthetic. This was his second greatest invention, right after Toothless's tailfin. At the thought of his dragon, Hiccup felt a pain in his chest from the separation. His dad promised he'd get the dragons into the Forbidden Forest. He and Headmaster Moon were once old friends and had rekindled their friendship after his dad rejected supporting Pitch.

Rapunzel seemed to want to double check, but slowly lowered her hands.

"If you say so," Jack sighed, scratching his head, eyes alight with worry and mild fear. Hiccup could only imagine what was going through his mind. He lost his sister and Jack had admitted thinking of Hiccup as a brother. Hiccup had basically just given Jack a heart attack in announcing he wound up in a life or death situation without any of them there.

 _Good job, Haddock. You made the guy who lost everything panic even more. What a great friend you are._

"Did ye hear, Hic?" Merida said, bouncing up and down, looking the least affected about the missing appendage. Then again, her father was also an amputee. If Hiccup didn't have Gobber, he'd asked Merida if he could send letters to him about how to deal with this. He still got sore and achy when he changed air pressure and temperature, which sometimes sucked during flying. That was the worst time to get it.

"What?" Hiccup asked, eyes wide. What did he miss? It had to be wizard related. Jack was a half-blood who grew up in the muggle world and his mom had been a muggle. Rapunzel had grown up in an isolated area for so long that her first ever experience of a crowd was when she went to Diagon Alley back in first year.

"Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament," Merida exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide. "They're bringing in Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, perking up. The last time the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts was when his dad had been going. He'd been raving how mad he was that it was limited to seventh years and he was just a third year when they came through. And then, when Hogwarts entered the tournament again, he'd just graduated. He was still mad about that.

"I've heard of Beauxbatons," Rapunzel said, curling her toes into the train's carpet. "Max, two years ahead of us, was talking about the rivalry between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts last year. They said we're tied in equal wins with Beauxbatons."

"They're also said to be smoking hot," Jack said, nudging Hiccup again in the ribs. "Think we can get a few dates with them, Hic?"

"Ye'd have to tae wait for him tae be over Astrid," Merida snorted.

Hiccup blushed a deep red and shrunk in on himself, but was unable to keep a crooked grin off his face. They didn't realize how much of a chance he might actually have. Ever since that kidnapping-turned-midnight-flight, he and Astrid had become food friends and, if he had to choose one person from his tribe, he'd entrust his life in her very capable, slightly violent hands.

"You're right, Mer, that ain't happening anytime soon," Jack laughed. Hiccup lashed out at him, forgetting that his left foot was metal. "OW! HICCUP!"

"Whoops," Hiccup deadpanned, letting a smirk form on his lips. Jack opened his mouth to retort when the trolley came by. All four bought a few treats, Merida eating chocolate frogs and keeping some of the cards for her brothers, Rapunzel and Hiccup chewing on pumpkin pastries, and Jack deciding on every-flavor jellybeans.

Then it dawned on him on who the other school was.

"Mer, did you say _Durmstrang?_ " Hiccup asked, keeping his voice from shaking as much as possible. His hand, however, wasn't on the same page and started to quake where it held his treat. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry.

"Eh, fir wye?" Merida asked after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate.

"Son of a _beiskaldi_ ," Hiccup whispered, blushing when Rapunzel squeaked. He hadn't meant to say that, but sometimes Gobber's curses just came spewing out at random times.

"Hic, what's going on?" Jack asked, lowering the jellybean he was about to eat from his mouth.

"You guys know how I mentioned Snotlout and the twins weren't the worse bullies I've had?" Hiccup asked, pursing his lips at the thought of how his friends would later react when they found out he developed a friendship with some of his ex-bullies this summer. The three nodded. "Well, the worst goes to Durmstrang. And I know for a fact he's going to end up at Hogwarts for the Tournament because only seventh years can compete and he's _in_ seventh year."

"Wit is his name?" Merida asked, voice low and Scottish brogue rumbling.

"Dagur the Deranged," Hiccup answered, gulping at the name. He still remembered the knives being thrown at him while he had to remain perfectly still and nearly being drowned. Dagur had also made Fishlegs eat some rotten fish and the twins didn't mention what happened to them. He was the one common enemy that had teamed all the riders up before the whole debacle this summer. They tried to not be separated, but Hiccup being the son of the chief and Dagur the heir to the Berserker Tribe, there was no going around it that Hiccup was usually his main victim.

"So, not only do we have to save you from your regular bullies, but also this madman?" Jack asked.

"Eh, you won't have to worry about Snotlout and the twins. Dagur's the one person we all band together to _not_ be victims. And since it's not for treaty reasons, I can avoid him all I want," Hiccup explained, shuddering.

"Oh, that's good," Rapunzel sighed.

"Isn't Durmstrang also the school that one Quidditch player comes from?" Jack asked, changing the conversation and Hiccup was eternally grateful. Jack just always seemed to know when Hiccup wanted off a topic.

"Flynn Rider?" Merida asked, that glimmer back in her eyes. "He's the best and it's sad he isnae playing for the Scottish team, but the Bulgarians. Bleh!"

"Didn't the Irish beat the Scots this year?" Hiccup asked, confused. The Bulgarians never competed with the Scots this year.

"That's beside the point!" Merida exclaimed.

"But the Irish beat the Bulgarians. You gotta admit, you'd rather have the Irish win than the Bulgarians," Hiccup countered. Merida nodded stiffly in agreement, resigned to having lost the argument. It turned out to be a lot harder to argue with a Ravenclaw who knew what they were doing or a Slytherin who had a cool head.

"Wit did ye do this summer, Punzie?" Merida asked to change the conversation.

"Oh, nothing much," Rapunzel said, her dazzling smile fixed on her face. Though Hiccup would say that it didn't seem to contain all of Rapunzel's natural enthusiasm.

"No painting a new wall?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow, laughter in his voice.

"No, I ran out. So, I used my hair to paint some of the ceiling," Rapunzel said, all of her enthusiasm in her voice.

"Mum would kill me if Ah did wit ye did," Merida snorted.

"Mother tried to stop me from a young age, but realized it kept me busy," Rapunzel laughed. And there, when she mentioned her mother, her enthusiasm dropped. Usually it was strengthened. Hiccup realized he wasn't the only one keeping the truth from his friends. He wasn't going to pry. Not only would he be a hypocrite, but he didn't want to be called out as a hypocrite when it was later revealed that he had kept the truth from them.

"We have O.W.L.s this year, right?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Hiccup said, nodding his head. His stomach rolled at the thought, but not as bad as it probably would have before this summer. Despite being in Ravenclaw, he'd never tried to really apply himself. Maybe, just maybe, this year he could gain the confidence to start really trying.

Merida groaned loudly, sliding down her seat as Rapunzel giggled at the display.

"It can't be that bad," Rapunzel laughed.

"It could be worse," Hiccup elaborated, eyes glittering dangerously. "We could be taking N.E.W.T.s."

"But that's _next_ year," Merida whined.

"Oh, never mind, I guess it could be worse," Hiccup laughed.

"We can all study together again!" Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping up and spreading her arms wide. The other three laughed and Hiccup felt himself settling back into them. But the idea of Dagur being at Hogwarts niggled at the edge of his mind. He had to tell the other riders or at least Astrid or Fishlegs.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell the others about Dagur," Hiccup said, standing up.

"Fir wye?" Merida snapped, glaring fiercely with hands on her hips.

"Pact," Hiccup explained weakly.

"Wit have those eejits done for ye?" Merida asked. Hiccup knew it was rhetorical. Anger bubbled in his stomach for a moment. He was ready to throw away what his dad had said about keeping what happened a secret. Those "eejits" as Merida called them had helped him when they didn't need to. In the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, those were his shield brothers and sisters. They've fought next to each other and faced a hideous beast of a dragon on the backs of their dragons.

He couldn't say that, not without spilling everything.

"You don't know everything, Mer," Hiccup stated lowly, feeling strength he seemed to only have when Toothless was around seeping into his bones. He knew they were shocked. Hiccup had never acted like this beforehand. It was out of character for them.

Silence hung in the air for a solid minute until ...

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jack asked.

Hiccup froze.

He was glad Jack was at least taking him seriously in a way. Or at least willing to believe Hiccup enough that he _needed_ to go tell the others. But he wanted to be able to tell the others up front without having to fear someone overhearing their conversation.

But if he said no, that'd be suspicious. He'd have to explain why he was now so comfortable around them that he didn't need at least one of them near him when he came back. He couldn't lie that well to say they bonded over dragon training. Okay, because of the name for dragon-fighting lessons, Hiccup might be able to get away with it, if he really thought about it one way instead of the other. But he couldn't do it. He was already lying and he'd rather not make it too much of habit

"Okay, just stay a little way behind. They might think it's a prank or something if they see you," Hiccup explained. That was reasonable. They all knew how easily the Thorston twins jumped to conclusions of different kinds of pranks as soon as they saw Jack. They'd always wanted to do one with the master legend—their words, not Hiccup's—but Jack had refused once he found out that they picked on Hiccup. Maybe he should tell his friends about the strange acquaintance-friendship he had formed with these guys. If only to witness the complete hilarity that would follow between Jack and the twins.

Or maybe not. He liked Hogwarts standing, not as a pile of rubble.

Jack nodded and they left quickly before Merida could get a say in the manner. Rapunzel gave Hiccup a look that spoke volumes on how she supported him but still feared for his overall safety. Hiccup lead Jack to the compartment the other riders were in. Motioning to Jack to wait within shouting distance, Hiccup walked over to the door and knocked. It slid open revealing Astrid. She gave the smallest smirk, already dressed in her Hufflepuff robes while the others had dressed in their own robes: the twins in Slytherin green, Snotlout in Gryffindor scarlet, and Fishlegs in Ravenclaw blue.

"What's up?" Astrid asked.

"Merida said Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament and that Beauxbatons and _Durmstrang_ are competing, too," Hiccup rushed out, putting emphasis on the dreaded name. Fishlegs and Astrid both paled. Snotlout and the twins were unaffected. "Dagur's going to be at Hogwarts." The others paled, too. "The dragons will be in the Forbidden Forest. We have to avoid Dagur while at the same time making sure he doesn't find them."

"Any instructions?" Astrid asked, looking ready like the shield maiden she was.

"Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, don't go see the dragons without me or Astrid. Yeah, I know, you guys are getting better at handling your dragons, but me and Astrid are the best encase something happens," Hiccup explained, shooting Snotlout and the twins a specific look. "You three especially. Ruff, Tuff, I know you like exploding stuff, but we can't at all. Not without risking the discovery of our dragons and Dagur killing them to mount their heads. Snotlout, I know you like practicing everything with Hookfang, but this time, we just can'. If you want to fly, you have to sneak out at night. Got it?"

The five nodded, though Snotlout seemed mildly irritated.

"Why's Astrid not on the list?" Snotlout whined.

"Because she can calm all the dragons like I can if need be. You're lucky to calm Hookfang down when she's frightened or irritated. The twins like watching the destruction and Fishlegs still needs to build up confidence to consul the other dragons," Hiccup explained easily, though his voice still sounded timid to his ears. He'd have to work on that. Snotlout nodded, grumbling beneath his breath about too smart Ravenclaws. Hiccup would take that compliment any day.

"Thanks for the warning," Astrid said, her voice just a little louder. He knew that was a signal Jack had moved just a little bit closer because it was taking too long.

"No problem," Hiccup replied at the same volume and scurried off. Jack gave him a look and Hiccup knew he wanted an explanation. "They wanted a little more detail on some passageways. I know Astrid knew some and the twins knew plenty, but Snotlout and Fishlegs didn't. I was explaining some of the ones we found."

"Not the ones we usually use?" Jack asked.

"I'm not stupid," Hiccup laughed, nudging Jack this time.

"Let's get back to the girls. I want to hear what Merida's gotta say to us about our display," Jack announced, grabbing Hiccup's elbow and dragging him back to the train compartment.

The auburn-haired boy was grinning the whole time. It was good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Reviews:**

 **chelanfish1: Thank you for the review. It meant a lot.**

 **Thank you all for favoring and following this story. Means a ton.**

 **Um, okay, I just realized I messed up when these guys would take NEWTs. So, in the first chapter, ignore it being in sixth year. It's actually seventh. Whoops.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **The Announcement & Meeting the New Professor**

Merida sat with her house, eating the food vigorously. Here, she didn't have to follow rules about etiquette. She could stuff her face to her heart's content and join in burping contests. Her mum would be aghast at how Merida was behaving, and she reveled in it. If only she had her bow and arrows to place on the table, she'd be complete. But her weapons were packed away in her trunk, carefully hidden from her mum's watchful eye. A transfigured replica was placed where her bow and arrows usually were.

It had taken some convincing for Hiccup to at least help her understand how to do it, but she managed. Rapunzel had even helped in her own enthusiastic way, wand waving happily as she helped Merida practice. Jack had helped by providing snacks, saying Transfiguration wasn't his thing. And it wasn't if one looked at all his sorry attempts. Merida was strangely the best at it along with Defense. Hiccup was good at Potions, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Jack was best at Charms with Rapunzel just a few points behind him on it, and he was a point behind Merida for Defense. But Rapunzel was best at Herbology, the plants lifting with her touch, and she was tied with Hiccup with Care of Magical Creatures.

As dinner wound down and people began to eat dessert, Merida looked across the Great Hall. Rapunzel was getting into an adamant conversation with one of her fellow fifth years. Merida thinks his name was Kristoff. Hiccup was talking to Fishlegs, faces serious. That confused Merida. Usually the two barely talked and when they did, it was about dragons because that was apparently all Fishlegs _could_ talk about. Jack was being pestered by a second year with black hair decorated with various clips in strange colors. Merida wondered what that was about, though Jack didn't seem to mind as much and even ruffled the girl's hair at one time, causing what was more than likely an indignant squawk.

"Hey, Dunbroch, how was your summer?" someone asked. More than likely Merida's Quidditch Captain, Mulan. Merida was ready to respond when Headmaster Moon stood up, silencing the Hall with his presence.

"It's good to see you all again, and welcome to our new students," Moon said cheerfully, his short and rounded form nearly giving him the perfect name "Moon." He was mostly bald except for a swirl of silver hair curling up and down in one swoop. "Before I continue, I'd like for you to welcome our new professor: Professor North will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Merida peered at the tall man with a long, white beard. But despite the fact he looked old, there was a sense of childlike wonder and energy around him. "Now, Quidditch will be cancelled." Uproars were heard, Merida being one of them. She wanted to beat Frost this year at finding the Snitch first since she'd yet to be made a Chaser. "In place, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

The Hall fell into a hush. Merida already knew it was happening, but even she was shocked at hearing the words spoken instead of reading them on her da's desk when she went in there to find a book on jinxes. This confirmed it for her. Before, it was just a little rumor she could tell her friends. Now, it was the big deal. She wanted to be a part of this, but she knew only seventh years could. Which sucked.

"We will be hosting he schools Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. They will be arriving two days before Halloween and the following day, we will have the Goblet of Fire set up for students to place their names in," Moon continued as students began to whisper excitedly. "However, only students who are seventeen may enter their name to participate in the tournament. A champion will be chosen from each school to compete in three tasks."

Merida could hear the buzzing around her as her heart sank. She knew the rules already, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream and hope that maybe this year they'd be different. If she got her name in the Goblet, was chosen as Hogwarts' champion, and _proved_ herself, maybe her mum wouldn't go through with those glaikit games.

Who was Merida fooling? Her mum wouldn't care. She'd say it wasn't proper for a young lady to be gallivanting through dangerous tasks. And it just, ugh! It annoyed Merida to no end.

How would she get her mum to understand she didn't want to be married? She wasn't ready and never would be, not until she found someone who could understand her. Not deal with her, but wholeheartedly try and understand what made Merida, well, _Merida._ So, they'd uncover why archery was something she loved more than magic, why Angus was her first ever friend, why she was protective, and everything else.

But her mum didn't listen. She kept going on and on about marrying Merida off to some Lord's son of the neighboring Clans.

Huffing, Merida got up when everyone else was leaving. She weaved through the masses and located Rapunzel. Maybe her friend could help her calm down.

"You okay, Merida?" Rapunzel asked instantly. Merida grinned. Trust Rapunzel to always know when she was upset unlike the lads. They could be dense sometimes.

"Ah will be fine," Merida answered with a nod.

"Everything alright?" Rapunzel asked, reaching over and placing her hand on Merida's shoulder. "Does it have something to do with your home? Your mother, maybe?"

Merida always wondered how Rapunzel seemed to guess what the source of her friends' discomforts were so perfectly.

"Mum is hosting these games for my hawn in marriage," Merida grumbled hotly, the anger that was burning her chest for so long unwinding at being able to talk to Rapunzel. She always listened and never walked away when Merida's anger lashed out at the nearest thing, most of the time it being the long-haired blonde. "And Ah hate it. Fir wye cannae Ah choose whae Ah want tae marry? And when Ah want tae marry?"

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel said, pulling Merida into a tight hug. The redhead smiled and hugged her friend back, out of control curls hiding both their faces. "You'll figure something out, I know it."

"Ah hope sae," Merida sighed, pulling away. "Thank ye, Punzie."

"No problem, Mer," Rapunzel smiled, green eyes sparkling.

"What'd we miss now?" Jack whined as he walked over. Merida glared slightly.

"What was holding you two up?" Rapunzel asked.

"Snotlout hit on Astrid while we were behind them," Hiccup explained.

"Did she give him a black een?" Merida asked, lips tilting into a sharp smile. There was one thing Merida could appreciate about Astrid Hofferson: she was downright fierce and didn't take shite from anyone. Of course, she was also mad at the blonde Viking for ignoring Hiccup and not acknowledging him for so many years.

"It was awesome," Jack intervened, looking hyper and ready to tell his story. "So, Snotlout's hitting on her. I think it was something about ax throwing or something."

"It was more on how he could be accurate with his hammer throwing," Hiccup corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, nodding his agreement. "Well, we all know Astrid doesn't take kindly to that, so she punches him straight in the eye, kneed him in the gut, and elbows him in the back so he sprawled himself on the ground. But the _best_ thing—"

"Jack," Hiccup warned pathetically.

Merida perked up at that while Rapunzel's eyes glittered.

"—was that she said she was taken and Snotlout knew _exactly_ who that was," Jack crowed at the end, grinning cheekily while looking at Hiccup. "And before she left, she noticed Hiccup and _blushed._ Astrid Hofferson _blushed_ when looking at our tough Viking."

"She did not," Hiccup snapped, his fair face taking on a hue of scarlet.

"Of, Hiccup, this is awesome!" Rapunzel squealed, dancing on her feet and spinning in a circle.

"She probably wasn't even talking about me," Hiccup argued flimsily.

"And Ah am a jake," Merida argued, placing her hands on her hips. "We aw ken Astrid does nae blush for naw reason."

"I, uh, well, I guess," Hiccup stumbled out before shaking his head. "I'm going to bed. Night. See you tomorrow."

Hiccup hurried out of the hall, face still red and steps hurried. Rapunzel started to giggle before the rest were laughing. As much as Merida didn't want Hiccup to be with Astrid without Merida determining Astrid had changed enough for her friend, she couldn't help but tease them. It was so easy!

"I'll see you girls tomorrow," Jack said, still chuckling as he left. "Night!"

"Night, Jack," the girls chorused together.

"Night, Punzie," Merida said.

"Night, Mer," Rapunzel said, hurrying off to her house's dorms. Merida made her way through the castle to the Gryffindor Tower. Just being back had her anger subside and her thoughts didn't become surrounded by the games.

Maybe, if Merida truly tried, she could convince her mum to let this go by the end of the school year with distance keeping them apart and letting Merida actually try and think what she was saying.

She could only hope.

* * *

She only truly woke up when she entered Defense Against the Dark Arts. Merida had never been a morning person unless it was that one day out of the week back home when she had it all for herself. Archery, horseback riding, exploring, climbing to the top of the Fire Falls, and all that.

But this wasn't home and this wasn't her special day and it was too early in the morning for this.

She looked around the classroom, spotting Jack in the back smirking at her. Merida could sit down next to him and risk an argument or find a different seat. But it was too early to deal with her fellow Gryffindors. But it was _far_ too early to deal with Jack. Such a dilemma.

Merida sighed through her nose and made her way to Jack. It was probably the worst decision she could make, but she needed to be around a familiar face. Even if her rage had settled down last night thanks to Rapunzel, it still burned and quivered within her. Jack understood that she lashed out when severely angry and it was always her friends who got her backlash first. She had nearly scared Hiccup from being her friend back in first year because of the nasty habit. If it wasn't for her apologizing profusely, she probably would have lost the wee lad as a friend.

"How you doing this morning, princess?" Jack asked, grinning his signature, mischievous grin.

"First aff, dae nae call me princess," Merida snapped, her temper flaring and slowly awakening her. She'd thank Jack later for this. "Second, ye ken Ah hate mornings."

"So, you've said," Jack said with fake contemplation in his voice. Merida gave him a glare as the new teacher entered. North seemed bigger and more childlike up close. His blue eyes sparkling and his clothes having a distinctive Russian flare to them, the sleeves of his red plaid shirt rolled up to expose tattoos with the words "naughty" and "nice" on them. He was a big man, almost on par with Merida's own da, Fergus.

"Velcome," the man laughed and Merida perked up at his Russian accent layering his voice. Jack raised his eyebrows at that, exchanging a look with Merida. Guess she wasn't the only one that might be hard to understand. "Today, ve weel be learning about counter jinxes."

And the class went on. Merida was sucked into the great man's accent, excitement, and waving arms. It was easy to ignore whatever Jack was doing, which turned out to be nothing. He was just as absorbed in the lecture as Merida was and as most of the others in the class were. She could just make out Snotlout and the Thorston twins exchanging looks of boredom and offensive faces. Merida didn't really care.

When class ended, she was both awake and didn't want to leave. This man spoke to her in a way that the few DADA professors before him hadn't. It wasn't just lectures, it was how he delivered them. Her mum could learn from this man on how to do it.

Jack and Merida eventually left the room, both in stunned silence.

"That ... was the best class Ah've had in a long time," Merida stated.

"I can't wait for the next time!" Jack exclaimed loudly, leaping into the air. He seemed to be suspended longer than was humanly—or wizardly—possible before floating down. Jack looked around, ears turning red in embarrassment. Merida snorted. Trust Jack to forget not everyone knew the extent his magic had adapted. "Hehe, didn't mean to do that."

"Ye better be mair careful, Overland," Merida hissed, looking around, too. Jack was an enigma to Merida on his reasons for everything. He didn't want attention being the Chosen One would give him or his new abilities would, but he also didn't want to be invisible. And he wasn't, really. After all, he was the best prankster in the whole of Hogwarts and, if Merida had to guess, he had taken that little black-haired Slytherin under his wing almost. Merida wished Hogwarts luck if Jack had actually corrupted the small soul into his pranking ways. It was bad enough when he was able to drag Hiccup or Rapunzel into it. Merida, on the other hand, was always ready for a new prank. After her wee devils of younger brothers, Merida knew her way around pranks and how to do them. She was always ready to do one with Jack or do one _to_ Jack because everyone else was afraid of his retaliation.

If they should fear anyone's, it was the Thorston twins'.

"Ah have tae gan tae Herbology," Merida sighed.

"At least you have Punzie," Jack countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I usually get stuck with Hic, and let's go with I'm shocked he's the apprentice of a blacksmith in his tribe."

Merida cringed in acknowledgement. Hiccup was accident prone to put it lightly. The lad would trip over nothing and set something on fire. And it was _always_ fire apparently. Everything in some way, shape, or form had involved fire when Hiccup would list his accidents. Even double checking with the other Viking kids confirmed it. Hiccup had said he never had accidental magic, but Merida was willing to bet her bow and arrows that some of his clumsy incidents had some magic to it because _how_ does someone set fire to a person's metal helmet with only a hammer, arrowhead, and a wrongly setup catapult?

"Good luck," Merida stated before hurrying off to the greenhouses for Herbology.

* * *

Rapunzel was humming sweetly as she trimmed the plants carefully. Merida stood nearby, asking for pointers as she carefully handled the plant. How Rapunzel could find this relaxing, Merida hadn't a clue.

"Hey, Astrid," Rapunzel spoke and Merida froze, looking at the blonde Hufflepuff across from them.

"What?" Astrid grumbled nastily, glaring at her plant like it had personally offended her. And it probably had.

"Do you like Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked bluntly.

If Merida had been drinking anything, she would have done a perfectly executed spit-take. Rapunzel had hung around her and Jack enough to know that that _wasn't_ the way to just ask someone something like that. Where had years of teaching her social etiquette of a typical teenager went to? Merida couldn't even imagine Hiccup making this mistake, but Hiccup would be too nervous to so much as form the question.

"Why do you ask?" Astrid asked carefully, looking at Rapunzel suspiciously.

"Oh, just something Jack mentioned," Rapunzel answered offhandedly. Merida was looking at her blonde friend like she was insane. What the fack was going on?

"Uh-huh," Astrid said with a short nod, eyes narrowing. "Anything else Overland said?"

"That you blushed when you realized Hiccup overheard you mention something to Snotlout," Rapunzel continued, a glint in her green eyes. Merida prayed she wasn't sentencing their white-haired friend to an early death. As much as Jack irritated Merida, he was still a good friend and excellent pranking buddy.

Merida witnessed the wonder of Astrid Hofferson blushing. It wasn't a deep scarlet like Hiccup, but a pale pink that glowed from her cheeks, spreading across all of her face and over her ears and down her neck. One could easily mistake it as flushing from the heat or over exertion if they didn't have the liberty of knowing the context of their conversation.

"Do you?" Rapunzel pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" Astrid snapped hotly, banging a fist on the table.

"I'm just curious," Rapunzel explained, backing down and lowering her head. Merida glared over at Astrid, expecting that cold ferocity but was shocked by guilt flickering across her face. What had happened this summer? Merida had noticed Hiccup was acting weird when the other Vikings were mentioned, Astrid was showing more emotions, Fishlegs had a little more confidence, Snotlout had some humbleness about him but not enough, and even the Thorston twins had lost some of the malicious mischievousness that clung to them.

"Things happened back home," Astrid began bluntly. "We all kinda learned some things about Hiccup and, I guess, we got to see the real him."

Merida perked up at that. Hiccup wasn't one to just let himself loose, even in their own group of friends, Merida had always felt like Hiccup was hiding himself when he didn't need to.

"That's nice," Rapunzel answered, forced cheer in her voice.

Astrid slightly cringed, biting the corner of her lip.

"It's not like that," Astrid began with a heavy sigh. "The others didn't really see it all. I don't think I did, either, but I saw most of it. Maybe ... maybe what I think is the new Hiccup is what you witness on a daily basis."

Merida nodded and Rapunzel hummed.

"Wit kind of things?" Merida asked, her own curiosity sparking within her. This was her friend after all. Sure, Hiccup told them stuff, but it took _forever_ when they let him go at his own pace.

"Look the changes that happen are directly related to things we can't say outside of the tribe," Astrid replied, setting the tools she was using down. Her blue eyes were closed as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Are ye saying Hiccup's lying?" Merida snarled.

"I'm saying unless he sees fit, you probably won't know what happened," Astrid deadpanned, blue eyes snapping open and raging with a fierce fire. "Hiccup agreed with Chief Stoick that what happened mustn't leave Berk and it won't until Chief Stoick deems necessary or Hiccup can't hold it in any longer around you three. You just have to be patient."

Merida was never a patient person. She had always been an immediate answer kind of person. Unlike Hiccup who could search endlessly for one answer, Merida couldn't do that. She needed it now. Rapunzel was content to skim pages, reading sections when she saw necessary. Merida had never been patient enough to even do _that._ The only one of their small group who could relate to Merida's lack of patience for answers was Jack. But even then, when it came to their friends, he was more patient on letting them go at their own pace than Merida would ever be.

It'd be hard, but Merida would try.

She just couldn't guarantee it'll be pretty.

Merida went back to work on her plants as the professor walked around, helping the students out and giving out proper praise where it was deserved. Rapunzel had even received ten points for her house for her phenomenal work.

When lunch rolled around, Merida had dirt on her uniform, she smelled of fertilizer, and she was starving. She carelessly threw herself into a seat and began to eat hungrily as Rapunzel sat across from her, doing the same. There weren't any rules that houses couldn't intermingle during meals unless it was important feasts like the beginning of the school year, Halloween feast, the feast before Christmas break, and the fest at the end of the school year.

"Is it a good idea to be sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida stopped her eating for a second, realizing her blunder. Her house wasn't accepting of Jack as she was nor did they really believe Hiccup like she did. But she was already eating and the two would understand why she messed up.

"Ah did nae mean tae," Merida sighed loudly.

"We know, Dunbroch," Jack laughed as he hopped into the seat next to Rapunzel and Hiccup slid into the one by Merida. "How was Herbology?"

"It was wonderful," Rapunzel gushed as Merida continued to eat. "We even talked to Astrid."

Hiccup choked on the sip of pumpkin juice he was taking and Jack froze in loading up his plate.

"Why?" Hiccup asked hoarsely.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Rapunzel huffed. "She seems different this year."

"Yeah, well, we just kinda, you know, went through a lot of ... things," Hiccup elaborated vaguely, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Had to be something big," Jack said, eyes twinkling. "Especially if it got her liking you."

"You know what, I got, uh, Charms homework. Yep, Charms homework. See ya," Hiccup said, leaving the table as quickly as possible, grabbing a sandwich as he went and tripping three times to get to the doors.

"We didn't have Charms homework!" Jack yelled after him, looking back over at Merida and Rapunzel. "We didn't even have Charms today."

"Astrid did mention whatever happened we'd have to wait for Stoick to give the go ahead or wait for Hiccup to tell us," Rapunzel explained.

"Like his da will just let him tell us," Merida snorted.

"So, we just wait for Hiccup to tell us," Jack countered.

"He'd have already told us then," Merida snapped, slamming her fork on her empty plate, drawing attention of her fellow Gryffindors.

"Mer," Jack began once the attention was drawn off them, "you do remember how long it took us to realize Hiccup's mom was murdered by one of Pitch's followers, right?"

Merida opened her mouth but snapped it shut. It had taken long, as long as it had taken Jack to tell them he was the Chosen One and his parents were murdered by Pitch and his sister had drowned in an icy lake that Christmas break and that was why he looked so different they almost didn't recognize him on the train. Hiccup had let out his own sorry tale of his mom, how some high up supporter of Pitch had attacked the Haddock household because Stoick had renounced his tribe's support to Pitch. They killed his mom and tortured Stoick to the brink of insanity with the Cruciatus curse. Hiccup had almost become as orphaned as Jack had, the incidents only happening within months of each other.

"Fine," Merida sighed. For all she knew, what happened this summer was traumatizing for Hiccup or, whatever the crazy auburn-haired had done, would send any of Pitch's followers out to find him. Or the Ministry would do something terrible to his whole tribe.

"Now, Jack said, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together, "about our pranking schedule for the month."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry that it's been a while. There's been a lot going on since I graduated so I'm just happy I'm able to update one story today.**

 **I must point out for those of whom have watched Dragon Riders: Race to the Edge, I have not simply for the fact my family does not own Netflix. That being said, I have done research on any characters from those episodes that I will be using. If you know anything that's very specific about them that Wikipedia probably won't provide me, private message me so I can make sure I get them as right as I can.  
**

 **Also, random note, Spiderman: Homecoming is the best Spiderman movie in my opinion. Tom Holland plays a great Spiderman, and the script was on-point in geeky teenage awkwardness. You know, the kind that physically pains you when they get embarrassed? Yeah, that kind. Fucking amazing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **geekyglamour413: Thank you for the luck. I know the chapters are big but I tend to do so because I never know when I'll update again so it gives a good read for long stretches.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **The Unforgivables & School Arrivals**

Jack was fidgety.

It was October 29th, and despite having the wonders of Hogwarts around him again, he couldn't stop feeling something was wrong. His nightmares were getting weird: about a house with murdered occupants; a giant bunny in a cell; flashes of green and a woman screaming. Naturally, he didn't tell his friends this. He never had before, so why start now?

Sitting in DADA with Merida slouched in the seat beside him was the only thing keeping Jack from doing something stupid. Along with the fact Professor North was an amazing teacher. He was loud, boisterous, and not afraid to bring a little fun into the mix.

"Let us begin," Professor North declared. He clapped his big hands together, startlingly some students out of a daze. Merida was one of them. "Today's lesson is about Unforgivable Curses."

Jack felt his stomach plummet to his feet.

There had always been one thing he never liked learning about, and that was the Unforgivables. He could feel the scar across his chest ache at the thought of the Killing Curse. The lightning scar made it seem like someone had tried to crack it open, expose his innards and tear his heart or soul out. It unnerved him. And the fact the curse had been why his mom and dad were dead was icing on the cake.

"Vho can name three curses?" Professor North plowed on.

Merida and Jack both raised their hands, along with several other students.

"Ms. Dunbroch," Professor North picked.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Merida stated and Jack felt something in him shrivel up.

"Goot, five points Gryffindor," Professor North nodded, looking around the room before deciding on someone else. "Ms. Kelley."

Jack looked over at Pocahontas and, not for the first time, wondered why she wasn't at Ilvermorny instead. Her family still lived back in Virginia in the United States. It had to be easier to send her to Ilvermorny than Hogwarts.

"The Imperious Curse," Pocahontas provided readily, her American accent having dwindled the longer she was at Hogwarts.

"Goot, another five points Gryffindor," Professor North said with great gusto before looking across the room again. His large, startlingly blue eyes landed on Jack.

"Mr. Fr—Overland," Professor North said and Jack was baffled by his slip up. He had convinced the headmaster he didn't want people to know he was the Chosen One—the Boy Who Lived. Since he had looked so unremarkable with brown hair and hazel eyes before and his scar hidden beneath his shirt, it had been easy enough. He went by his mother's maiden name and only a handful of teachers knew what his proper last name was.

"The Killing Curse," Jack said quickly, putting his hand down and resolutely deciding he wasn't going to raise it again. When he thought about it, it wasn't the first time Professor North almost messed up his name, but it was the closest so far. Usually there was a pause or the smallest beginnings of the 'f' sound.

Merida gave him a look, her blue-fire eyes saying she had noticed his slip.

"Goot, five points Slytherin," Professor North said as he walked to his desk.

Jack blinked. Usually, teachers played favorites so readily. Even the last DADA professors had a favorite House—either being from said House or simply picking a favorite from the students they taught and found most enjoyable. It was ... refreshing.

Merida nudged him sharply in the side, grinning wide. Jack responded in kind.

"Ve veel learn about Imperious Curse first," Professor North began as he stood behind his desk. He took out a jar and laid a rather large spider on the desk. Merida made a distressed noise in the back of her throat. She feared spiders.

"Please know, I do not like doing demonstrations, but I must," Professor North exclaimed sharply and all the students nodded, though Jack could see the Thorston Twins were moving to get a better look and Snotlout seemed kind of ill if Jack had to wager what that face meant. Maybe he was remembering that his aunt was hit with the Cruciatus Curse before the Killing Curse when he was just a baby, like Hiccup.

" _Imperio!_ " Professor North commanded, flicking his wand at the unsuspecting spider. Jack watched in fascinated horror as it began to tap dance across the table. "Imperious Curse allows caster control of ozer's actions." The spider started to do cartwheels. "It can be fought, and I veel teach you how, but takes real strengz of character. Sadly, not everyone has it. It is best avoit being hit viz curse."

Professor North stopped his assault on the spider and Jack could see it going back to what it was doing before. He watched his DADA professor prepare his wand again and felt his stomach drop.

" _Crucio!_ " Professor North declared stonily. The spider bent its legs before rolling onto its back, twitching and rocking. Even Merida seemed sympathetic to something she feared so much. "Cruciatus Curse causes immense pain. It cannot be fought. For casting, one must vant pain inflicting upon victim. Not righteous anger, enjoyment. Mess viz mind of caster." It ended just as shortly as it had begun and Jack let out a breath of relief for the spider. "Curse has been known inflict tremendous psychological damage by overexposure viz leettle relief time."

Professor North didn't raise his wand right away but Jack knew what was to be casted next.

"Killing Curse causes instant deaz," Professor North grimaced, raising his wand with a sad, sorrowful look. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

There was a bright flash of toxic green and the spider skidded from the force. Jack could feel his heart pumping and hear some of the shrieks of shock from his classmates. There was no mistaking it was dead and Merida subtly moved a little farther into her seat encase the spider somehow managed to reach her. Professor North plucked the dead body off the desk and deposited it back in the jar, murmuring beneath his breath.

"Zere is no counter-curse. No blocking. Only one person ever survivet, and no one really knows vhere he up and disappearet to," Professor North said and Jack say his eyes instantly flash towards him. He knew. Jack was oddly fine with that.

No, instead, he was staring at the spider in the jar. It was effortless and the spider was unmarked. The hairy thing had dropped immediately once the curse had touched it. He remembered for the past five years, going over his parents' death as it slowly pieced itself together in his mind and through dreams. He'd always wondered how the curse went about killing his parents, and he didn't know if he liked knowing the truth or not.

"It is curse zat needs powerful beet of magic behint it. You coult get your vands out and point at me, saying words and I doubt I voult get so much as bloody nose. But does not matter. I am not teaching you how do it. Vizout counter-curse, vhy I show? _Because you neet know_. Must appreciatet vhat vorst is," Professor North said, walking to stand in front of his desk, staring down at his rattled students with hard eyes. "Zey are known as Unforgivables because using one on fellow human being is enough earn life sentence in Azkaban. I am here show vhat you veel be up against. You neet preparing; arming. Get out quills, copy down ..."

The lesson was spent taking notes on the Unforgivable Curses. Jack felt itchy and his scar kept aching for whatever reason. Merida stayed beside him, quiet in her own note taking. She was paler than usual, skin ashen as her fingers gripped her quill tightly. Jack wasn't much better off he assumed. Even the Thorston Twins had slouched back in their seats, looking mildly horrified. That was ... not something Jack would expect them to display, but anything was better than eagerness.

When the class was dismissed, everyone was talking as he and Merida walked in silence for a ways.

"That was ..." Merida trailed off.

"World Shattering?" Jack suggested.

Merida pursed her lips in thought before nodding.

"How are ye holding up?" Merida asked softly and Jack was both relieved and irritated at the tone.

"I'll be fine, Mer," Jack dismissed. Merida pursed her lips again, eyes narrowing in anger. He could see her eyes burning.

"Talk tae Hiccup," Merida suggested—more like commanded—quietly, looking back at the classroom. "He understands somewhit."

Jack nodded.

"See you around, Mer," Jack said, beginning to separate from his friend. He had Divination class with the Ravenclaws who decided to take it and his other Slytherins.

"Be careful, Overland," Merida called after him. "Dunno need ye in trouble just yet!"

Jack laughed as he walked to Professor Facilier's class. It wouldn't have Hiccup in it—he didn't believe in Divination in the slightest.

Maybe this could clear his mind of the mess that the DADA caused him.

* * *

By the time to welcome the other schools to Hogwarts, Jack felt drained. Vanelope was standing next to him, chatting his ear off with what she had done in class and how much a grouch their Head of House was. He felt his lips quirk, finding similarities between the second year Slytherin and his dead sister. They tended to ramble, loved going fast, and got excited about nearly everything. He never meant for Vanelope to find a way into his life and become a sister to him, but he was relieved it had happened.

it reminded him there was still good in the world when the newspapers were filled with Death Eater attacks increasing and where could the Chosen One be. Jack tended to feel sick at that, but he didn't need the weight of media attention on him. He'd rather focus on gaining more of an education without the attention before he came out and declared himself the Boy Who Lived.

Moon had said it was near impossible, but Jack reluctantly wanted to say it had to be true. Sometime, Pitch Black would come back. He could feel it in his chest, at the aches and twinges his scar gave. Sometimes, it took all the limited self-control Jack had not to rub the area from the pain.

"... and then that creepy old hag said my potion was subpar," Vanelope's indignant voice interrupted Jack's worried thoughts.

They were standing in the chilly air to greet Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Jack had snunk his hoodie on underneath his robes and he could tell Vanelope had done the same. A little way away, Merida and Rapunzel were chatting, arms crossed over their chests and shivering softly as they laughed and giggled. For some reason, Rapunzel had her shoes in hand, toes curling into the deadening grass. Then again, Jack couldn't judge. He was doing the same. Hiccup was, much to Jack's smug delight, talking with Astrid in low voices, arms flinging around a little bit as the blonde Viking paid close attention to Hiccup, blue eyes inquisitive and blazing.

Jack smirked and turned his attention back to Vanelope. "What'd you do?"

"Weeeeeeell," Vanelope laughed shakily, rubbing the back of her head, throwing a few of her candy clips out of order. Jack didn't hesitate in fixing them for her. "Thanks. Anyway, I called her a stuck up, pretentious woman who didn't know her butt from her head. Except I didn't say butt."

Jack laughed as he fixed the last clip. "How many points did you cost us?"

"Fifteen. It'd probably would've been more if I wasn't in her House and Cwene does want to get the House Cup since he don't have the Quidditch Cup to compete for," Vanelope explained. "And we definitely would've won it with you, Jack, since you're the best Seeker."

Jack blushed, hating his paler skin for letting whatever color becoming even more prominent. He flicked Vanelope's ponytail.

"I'm not that good," Jack humbled himself. Sure, he flew well, even he knew that. But he wasn't the _best_. Merida had been flying longer and Jack had a suspicious feeling Hiccup could out fly them all if he just _get on a broom dammit._ Even Rapunzel had tried to fly, and as much as she found it fun, she was not made for the rough and tumble sport of Quidditch. Hiccup hadn't even tried to get on a broom, happy to keep his feet planted on the ground.

"Pfft, yeah right," Vanelope laughed, staring out at the lake surrounding Hogwarts, stretching on her toes to see over her fellow students. "You're the youngest Seeker in a century, Jack, and the House's only hope of us winning the Quidditch Cup every year. Yeah, okay, I heard you took some major hits start out with and last year you were plowed off your broom by a rampaging Bludger. But I did hear your third year as Seeker that there was no way the House would've won without you."

Jack shook his head and picked Vanelope up, swinging her onto his back. She yelped and clung to him, looking over his shoulder for a better advantage view now.

"Thanks," Vanelope stated, patting Jack's unruly white hair.

"No problem," Jack said, feeling his mouth form the word 'sis' after it. He kept his tongue glued to his palate until the impulse receded. "How's Ralph?"

Jack was happy Vanelope had been adopted over winter break last year. Her new home, strangely enough, was with the half-giant groundskeeper, Ralph Wrecker. A sweet, big man who tended to destroy things more than build. And that also meant Vanelope lived on Hogwarts grounds twenty-four-seven. He knew she spent all summer exploring the castle, and he didn't blame her. She probably knew it better than Jack himself, who snuck out after curfew to explore other places.

"He's good," Vanelope laughed. "He tried to make a cake for my birthday, but failed so badly Professor De Witte made one instead for me when she found out."

Jack laughed uproariously as he moved to the left to get a better view of the lake himself. It seemed his friends had the same idea and soon joined him, with Astrid in tow. Jack smirked at them and Astrid narrowed her eyes. She ran a finger across her neck and pointed at him.

"What'd I do!?" Jack exclaimed, flailing one arm into the air while keeping a hold onto Vanelope with the other.

"Punzie, this is fir wye ye should listen tae our instruction on proper teenage etiquette," Merida snorted loudly.

"I was just being nice!" Rapunzel indignantly cried, placing a hand to her chest.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, eyebrows drawing together.

"Oh, Rapunzel here mentioned that Jack made an assumption after the Beginning of the Year Feast," Astrid explained bluntly, crossing her arms and staring at Jack.

"What?" Hiccup asked. Astrid gave him a look. "Oh, that?" She nodded. "Right, got you. That thing. That happened. Between you and—shutting up now."

Hiccup pursed his lips, nodded quickly, and looked at anything but the the group. Jack couldn't miss his vibrant blush, even if he was trying.

Jack was about to defend himself against whatever allegation Astrid had made—though he was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what it was—when there was a loud gasp from the student body around them. He looked over to see a flying carriage descending from the clouds and land, golden filigree decorating over the bluebell coloring. Winged horses stood at the front, pawing the damp ground and getting mud all over their pristine, white fur. The door to it opened and the Headmaster, Monsieur Leroy, stepped out and walked towards Moon with his underdressed students. Jack could see them shiver in the chilled breeze that snapped across the lake.

"Eet ees good to be 'ere, 'eadmaster Moon. Zank you for welcoming us," Leroy declared loudly, French accent heavy.

"The pleasure is ours, Headmaster Leroy," Moon answered kindly.

"I would love to stay and talk more, but my delegates are dreadfully cold," Leroy said, indicating his shivering students.

"Yes, yes, please, we do not want them freezing," Moon laughed and gestured for the French students to rush into Hogwarts. Jack was tempted to yell the castle was just a few degrees warmer than the outside in certain areas. He'd probably get detention for it, but it'd probably be worth it. Maybe.

He turned to Hiccup to make the comment when he noticed a ghostly ship emerging from the lake. Jack felt a little off-put by the appearance when it docked and the Durmstrang students filed off. They were more dressed for the weather, wearing sharp tunics beneath fur-lined robes and warm boots. Jack noticed their headmaster, Viggo Grimborn, stomping in the lead. The white-haired boy didn't like the arrogant feel of him. He almost radiated cunning evil with his goatee, thick eyebrows, and dark, hooded eyes.

"He's creepy," Vanelope whispered and Jack nodded slowly. It was saying a lot for a Slytherin to say if someone was creepy.

"Astrid," Hiccup hissed and Jack looked over at his auburn-haired friend. He seemed paler than normal and Astrid looked pissed. "Don't."

It didn't sound commanding, but Astrid seemed to step back a smidge. She looked between Hiccup and the Durmstrang headmaster before stalking off. Hiccup, for some reason, relaxed a little but still seemed drawn.

"Hic, you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup dismissed quickly. "Just remembered Dagur's in that crowd somewhere."

Jack didn't point out the things that meant Hiccup was lying. He seemed too pale and sick to really press the issue, however.

"Ah, Headmaster Moon, it is good to see you," Grimborn spoke, having an English accent, very far from the typical German or Russian that Jack was expecting. He looked over at Merida but she just shrugged.

"As to you, Headmaster Grimborn," Moon spoke welcomingly. "Professor Cwene will be glad to show you the rooms for you and your delegates."

They stomped away and Jack felt Merida's hand land on his shoulder. She pointed to a well-groomed Durmstrang student with a small bit of facial hair dusting the end of his chin. Jack wouldn't admit the guy was good-looking—because that would mean he was either on par with or above him in looks—but he wasn't an eyesore.

" _That's_ Flynn Rider," Merida hissed. "Youngest professional Seeker and record in catching the Snitch during a professional game."

"He doesn't look like much," Jack grumbled.

Hiccup snorted. "Another bigheaded Quidditch player in Hogwarts. We're doomed, Punzie."

"HEY!" Merida and Jack yelled at once. Vanelope was cackling and Rapunzel was grinning. Hiccup looked smug.

Then his little smirk fell off and he backpedaled to hide behind Merida. Jack snapped his attention to his friend. Half of Hiccup's face was hidden in Merida's curls and it took everything in Jack to not laugh when he plucked on from his mouth.

"Hic," Rapunzel spoke softly.

"Just saw Dagur," Hiccup breathed, green eyes staring at the passing Durmstrang students.

"Oh," Jack mumbled.

"Which wan is Dagur?" Merida asked sharply, steel blue eyes scanning over the students.

"Three blue strips on left eye, red hair," Hiccup answered instantly.

Jack located him immediately and felt horribly uncomfortable. There was a grin on his face, hinging on the look of maniac. It was unsettling and frightening and _nope._

"He's scary," Vanelope declared, wrapping her arms tighter around Jack. He let out a choking hiss.

"Van ... breathe ... need," Jack gagged out.

"Sorry!" Vanelope yelped, loosening her hold but not letting go entirely.

"Thanks," Jack sighed.

"We probably need to head inside, don't we?" Jack asked with a heavy sigh.

"We have a few minutes until the Welcome Feast," Merida pointed out. "We can stay oot here until we have tae gan tae it."

Jack nodded his agreement to the statement. The five of them got comfortable on the railings of the arches in the walkways and leaning against pillars, talking and laughing. It felt nice, and even though Jack felt like everything was bout to get haywire soon, he ignored it. He'd rather enjoy his little moment before it was ruined.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **The Welcome Feast**

Rapunzel was bouncing in her seat in preparation for the Welcome Feast.

Excitement buzzed in the air, putting her burning questions about her mother on hold. Astrid sat next to her, stone-faced and clenched hands. Rapunzel could forgive her about the display. After seeing what Dagur looked like and a glimpse of the Durmstrang headmaster, Rapunzel was a little shook.

"I don't like them," Kristoff Rundstrom, a fellow fifth year Hufflepuff, declared as he glared at the entrance to the Great Hall. Even though the door was closed, Rapunzel had a feeling she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Beauxbatons isn't bad," Olaf Almstedt, another fifth year, spoke up after a moment of silence, his words quick.

"I'm fine with them," Kristoff retracted. "It's _Durmstrang_ I have a problem with."

"You don't like them because Flynn Rider is with them," Olaf pointed out astutely.

Rapunzel hid a grin behind her hand. Most people forgot how obtuse and observant Olaf could be all at once. Judging by Kristoff's scowl and pinken cheeks, he wasn't far from the truth.

"It ... it has nothing— _nothing_ —to do with ... with _him_ ," Kristoff spluttered.

"Mm-hmm," Astrid teased. Rapunzel giggled.

"Shut up," Kristoff snapped.

Silence lasted for ten seconds.

"I don't mind that Flynn Rider is here. He is one of the top players. I wish I could play Quidditch against him," Olaf spoke up.

Kristoff just stared at Olaf in horror. "Even after what happened two years ago?"

Rapunzel cringed at the reminder of the bloodiest and deadliest Quidditch game Hogwarts had seen in seventy-two years. It had been Hufflepuff verses Slytherin. It was still the year were the captain of the Slytherin team was more about brutality and bending the rules just shy of penalties over strategy and technique. Casualties were to be expected in such a game. No one had expected one of the Slytherin Beaters to hit the Bludger so hard it went sailing through the air and knocked Olaf straight in the head and off his broom.

It was a wonder he lived at all. None of his teammates had been fast enough to catch him since Olaf had been flying considerably lower than his teammates at the time. The fall still should have been fatal if Mansnoozie, the Charms Professor and a legendary duelist, hadn't reacted in time to slow him somewhat. That didn't mean Olaf hadn't broken bones, internal bleeding, and severe brain damage. Despite everything Madam Crood had done, it wasn't enough to have Olaf still be ... well, Olaf. The brain injury had caused him to register things slower, be oblivious to sarcasm and most humor, and he had a harder time concentrating on something he wasn't emotionally invested in.

Rapunzel had always felt guilty about Olaf's condition. Maybe if her hair wasn't a secret, she could have healed him. Maybe his head injury wouldn't have been so severe and caused so much long-lasting scars. Maybe, maybe, maybe, and no answers to them.

She should have taken the risk. But she had been a scared thirteen-year-old who was still making sure her friends liked her for her and didn't find out about her hair and was keeping her around for that. Sometimes those fears still came to her, and the boggarts they had to face that year hadn't helped in the slightest. As easy as it was to face boggarts, it was completely different in real life when you couldn't contradict the fear with a simple spell.

"Rapunzel," Astrid said, shocking Rapunzel from her thoughts. She looked around and realized how in thought she had to be if Beauxbatons Academy had already walked in, greeted Headmaster Moon again, and the delegates were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm sorry, I spaced," Rapunzel apologized.

"You okay?" Astrid asked instead. Rapunzel nodded, knowing anyone outside of Hufflepuff would be left reeling by Astrid's consideration. She was very nice, a little strong and abrasive when you first met her, but she came around sooner or later if she didn't hate your guts after first impressions.

She wasn't surprised Hiccup had a long-lasting crush on the blonde Viking.

"I was just thinking," Rapunzel dismissed as the doors opened again.

Durmstrang Institute entered next, Headmaster Grimborn stalking down the aisle. Compared to his delegates, he didn't seem imposing in stature, but his face was a careful mask of smug righteousness. His delegates followed behind him and Rapunzel recognized Dagur and the Quidditch player Merida had pointed out. What was his name again? Oh, yeah, Flynn Rider.

She'd only admit it in her head that he was kind of attractive, but Rapunzel didn't like crushing on people just for looks. She always believed love was beyond that and closer to what made everything who they were. She'd rather fall for their personality.

And again, with getting swept into her thoughts that she barely registered the Durmstrang delegates walking to sit at Slytherin. A muttered curse from Astrid had her looking at her housemate.

"What?" Rapunzel inquired.

"I was hoping they'd sit here," Astrid answered.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, aghast. Hiccup couldn't have been lying with how bad Dagur had to be if Astrid had shown such rage only half an hour ago.

"Because Ruff and Tuff never mention what Dagur did, but I have a feeling it's what their boggart became. _Nothing_ scares them except the mere mention of Dagur visiting Berk," Astrid explained in a hushed rush.

Rapunzel nodded in understanding, looking at the Slytherin table. She noticed Jack immediately, his white hair sticking out from the blacks, browns, and blondes of his house. Vanelope was sitting by him, sitting close as if to have his slim frame shield her from the gaze of the Durmstrang delegates. Skipping across the other Slytherins, Rapunzel found the blonde Thorston Twins. They were both pale and staring resolutely at their plates. Very unlike them. Luckily, they were a little closer to Jack so when Rapunzel caught his blue gaze, she jerked her head at them. She made sure Jack got the message before looking at Astrid.

"Jack will watch out for them," Rapunzel said.

Astrid nodded, looking a little relieved. A rueful smile graced her lips and Rapunzel always hated that look. She never knew what it was tied to—maybe with Astrid's boggart—but it's simply shouldn't be there.

"I know Snotlout would watch out for them, and so would I. Don't know about 'Legs, though. He's just as scared," Astrid explained, looking Rapunzel in the eye. "Hiccup would intervene without question."

Rapunzel nodded. Hiccup had a good heart. It was unlikely he'd hold a grudge against anyone. He was always one to find the best in people and refused to see them as purely bad until they proved him otherwise. Granted, Rapunzel knew he could still be spiteful when great grievances were made or not apologized or recompensed for.

"You all made friends this summer," Rapunzel stated evenly.

Astrid blinked before nodding. "Yeah, can you not ..."

"Tell Mer and Jack? I'll try," Rapunzel laughed easily.

The two blondes would have kept talking if Headmaster Moon hadn't called for attention in his silent way. Two men stood beside him on either side. One had brown hair, thin glasses, and wore a brown robe over white pants. He seemed bored and utterly emotionless. The other man had styled black hair and had a cocky smirk on his puffy lips. Rapunzel disliked him immediately.

"Welcome students and delegates," Headmaster Moon called out in his strangely strong voice. "Beside me are our other two judges for the Triwizard Tournament to make sure us Headmasters do not play favorites. I present Victor Quartermaine, Head of the Magical Games and Sports of the Ministry of Magic," Headmaster Moon gestured to the man with the cocky face before gesturing to the motionless one, "and Bernat Whitaker, the Ministry's Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation."

People clapped softly at the introductions, Rapunzel unsure about either man.

"Rules for entering the Triwizard Tournament," Headmaster Moon continued, "are simple. Put your name on a slip of paper and place it into the Goblet of Fire." He gestured behind him and Rapunzel finally noticed the wooden goblet placed on a pedestal. Rapunzel stared in fascination at the fire licking up from the cup and not burning the wood around it. "I have placed an age-line down. Only those seventeen and older may placed their name into the Goblet. Anyone younger who tries ... the results are not pleasant. In two days, on Halloween night, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their school. Their champion of the competition will receive a reward of a thousand Galleons. Now, let us feast!"

Food appeared across the table and Rapunzel instantly went for the food. Mother never gave her this much food at once. Usually it was a bowl of soup or a salad or, on the rarer occasions, a lovely meal of chicken and a side dish. Hogwarts had made Rapunzel's stomach grow and her tongue craving their roast beef and mashed potatoes and the steamed, buttered vegetables. There was a selection of other food at the table, some Kristoff and Astrid both exclaimed joy over as they reached for them. Olaf seemed to be taking a little bit of everything near him, loading up his plate in a big mess and eating through his plate at a steady, meticulous pace.

"Who do you think will be Hogwarts' Champion?" Astrid asked their small group.

"Wouldn't it depend on who puts their name in it?" Rapunzel asked before putting a forkful of vegetables in her mouth. Astrid rolled her blue eyes, one still hidden by her blonde fringe.

"Let's say all seventh years did, for the sake of conversation, who do you think would?" Astrid asked.

"Max or Hercules," Rapunzel said, motioning to the seventh years at the Gryffindor table.

"Eh, my money's on Megara," Kristoff spoke up, gesturing to the seventh year Slytherin. "She's actually a good character. Yeah, had that nasty habit of listening to a guy two years ahead of her for a while before she put a stop to it. But she's actually really caring and took a major hit to the Slytherin's chances for the House Cup—and nearly cost her, her life in doing so."

Rapunzel nodded, remembering Jack raving about it three years ago about the crazy fourth year girl in his House. He had been star-struck and developed a little crush from then on Megara.

"She's pretty," Olaf said, pointing to the Beauxbatons delegates at the Ravenclaw table. Rapunzel subtly moved to her feet to peer over Kristoff's great height to see who Olaf was pointing at. The girl in question had icy blonde hair—nearly as white as Jack's—and pale skin. She didn't seem to mind the chill of Hogwarts since she wasn't wearing a thicker robe or shawl like her other delegates. The most interesting thing, Rapunzel noted, was the fact she was wearing gloves, a perfect blue that matched her uniform's blue silk.

Rapunzel sat back down and nodded her agreement. She was rather pretty, almost made Rapunzel second-guess her sexuality. And she had barely seen her face!

She looked over at Astrid to see her eyes were narrowed. Rapunzel couldn't tell if it was anger or analyzing and she was afraid to find out which one it was. Astrid shook her head and went back to her food.

"You sure can pick them," Kristoff said to Olaf after giving off a soft whistle of appreciation.

"Hey," Rapunzel snapped, glaring at Kristoff and waving her for threateningly. "Do _not_ whistle. For all you know, she could hate the attention. Be respectful."

Kristoff nodded readily. There had been one time Rapunzel had acted on her anger last year, and everyone knew from then on to either be respectful or be hexed so viciously it put Astrid's and Merida's retaliation to shame. She'd never tell them Merida had insisted she learn and practice the hexes she had unleashed that day nor how she advanced the hexes. She did tell Merida how happy she was that her redheaded friend had enforced those lessons.

"Good," Rapunzel said cheerfully and went back to scraping the last of her mashed potatoes off her plate with chunks of roast beef.

"Did you guys hear that Professor North taught Gryffindors and Slytherins Unforgivable Curses today?" Olaf asked out of nowhere.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, feeling her food leave it. She could only focus on the fact _Jack_ had to sit through that. Then she worried, because that meant Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws would learn it next and Hiccup would react badly. He wasn't as good at hiding his pain like Jack was and who knows how'd he react if someone brought up the Cruciatus Curse.

"Hiccup will be fine. He's stronger than you're giving him credit for," Astrid mumbling, squeezing Rapunzel's forearm for comfort. Rapunzel wanted to respond to that but Astrid had moved on to talking to the boys. "I hope not how to cast them. I will walk out of that classroom."

"We could asked Jack or Merida later about what they learned on it," Rapunzel reasoned. Astrid nodded in agreement as the feast wound down. Headmaster Moon dismissed the schools, the delegates leaving first with their headmasters to find their rooms in Hogwarts had opened for them. Then the rest of the students were dismissed back to their dorms to get a good night's rest.

Rapunzel skipped over to her friends and Astrid followed her. She didn't know why her fellow Hufflepuff had taken an interest in their group, but she didn't mind. After all, Rapunzel had a feeling it might have something to do with Hiccup, though she wouldn't say it out loud for her safety. Astrid was violent first and nice second.

"Ah wish Ah could put my name in that Goblet of Fire," Merida declared, staring longingly at the goblet.

"Where painful deaths have been recorded to happen?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow. "I see _no_ problem with that."

"Shut it, ye wee numpty," Merida snapped, punching Hiccup lightly in the arm.

"What is with people and punching me!?" Hiccup exclaimed, waving his arms about. Astrid snickered with a challenging raise to one of her eyebrows. "No, no, no, you stop that."

"Make me," Astrid challenged.

Hiccup looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "I like my life."

Merida snorted as Jack chuckled. Rapunzel just watched Astrid and Hiccup and couldn't help feeling that something very big happened over the summer. She always knew Astrid watched Hiccup a little more than was necessary before fifth year, but never dreamed of seeing them interacting and trading jokes. It was adorable.

"You two are _so cute!_ " Rapunzel couldn't stop herself from squealing.

And she witnessed the joy of the two blushing: Hiccup a deep scarlet and Astrid a lovely pink.

"I'm leaving," Astrid declared and abruptly left the Great Hall in fast stomps.

Hiccup groaned and leaned against the nearest wall, rubbing his face harshly with his hands.

"Fantastic," Hiccup mumbled as his hands flopped down next to his sides.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized quickly. She hadn't meant to ruin anything. She just couldn't help pointing out how cute their close—yet still painfully tentative—relationship was. Rapunzel had not filter for when she found something cute.

"It's fine," Hiccup sighed before looking at Jack and Merida. "What's this Fish was going on about North teaching us the Unforgivables?"

"He demonstrates them on spiders, says only the Imperious Curse can be countered, and that he's only showing us this so we know," Jack rattled off.

"Ah dinnae like the lesson," Merida declared, looking at the staff table. Rapunzel say her gaze focused on North.

"Was it because of the spiders?" Jack teased.

"Naw," Merida snapped, swinging her burning gaze on Jack. "Ah dinnae like it because he made vague references on _how_ tae cast them."

"Why?" Hiccup yelped, pushing off the wall and almost falling into Rapunzel from the force behind it. "In what world do fifteen-year-olds need to know how to control, torture, and kill someone?"

"One where Death Eater attacks are rising," Jack grumbled distantly. "He said we had to know what we were up against if we were to truly know the dangers of something."

"Ah would rather have just had the demonstrations of the Imperious Curse and leave oot the rest," Merida said.

"DADA will be fun, huh Punzie?" Hiccup chuckled darkly.

"I'd rather go to Herbology instead," Rapunzel sighed, dreamily wondering how the plants were doing. Maybe she could convince Professor Porter that she _could_ work with the Devil Snare and not be trapped. It always loved playing with her fingers and avoided her hair like it was the sun itself. Nothing could contain her if it didn't go for her hair.

"I think we'd all would except Hic," Jack laughed.

"I am not that bad!" Hiccup denied vehemently.

"You set a Mandrake on fire," Jack deadpanned.

"Once," Hiccup said, holding up one finger. Jack raised a challenging eyebrow. "Okay, thrice."

"Ah dunno think ye should keep working with plants, Hiccup," Merida chortled.

"Yeah, they might enact their revenge against you," Jack laughed.

"We do like you in one piece," Rapunzel chuckled.

"Haha," Hiccup deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. "I see how loved I am from you three. What is it, Pick on Hiccup Day?"

"Did you not see the banners hanging around the castle?" Jack jested.

"I thought they said Jack is a Prick," Hiccup deadpanned.

Merida was guffawing and Rapunzel was trying—and failing—to keep her laughs under control.

"That's it!" Jack yelled playfully, lunging for Hiccup. The auburn-haired boy yelped as Jack swung an arm around his neck. Jack began to rub his knuckles into Hiccup's already messy hair as Merida calmed down a little. Rapunzel kept giggling.

"Jack! Stop it, you _miklimunnr, vitskertr bacraut_ ," Hiccup yelled, squirming to get out of Jack's hold.

Rapunzel gasped, hands covering her mouth. Hiccup rarely cursed, and when he did, he went straight into Norse. She could only fathom what he said and, knowing his blacksmithing mentor, they could range from something Merida weak to something not even the great Merida Dunbroch would say for all the Galleons in Wizarding Britain. Rapunzel believed the curse was somewhere in the middle.

"Ye got a right, filthy mouth on ye, Hiccup," Merida laughed again.

"You don't even know what I said!" Hiccup defended himself as he straightened up from Jack releasing his hold on him. "Besides, Jack curses worse than me."

"For all we know, that could be false," Jack laughed, slapping Hiccup on the back.

"You're all terrible," Hiccup declared before looking at Rapunzel. "Except you, Punzie."

"What?" Jack gasped dramatically, fluttering a hand over his heart. "Do my ears deceive me or did Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III just say I, Jack Overland, am _terrible?_ "

"Ye ken it's true, Overland," Merida laughed.

"And you aren't defending yourself?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Ah have the wee devils as brothers. Ah've been corrupted long ago," Merida explained readily.

"Or you corrupted them," Jack countered.

"Can we all agree you two have corrupted nearly everyone you've met?" Hiccup suggested placatingly before a fight got out of hand.

"You are both amazing at it," Rapunzel added helpfully.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Hiccup suggested. "We have classes tomorrow and we don't want to fall asleep in Charms, Jack. Remember what happened last time with Mansnoozie?"

Rapunzel nodded her agreement as Merida and Jack begrudgingly agreed it was a good idea. She hugged each of them in turn before skipping off to her common room. Pulling out her willow wand, Rapunzel tapped the barrels to the specific rhythm before being allowed entrance. She walked into the tunnel before stepping over the lip into the warm common room. The older years were milling around, chatting about the feast. Barely anyone noticed she had finally arrived except for Olaf who waved at her, coal black hair askew and happy smile in place. Rapunzel passed him and ruffled his hair before ascending the steps to the girl's dormitories.

She entered to find Astrid was the only one there. The Viking girl was holding an axe, running a stone along the blade and letting out a horrid noise. Rapunzel scrunched her face at it but changed into her pajamas before heading to the bathroom. She took a while brushing out her hair and re-braiding it, but she was back in her dorm room to see that Astrid was still the only one there. She had put the stone away and was just staring at the axe.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Rapunzel spoke, crawling onto her own bed. Astrid gave a small grin.

"It's okay, Rapunzel. Everyone knows how you have no filter around things you find cute," Astrid laughed, blue eyes twinkling. "I remember plenty of incidents in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

Rapunzel blushed but smiled widely. She focused on the axe.

"That one looks different," Rapunzel decided to say.

Astrid looked down at the axe. There seemed to be thin robe wrapped around the inner section of the double-bladed axe in a practical and fashionable way. It also looked sturdier and newer. Rapunzel couldn't tell in the dim light if Astrid was blushing or not.

"I lost my old one," Astrid confessed, holding the blade up as if to get a better inspection in the light. "Hiccup felt guilty, thinking it was all his fault. It was a joint effort, but he won't believe me on that. So, he made me a new one."

Rapunzel was grinning widely, trying to keep a squeal down. She was positive she still made some noise by Astrid's bemused and exasperated face. She even threw in an eye roll.

"You love romances, don't you?" Astrid asked, giving Rapunzel an analytical look.

The long-haired blonde felt exposed and began to fiddle with the thick end of her braid. Was what Astrid said true? Did Rapunzel love romances? She's read fairy tales and seen people fall in and out of love at Hogwarts. She even witnessed two teachers becoming engaged her first year here. Maybe everything had led to her seeing romance where it flourished, and dreamed and wished that the two remained happy to the end of their days, along with it happening to her.

"Yes," Rapunzel decided to answer, still reminiscing on her thoughts. Of all the couples Hogwarts had produced, some falling apart within weeks and others still strong or even stronger.

"I hope you find someone to give you one," Astrid said with a grin.

Rapunzel was again struck by how different Astrid was. Or maybe it was her finally accepting feelings were meant to be shown and felt. Or maybe Rapunzel was the only one special enough to witness such things—outside of Hiccup recently. Either way, it humbled and elated Rapunzel on so many levels.

"I hope Hiccup is the right one for you," Rapunzel whispered, laying down on her bed. "Good night, Astrid."

"Good night, Rapunzel."

She was asleep in minutes, dreaming of wishes coming true and floating stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **So, I know you all have that one question: why the quick updates?**

 **Well, see, I have a fire burning beneath my ass. So far, out of the two fanfics I haven't given up on this website, this is the only one that the spark of inspiration has rekindled. I'm not putting it to waste. It helps that the reviews (even if the total is just 5** — **and I love them! Don't you dare think I don't!) gives me both motive and ideas that maybe I dwelled on for a bit or hadn't thought of but did work. No, I'm not asking for suggestions, I'm just saying you guys are brilliant in your reviews for my spark.**

 **Another reason is in less than a month, I'm moving into my dorm at college. I'm all kinds of nervous, terrified, and ready to move out of my parents' house. Thing is, I'm a procrastinator at heart. I want to go into a career that requires about 6-8 years of study and highly competitive. Once I reach college, I have to hit the ground running to accomplish what I want. Which means, these fanfics will be put on the wayside and updated more sporadically than when I was a senior in high school.**

 **Now that you know what will happen in about thirty days, I can get onto the reviews and chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **geekyglamour413: I am too. The first proper interaction between any of the four them won't be until chapter seven, but one between Flynn and Rapunzel would be farther down the road. I can't even wait for that.**

 **hixup: Like with geekyglamour413, I can't wait either for Flynn to get more involved. He's my favorite Disney prince. And thank you for noticing the character backgrounds. I tend to overthink on how everything would line up properly with the characters I pluck from Disney and Dreamworks. It's good to know I'm applying them properly to fit the Hogwarts AU while keeping them specifically to the character in question.**

 **slyside: Oh, there's going to be some fun when Jack's name is called. I will have Jack defending the twins, I haven't gotten too far in the story yet for it, but I definitely will.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Midnight Dragon Games & Note Passing**

Hiccup waited for the heavy breathing of his roommates to signal they were asleep. He knew Fishlegs wasn't. There wasn't his distinct snoring filling the room. As the clock ticking was the only sound in the dorm room, Hiccup finally kicked his blankets off him and sat up in bed. It was instinct and constant practicing that let him put his leg on in the dark and pull on one of his furred boots. Fishlegs was up in his bed, too, putting on his shoes and a furred vest as Hiccup grabbed his own.

They snuck silently out of their dorm, through the Ravenclaw common room, and down the stairs. Hiccup lead Fishlegs to one of the hidden passages that lead to the Gryffindor portrait. He had made it clear he'd check on each one when he went out—which was almost nightly if Astrid hadn't intervened and said he had to sleep at least on Tuesday or Thursday nights. He picked Thursdays. Early Transfiguration class was something Hiccup did not want to fall sleep in anytime soon thank you very much.

"Snotlout," Hiccup hissed, stepping out of the corridor to get a better angle to spy the portrait. His cousin was dressed in his plain pajamas, his own dirty furred vest worn over his shirt. Snotlout walked over and nodded brusquely. They weren't on the best of terms, but Hiccup would take it as an achievement that his cousin was willing to listen to him, especially in situations that required more brain than brawn. Snotlout at least recognized when those came up.

They ducked into a different passage, heading to the Slytherin portrait. Astrid would meet them there, knowing her hidden corridor to take. Snotlout had complained loudly about the discovery but Hiccup pointing out that Astrid was the best at staying silent and sneaking around, it was safer for her to be on her own. And the fact she always got there immediately to keep Ruffnut and Tuffnut in line was an extra bonus. It helped calm Snotlout down to realize he didn't need a babysitter.

Hiccup stuck his head out, his signal for Astrid. She nudged the Thorston Twins who were dressed in similarly designed pajamas, and the three of them made their way to the passage. Hiccup couldn't help smirking at the fact Astrid still had her headband in to match her nightshirt and pants. She gave him a look which Hiccup quickly took as to start leading them through the corridor or face her ire. Hiccup chose life.

The six Vikings began the trek down the small, dark corridor only illuminated by their wands. Usually, they were silent after a combination of Hiccup's sharp wit and Astrid's threats on the first night of this arrangement. But tonight, all six were whispering urgently between each other.

"They aligned with Slytherin, that's not good," Astrid whispered, the first one to interrupt their silence.

"Hey," Ruffnut hissed.

"Not you guys," Astrid sighed with a shake of her head. "But _most_ of Slytherin is with the Death Eaters."

"And Slytherin is one of the Houses with the most Vikings in it," Hiccup noted, looking behind him from where he was leading. It still felt weird being leader, even if he oversaw the Dragon Academy on Berk and creating appropriate formations with their dragons encase of war. He didn't like to imagine it happening anytime soon, but that was the optimism in Hiccup. He knew it would come. Just because Pitch wasn't around anymore, didn't mean his Death Eaters would sit back idly and let his beliefs dwindle into nothingness. Jack wasn't wrong about the increased Death Eater attacks occurring.

"As much as us being Vikings is awesome, what does that have to do with this alliance shit?" Snotlout asked. Despite the wording, Hiccup would give him props on an intelligent question.

"Going for a House with a higher probability of having future allegiances to Death Eaters is saying they support it, too, and stand by the cause," Fishlegs began his explanation. "Having Vikings, especially those related to the Thorston family, in it is a bonus."

"What does our family have to do with it?" Tuffnut asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

"And, like, why are we stuck with Dagur during meals?" Ruffnut complained, her face paling a little. Either that or it was the light casting across her face weirdly from their wands. Hiccup bet the former.

"Can't really help you with the Dagur part," Hiccup sighed with a helpless shrug.

"And it was known that your dad was a heavy supporter of You-Know-Who when he was alive. He never even expressed if he renounced him completely or not after the attack on the chief's family," Astrid butted in.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked equal parts ashamed and horrified with a good dose of their maniac gleam. Hiccup feared for what they were to say next.

"I think we need to talk to Dad," Ruffnut declared, looking at her twin.

"And the sheep," Tuffnut added.

" _Vitskertr_ ," Ruffnut growled, punching Tuffnut in the face.

"Should we worry about anyone else on Berk?" Fishlegs gulped, fiddling with his fingers and wand, sending his light to focus more on the wall than in front of him. "I know Mom's still disgruntled about the whole denouncing You-Know-Who."

"So's Dad," Snotlout added with a too-quick shrug of feigned nonchalance. "Mom's indifferent."

"My parents stood by Stoick's decision," Astrid tacked on.

"That's where it's strange," Fishlegs whispered, looking nervous and ready to pee himself. "Dad was the same way and then he died in a dragon raid."

Hiccup refused to flinch. He still felt guilty he hadn't solved the secrets of dragons sooner. More people of the village would be alive then. Astrid seemed to register his thought process and reached around Fishlegs to squeeze his wrist before dropping it. It was comforting.

"Same with Mom," Tuffnut whispered. Ruffnut looked worried.

"Are you saying most households are split?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes," Hiccup declared readily.

He knew enough about the disgruntled whispers that followed him throughout the village before the battle with the Red Death. Some villagers had accused him of being the reason they had separated from Pitch while others had solely blamed his mom and pitied him for being the byproduct of his parents' unsightly union. Being invisible for so long on Berk had let him slip on the fringes of gossip and conversations, discerning what was fact from fiction. He knew how many households were split about the decision, even fourteen years after Pitch's mysterious death. He knew how the Ingerman household was on the verge of a proper split when Fishlegs' father met his untimely demise. Or that the Thorston patriarch was vocal about his decision on Hiccup's dad being an oaf for denouncing the alliance when surrounded by his fellow thinkers.

"How do you know?" Snotlout asked, tone both accusatory and intrigued.

"Some nice little fairy would whisper the answer in my ears," Hiccup intoned sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I eavesdropped. Being invisible and the village's embarrassment had some perks."

He watched his fellow dragon riders flinch. It was weird seeing them remorseful for their treatment of him. Weird, unsettling, and kind of warming.

Hiccup knew Ruffnut and Tuffnut had done it purely for the fact he was a good victim for pranks. He never actively went for revenge after most of their pranks, though there were the rare few he couldn't let slide. He was fairly gracious on being duped considering his observation skills on his surroundings were on high alert at all times from one too many mishaps and scares in his lifetime. And most people generally didn't care if what happened to Hiccup was an accident or not back then.

Fishlegs, Hiccup knew, was forced to not interact with him on his mother's request. He could forgive the burly blonde for that.

Snotlout was raised with his father feeding his pride and ego, telling him how much better he was and to put the little guys down. He took it to heart and didn't break the habit until he saw just what Hiccup could do just because he was different. It was a slow transition, but Hiccup could see it taking hold when Snotlout began to listen to his suggestions more and occasionally followed Hiccup's orders without Astrid threatening to beat him into a pulp. It was progress and Hiccup was gaining pride in his cousin for doing so.

Hiccup had a feeling that Astrid's avoidance of him was more to gain back her family's lost standing after her uncle than anything her parents enforced on her. To gain it back, she couldn't very well align herself with Hiccup, and he understood that. He had wanted to bring pride to the Haddock family name as much as she did the Hofferson. It only made sense and he'd come to respect her decision. Didn't mean he couldn't have his crush on her from afar, knowing she was unattainable at the time, and cheering her own to achieve her family's redemption.

"That's—" Tuffnut began before Astrid slapped a hand over his mouth.

They were approaching the end of the corridor and to the grounds of Hogwarts. From there, it all depended on stealth, Disillusion Charms, and not speaking to get to the Forbidden Forest. Extinguishing the light from their wands, each Viking cast the charm on themselves before steadily walking out onto the grassy hill. They crept silently, only their breathing giving them away. Hiccup was happy for the gibbous moon giving them more light. During the new moon, there had been so much tripping it was hysterical that they hadn't been caught. The only one who hadn't been tripped was Astrid, but it was Astrid, so of course it wouldn't happen to her.

They didn't drop the charm until Hogwarts' imposing structure had been swallowed by the trees. Each one pulled their wands out and cast the Lumos Charm. They began walking again, Astrid in the lead this time since she knew the Forest the best. Hiccup might explore the Forbidden Forest more often than his other friends, but he was no match for Astrid's prowess in it.

"What do we do about Dagur and Grimborn?" Astrid asked as the six of them climbed over a fallen tree.

"We'll just have to be cautious," Hiccup sighed, sitting on top of the trunk before jumping down cautiously, putting most of his weight on his right leg.

"Why's the name Grimborn familiar?" Snotlout asked, jumping down beside Hiccup and tripping to face plant into the dirt. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off like nothing happened.

"He's the leader of the Dragon Hunters south of Berk," Fishlegs provided, looking nervous and holding his wand tightly. But his eyes glimmered with his knowledge as they continued walking once the Thorston Twins had climbed over the tree. "Trader Johann mentioned him once or twice in his stories. I didn't think he was real."

"What's he doing being headmaster of Durmstrang then?" Astrid hissed.

"Maybe its a hobby?" Tuffnut suggested.

"Or the dragon hunting is," Snotlout suggested.

"Or you're both idiots," Ruffnut snapped, banging her head against Tuffnut's.

"Johann mentioned he had a brother as his second-in-command. Maybe he handles most of the business with the Dragon Hunters during the school year. Johann did mention that they were busier in the summer," Fishlegs explained. "I had thought it was because of the warmer weather. It had attracted a greater number of raids and there wasn't any threat of ice for boats."

"That probably plays a part in it as much as Grimborn being Durmstrang's headmaster," Hiccup supplied. He gave a heavy sigh as they approached the place their dragons were at. We'll just have to be very careful around them. We can't let them know anything about Berk making peace with the dragons or that we have dragons in the forest."

"Aye, Dragon Master," Tuffnut saluted.

"Don't call me that," Hiccup snapped, glaring at the male twin.

"But all the kids do," Ruffnut whined.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes into a fiercer glare. He knew it was still on the side of pathetic, but it was better than nothing. He hated the name with every fiber of his being. If he was forced to have someone call him something, he'd prefer Dragon Tamer because that's what he did. He did not control the dragons, merely tamed them to be docile. There's a difference.

"It does suit you," Astrid called from ahead. Hiccup could hear the jest in her words.

He pursed his lips to figure out how to get them to stop calling him that. There were many reasons to stop calling him that, and not just because Hiccup hated the name. If they accidentally said it in Hogwarts when they believed it was safe and someone heard, it would spread. Hiccup didn't know if they would identify him with it, but the name alone would give away what he's capable of. He knew his dad was worried about Death Eaters coming after him if they heard of Hiccup taming dragons. It was why he wasn't allowed to even tell Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel anything about the summer. He couldn't bring them out to meet Toothless—who he knew Rapunzel would gush endless about how cute he was—or how he really lost his leg. How he had gained the other Vikings as friends and shield brothers and sisters. How he had grown into the position of the Heir and Pride of Berk.

Just thinking about all that had happened this summer made Hiccup's lungs clench.

That wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about. It was getting these new friends of his to _stop_ calling him the Dragon Master. He could do a bet. Astrid loved challenges; Snotlout couldn't refuse them; if it was crazy enough, the Thorston Twins would be in immediately; Fishlegs would go with it after much persuasion. It had to lean towards his favor while appearing fair or manageable with a proper plan.

Hiccup remembered some of their earlier games for coordination between a group of riders on dragons. Dragon Trap was a perfect game to play. One rider and their dragon was to be rounded up by the others so they couldn't fly off. So far, Hiccup and Toothless hadn't been caught yet, but Astrid was gaining her own reputation on not being caught as often with her sneaky skills. And the fact she had quickly learned the area of Berk just as easily as Hiccup had in learning to fly Toothless. The Forbidden Forest gave her a better advantage for her extended exploration of it, making it seem to be in her advantage better and negating the fact Hiccup would be riding Toothless at night instead of in the day. Hopefully.

"How's this," Hiccup began, making sure his voice didn't portray any smugness. It was better they didn't believe he had too great a chance in winning. That only made them try harder. "We play Dragon Trap tonight. Catch Toothless and me, you can call me Dragon Master when we're alone or back at Berk all you want. _I_ win, you stop calling me that altogether."

"But you _always_ win," Ruffnut whined.

"Because I know Berk," Hiccup argued seamlessly. "I don't know the Forbidden Forest as well."

"But it is night," Astrid pointed out, turning to look at him. He should have known she'd see that little bit that was in his favor. It was hard to get anything past Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup was honestly shocked he had kept Toothless a secret as long as he had with how determined Astrid had been to know how he had gotten so good at Dragon Training. But a good tactic for pushing Astrid into doing something was to strike at her pride, intelligence, or both.

Hiccup made sure the light of his wand illuminated his face so Astrid could see his challenge as well as hear it. "You just have to know how to look for things. After all, I downed Toothless. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Baiting them was easier, especially when Hiccup was comfortable around them. Walking closer to their dragons put confidence deep into Hiccup's bones. He never felt as sure as himself than when he was with dragons. His limbs didn't seem awkward, he found his voice as easy as breathing, and he just knew what he was doing. Not even Care of Magical Creatures—his best class—had let him feel this way.

"You're on, _Dragon Master,_ " Astrid teased, accepting his challenge.

"You're going down, Haddock," Snotlout laughed, finding confidence in what he believed was against Hiccup.

"Uh, maybe we should rethink this," Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup almost relented. He knew it was stupid and dangerous, but he needed that name to stop more.

"One rule," Hiccup amended, holding up one finger. "We do not fly close to Hogwarts. We won't even pass that tree on our dragons."

Hiccup pointed to one of the higher trees in the forest, easily spotted by the glowing silver flowers that grew in its branches, even in the dead of winter. It was a perfect landmark for flying anytime of the year.

"Perfect," Astrid smirked as they rounded a series of rocks. Before they entered their hidden clearing, she smirked at Hiccup. "You're going down."

"We'll see," Hiccup taunted, tempted to stick his tongue out.

He walked into the clearing and was plowed over by a black mass. He wasn't even able to make out Toothless's face before his tongue was slobbering up Hiccup's face. The wafting fish breath washed over Hiccup, making him gag while he laughed, pushing Toothless's wide, triangular face away from him. His acidic green eyes were wide and innocent, pupils dilated and tongue lolling out of his toothless mouth. He kept twitching his ear flaps around and his tail was swishing. The prosthetic tailfin wasn't at the end, exposing what Hiccup had done to his best friend.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup chided as he stood up, shaking the dragon slobber off him. Toothless chuckled in his dragon way. Hiccup flicked some of it at his face, causing the fearsome Night Fury to shake its head. "Come on, bud, we're going for a fly."

Toothless began to wiggle in anticipation, rushing towards the hidden area Hiccup had placed his saddle and tailfin. He gathered it up before returning to Hiccup, standing still enough for Hiccup to buckle everything in place. Then he was hopping around again, wiggling and giving off grins. Hiccup laughed as he looked at his fellow riders.

Snotlout was getting into his more chair-like saddle on his Monstrous Nightmare's snake-like neck, gripping the long, twisting horns. Hookfang looked ready, as if knowing the challenge that was about to happen. The double claws on his wings clinked against the nearest rock.

Fishlegs was whispering to his Gronckle. Hiccup watched as Meatlug rolled over at the attention, making it difficult to finish putting on her saddle, but Fishlegs managed. Somehow. Her tiny ears flicked in pleasure at the scratches Fishlegs was giving her bumped-covered hide.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were butting heads, or trying to. Their Hideous Zippleback heads had picked them up by the scruff of their pajamas and held them apart. It was a common enough occurrence Hiccup wasn't worried about something happening. Barf, the left head, held Ruffnut while Belch, the right head, held Tuffnut. Hiccup knew how irritated the dragon got at its bickering riders most of the time, but cherished them nonetheless with exasperation. Luckily, their saddles were on before the twins had started to argue about something.

Astrid was giving her blue and yellow Deadly Nadder a good scratch scratch behind her head spines. Stormfly was clicking in pleasure, leaning down with her wings extended over Astrid. Her saddle was on and Astrid was giving extra love to the areas around it. Hiccup felt his lips twitching for a smile and might have if Toothless hadn't plowed him over to lick him. Again.

"Toothless, stop!" Hiccup yelped, pushing the dragon's head away again gently.

"Ten seconds, Hiccup," Astrid called out, pulling herself onto her dragon. The other riders did so, too. Once Hiccup locked his prosthetic into the mechanism that controlled Toothless's tailfin, he took off into the air. It was instant how he felt instinct takeover him.

For three seconds, Hiccup let himself bask in the feeling of flying with Toothless. Every muscle Toothless used, his leg immediately twitched to compensate the tailfin. He learned in tandem with Toothless when he curved. His huge, bat-like wings flapped in time with Hiccup's heartbeat and everything felt right again. As if Hiccup was where he belonged with a half he didn't needed completing until he found it. And those three seconds were glorious and freedom. This was what flying was about, and Hiccup knew it was better than any broom.

"Okay, bud, let's win this," Hiccup whispered, clicking the tailfin into position. Toothless didn't hesitate to beat his great wings to shoot him forwards. Hiccup knew only Astrid could even try to match his speed. Deadly Nadders were one of the fastest dragon species around, but were next to nothing to Night Furies.

Hiccup clicked the tailfin again when he knew it was nearing his ten seconds. They dived towards the trees and weaved around them. It was trickier than the sea stacks, relying heavily on maneuverability and Toothless's flexibility. Hiccup was grinning, mind whirring on how to do this.

The trees where were Fishlegs and Meatlug would be. The Gronckle had the best ability to fly in the trees, being ale to fly any direction—even backwards! It was a skill Astrid would use to her advantage in the trees. Barf and Belch and Hookfang would be above the tree line, waiting for when Hiccup would pop back up. Astrid would put them in prime positions, far from each other but close enough to react to one's call. Astrid, on the other hand, was the wild card in Hiccup's opinion. Stormfly could handle the trees just fine, but it was still tricky like it was for Toothless. But she could also be above the tree line, depending on Stormfly's speed to catch up wherever Toothless shot up out of the thick foliage.

"Let's do this," Hiccup whispered, knowing Toothless had heard him.

Clicking the tailfin, the two shot up into the sky. Hiccup kept himself pressed against Toothless's back, gripping the handles on the saddle. As they reached high into the sky, Hiccup looked over to see that Astrid had done exactly as he thought: the twins and Snotlout had been above the tree line and were racing after him. It appeared Astrid had decided to stay in the trees, probably knowing the area better and believing it would be best if she joined Fishlegs in the plan.

There was a squawk and Hiccup know he got that deduction wrong. Clicking the tailfin, he and Toothless began to spiral sideways and down, just missing Stormfly's body from crashing into them. Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless straightened out and took flight at a great speed again. It was a little hard to breathe because of the pressure, but Hiccup was enjoying this. He kept an eye on the approaching Deadly Nadder and the trees below. He swore he saw movement that looked like a Gronckle. He felt Toothless began to move and responded to what he needed to be done easily. They rolled again, diving amongst the branches and moving around trunks. He could hear Astrid's shout ringing behind him.

Then green smoke took up his vision. Hiccup shoved his face into his pajama shirt and twitched his hands tighter on the handles. Toothless seemed to understand the subtle plea and dove upwards, shooting between the two Zippleback heads, causing their riders to scream and whoop. Hiccup knew Tuffnut had screamed, his sister didn't have such a girly scream. They twisted around Hookfang's mass and Hiccup knew Snotlout had cursed. Granted, nothing as bad as Gobber.

Hiccup was smiling. They were as much into winning this game as he was. This might be the best one yet.

Toothless hiccup a small shot at Hookfang's wing closest to the Zippleback. The Nightmare turned on Barf and Belch, roaring and clawing. Snotlout was cursing and the twins were panicking, cursing in their own weird way. Hiccup laughed and barely veered past Astrid.

"Catch me if you can, milady!" Hiccup taunted, diving back into the trees.

Where was Fishlegs? Hiccup was worried about him and his Gronckle. They were slow but gave great damage when they landed a hit. Not knowing where they were scared Hiccup witless. Astrid knew that, too. She'd lost most of her games from forgetting about Fishlegs and Meatlug. He knew she'd be trying to get him into that same mindset and he refused. After Astrid, Hiccup considered Fishlegs a great threat because of all of that. No one in their right mind would consider a Gronckle more dangerous than a Monstrous Nightmare or a Hideous Zippleback or a Deadly Nadder, yet alone a Night Fury. But Hiccup wasn't stupid and knew how stealthy they were in the trees and how much freedom they had to move while still going their stop speed.

Even now, to not crash or make loud noise, Hiccup and Toothless had to slow considerably to be stealthy. He knew Astrid had done the same, but there was still the rustling of branches that didn't correspond with the slight breeze that gave her away.

Then, it happened.

Meatlug with Fishlegs on her back came barreling around a tree. Hiccup barely got Toothless out of the way and farther in the trees before they had turned around to stop them. He clicked the tailfin in place and they were up in the air. Snotlout and the twins were still trying to untangle their dragons in the air. Of what Hiccup could tell, none of them had been gravely harmed and would join in once the dragons were done sorting out their dispute. Or until Hookfang realized Barf and Belch were incapable of doing what they did and it was all Toothless. He'd be more ashamed than angry for falling for such a trick Hiccup didn't worry about too great repercussions from the Nightmare.

Toothless arched in a circle, flapping higher into the night. Grey clouds were rolling in, providing better cover up where they were safest. He should have known Astrid would have somehow managed to get there before him and the Deadly Nadder delivered the first hit of the night. He and Toothless went tumbling out of the clouds, out of control momentarily before they regained a better position for the wind to catch Toothless's wings and angle himself perfectly. They tucked back in and the tailfins slicked against his tail as they dived back into the forest. They didn't expect Meatlug to ram forcefully—but not damaging—into their side. They went tumbling into the foliage and were stopped from moving by the appearance of the Zippleback and Nightmare. Looking up, Hiccup spotted Stormfly flying above, her rider having a smug grin on her face.

He wasn't happy he lost. It meant they would keep calling him that gods-awful title. But he was proud they _finally_ managed to catch him.

"Good job, guys," Hiccup laughed as Toothless grumbled his own acknowledgement over a bruised pride. "You win."

"WE BEAT THE DRAGON MASTER!" Tuffnut cheered, standing on the stirrups of his saddle, thrusting his arms into the air.

Everyone laughed and Hiccup felt closer to them and filled with pride. They ad come far from that first time on dragons, battling against a dragon that shouldn't have been the size that it was. Hiccup hadn't even heard the orders Astrid was giving. Either that, or she was using the hand signals Tuffnut had invented a week before they went off to Hogwarts.

"Let's head back. Don't want to fall asleep in class," Hiccup joked as the six flew back to the clearing and had to leave their dragons behind as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hiccup was about to fall asleep in Charms.

He was such a hypocrite. Last night, he chastised Jack about getting a good night's rest so he wouldn't fall asleep, and what was Hiccup doing? Almost falling asleep in Charms class. Professor Mansnoozie had yet to question him on it or make a noise targeted at Hiccup to jolt him awake, which he was internally grateful for. Jack, however, was sending him concerned looks throughout the lesson. It wasn't until they had time in class to work on their essays did Jack take the initiative to question Hiccup. A folded piece of parchment landed in front of Hiccup writing out a sentence. Knowing who it was, Hiccup finished his sentence before looking at his mute teacher. Professor Mansnoozie was busy grading other essays so Hiccup opened it up.

 _Are you okay?_

Hiccup recognized Jack's scratchy handwriting in the consistent pressure of writing with a quill. Even Hiccup was terrible at it and he grew up around wizards. Granted, they were Vikings, and thus used to charcoal or the better invention of a fountain pen. All the riders had thought it archaic their first years at the thought of using a quill. Fountain pens were easily replaceable—be it the pen itself or the cartridge inside of it.

 _Nightmares_

Hiccup wasn't lying about that. After their game of Dragon Trap and Hiccup's first lost, he had dream of the battle with the Red Death. Of his free-falling into smoke and flames. Toothless was screeching above him. All Hiccup could think of was that Toothless would be safe; Astrid would keep him safe. She promised. He jolted awake every time when the ground was nearing so close. His amputation site kept aching every time he woke, as if remembering the flames licking at it and the irreparable damage it had sustained. It was rare a wizard lost a limb. There were more Vikings with missing limbs than anything else on Berk. But that would stop soon. The dragons weren't a threat and Hiccup prayed he'd be the last amputee for a long while.

The folded parchment was back as Hiccup had been dwelling on the nightmare.

 _About what?_

Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath. He knew what he could write but his hand clenched dangerously around his quill, almost snapping it. Slowly dipping it into an inkwell, Hiccup slowly wrote out his answer.

 _How I lost my leg._

Hiccup flicked the folded note to Jack, not looking at his worried friend. Jack didn't need to see the guilt as much as the fear that plagued him from his nightmare and Durmstrang being here. Stress was weighing him down, clogging his lungs and squeezing his trachea. He needed to write to his dad, probably tonight or during his free period. Hiccup rubbed his eyes before writing another sentence of his essay. He ignored the response Jack had wrote until he was finished with his paragraph. Slipping the note open and in front of him, just remembering to check on the teacher, Hiccup stared down at the question.

 _What do you think of the Durmstrang headmaster?_

Why was Jack asking this? He could very well ask Hiccup some other time and not in class over notes. He should know this, but Hiccup remembered how much Jack loved breaking the rules. Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation of his friend.

 _I don't trust him as far as I can throw him._

It was true. Hiccup flicked the note back to Jack. Viggo Grimborn was not someone Hiccup would trust, not even before when he believed dragons were the symbol of evil and everything wrong in the world behind Pitch Black and his second-in-command, Drago Bludvist. Something about the name and what little Fishlegs revealed of Johann's stories on their way back to the Ravenclaw Tower had Hiccup deeply distrusting the man. It was rare he got an immediate distaste for someone, but Grimborn had wormed his way onto the list.

It was another thing he'd desperately had to tell his dad. If Grimborn _was_ the leader of the Dragon Hunters, his dad might know something and give advice on the matter. Hiccup wanted to say he could handle it, but feared the dangers of just assuming he could.

The parchment snapped Hiccup from his thoughts again.

 _You'd throw your back out doing so._

Hiccup scowled at the note and sent Jack his best writhing gaze. It had little to not affect if Jack's bright, cheeky smile was anything to go by. Sighing, Hiccup thought of what to write when the bell rang. Groaning in relief, Hiccup began to gather his supplies.

Hands landed loudly on his desk and he jumped back, staring up at Tuffnut's manically grinning face. He knew that look. The male Thorston was going to do something stupid. Hiccup flicked his gaze to Ruffnut who was quickly walking over to her twin. She seemed to know exactly what her brother was doing and did not support it. That was rare when it came to their teasing and pranks, which meant Tuffnut was going to do something _insanely_ stupid.

"How's it going Dra—" Tuffnut began in the middle of the departing class if Ruffnut hadn't punched him square in the jaw.

Hiccup sighed in relief as Jack pulled him up, looking somewhere between shocked and confused.

"Oh, I"m hurt, I'm very much hurt," Tuffnut cried, writhing on the floor. Hiccup kept a snicker down.

"Get up, butt-elf," Ruffnut snapped, glaring down at her twin with hands on her hips.

"Bridge of Grendel," Tuffnut sniped, kicking Ruffnut's shin. He got to his feet, holding his jaw.

"You're on, _skreyja blot_ ," Ruffnut screamed viciously, tackling her twin back to the ground.

"What's going on?" Jack asked in shock at the display.

"Tuffnut was being stupid," Hiccup deadpanned.

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs for backup. He shook his head vehemently. Hiccup sighed. Where was Astrid when he needed her? She would help him split the twins up. Was it even worth splitting them up? Hiccup looked back at them and decided that, yes, he had to. Barf and Belch weren't here to pick up their respective riders and hold them apart. Hiccup was about to pull out his wand out when Professor Mansnoozie approached and cast his signature silent charms, splitting the two fighting siblings with a wave and flick. The Thorston Twins stood rigidly in front of the short, golden-haired man with a good three feet apart.

Hiccup and Fishlegs exchanged a glance before they left the classroom. There was nothing they could do if they were caught by a professor fighting. Jack followed Hiccup, questions streaming out of his mouth about what Tuffnut was about to say, why Ruffnut stopped him, and what were those looks between him and Fishlegs about. Hiccup was about to explode and he felt the same he did his first two and a half years with his friends on not telling them about his mom. But this was worse. He wanted to tell them—scream it from the top of the Astronomy Tower to them about what he did. To drag them to meet Toothless, to understand he found his voice and what made him special. That he was gaining his own confidence and they didn't need to be so overprotective anymore. Hiccup was growing up, just like they were. It was time he stood up for himself.

"Jack, stop," Hiccup pleaded, leaning against the nearest wall. He needed a moment of quiet before he started to form answers to his questions and to reel his frazzled nerves in.

"Hic, are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

Hiccup laughed hysterically at that. No, he wasn't okay. He didn't know how his dad did half the things he did about leading and keeping things secret. Everything in him screamed to tell Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel what happened this summer. But his dad knew how important information was and he worried. It took Hiccup being disowned and nearly dying to realize how much his dad worried and he didn't need to make it worse. He's done it enough for the past fifteen years.

"Hic?" Jack asked worriedly, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jack," Hiccup laughed out. "I'm fucking fantastic."

"You're worrying me," Jack admitted, squeezing Hiccup's shoulder slightly.

"It's just a lot, Jack," Hiccup sighed when his laughter receded. He felt tired and done, ready to curl up in a corner of the castle and not wake up till Ragnarok. "I'm fine; I'll be fine. Just give me time."

Jack pursed his lips but nodded. He pulled Hiccup into a hug and the auburn-haired boy just put his head on his friend's collarbone. He didn't even have the energy to return it.

"You'll come to us when it gets too much?" jack asked.

"I'll try," Hiccup mumbled.

"If not us, then Astrid. Even I can tell you got insanely close with her. She's probably worried about you, too," Jack said. Hiccup nodded his agreement. Jack released Hiccup and pulled away, grinning his prankster grin that would make Loki proud. "Now, I'm going to go to Care of Magical Creatures and cause mayhem. You are going to DADA, sit by Rapunzel or Astrid, and not think of anything that's causing," Jack gesture to Hiccup's disheveled look, "this."

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup sassed, rolling his eyes. "But I'll try. Make no promises, though."

"I'll take it," Jack resigned himself before walking off to class.

Hiccup sighed and turned the opposite way, not looking forward to DADA class. Unforgivables, here he comes. Blah!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Ta-da, rapid update!**

 **I know this chapter is probably the shortest one so far, but that doesn't mean it lacks in information. Actually, I'd say this one gives plenty of information if you're willing to dissect it a little.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElektraVamp05: I can't wait for the exciting things, either. It's very close, just a few more chapters. To answer your question, I am. I've dwelled on it for awhile, and found that each one would fit with the story. The first and second tournaments worked out well with how I want to plan out the story, and I couldn't really think of anything that could top the third, so I kept it.**

 **geekyglamour413: I'm glad you loved that chapter. I had fun writing it. Then again, I like playing around with the different relationships found between characters. And, of course, DRAGONS! I _love_ dragons.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Dagur the Deranged**

Merida rubbed her face as she walked back to her dormitory. She was tired, still angry at her mum, and just wanted to sleep. All Hallows Eve was drawing to a close, the sun just a glimmer of light on the horizon out the windows and the halls illuminated by torches, candelabras, and chandeliers.

Her brain was numb from all the studying she had done with her friends. Luckily enough, Jack hadn't gotten detention that night for his banger display in Care of Magical Creatures, but his one week of detention with De Witte would begin tomorrow. Instead of going to dinner, Rapunzel had made a quick run to the kitchen for sandwiches, which they all discreetly ate in the library. They covered all topics, discussing appropriate answers for essays or worksheets. Some homework could only be done by one person since they only took that specific class. Like Hiccup with Ancient Runes, Merida with Muggle Studies, Jack with Divination, and Rapunzel with Arithmancy.

Merida wasn't one for studying. Not after her mum ruined it with her boring lectures at home. Her friends made it significantly better, but not enough for her to find enjoyment in it without them. Merida was about to turn a corner when she heard voices. Usually, her confrontational attitude would have her rounding the corner to interrupt what they were discussing, and she almost did, if she didn't overhear the hostile question.

"What do you want Dagur?" the voice snapped.

For a moment, Merida feared it was Hiccup. But no, his voice was nasally, not this bragging irritant. Merida rolled her eyes. Snotlout, then.

Her eyes widened when realization struck. What was going on? Why was he talking to Dagur? He better not be planning _anything_ against Hiccup with that brute if he knew what was good for him.

"I heard some interesting stories of late," Dagur said conversationally, snapping Merida out of her thoughts.

"About what?" Snotlout asked. Merida was shocked there wasn't any bragging. "About my awesomeness? Or about it's only a matter of time before I become Chief of Berk?"

 _Spoke too soon._

Merida rolled her eyes. Snotlout could never change. He was a bragging little shite. She couldn't believe he and Hiccup were related.

"No, about the dragons," Dagur explained evenly.

Merida raised an eyebrow at that. Pulling her hair into as tight a ponytail as she could make it, Merida peered around the corner. Snotlout was closer to the wall, having the smart idea of being in the light of a torch. A foot in front of him was Dagur, lean frame and unruly, dark red hair. He was grinning widely, probably thinking he had Snotlout in a verbal trap. Not that it was hard to get him into one. Snotlout wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. But he also wasn't the dullest.

"What about them?" Snotlout asked, confused. "If you mean the raids, they've stopped for us, too. We don't know why."

"I believe you do," Dagur accused, his bushy eyebrows drawing together. "I _know_ you do."

"Seriously, Dagur, I don't know how they stopped," Snotlout denied vehemently. Merida examined him, trying to find his trick. Snotlout was, interestingly enough, a very good liar. But there was on tell and Merida saw it. His left pointer finger curled in a little from where it was crossed over his chest, in plain view for Merida.

"I heard rumors Hiccup defeated a Red Death. _By himself_ ," Dagur accused.

"Hiccup? Princess Outpost? Yeah right," Snotlout laughed. His finger curled in just a twitch more. "He's a fishbone. Can't even lift an axe!"

"You do have a point," Dagur relented. "But I will still have to ask Hiccup. Maybe the Thorston Twins can give me some more answers."

"You leave Ruff and Tuff alone," Snotlout snapped viciously, arms uncrossing so his hands could curl into fists by his sides.

Merida wheeled back slightly in shock. Snotlout had never been vicious or defensive of anyone. She knew his best friends were the Thorston Twins, especially Tuffnut, but she'd never seen him react like that. Maybe it was because the Thorston Twins could defend themselves; maybe it was because they only feared one thing. Merida remembered that DADA class with the boggart, remembered when a boy who—Merida realized—looked like a younger version of Dagur without the face tattoos appeared. The one fear, and Snotlout was making sure they didn't face it in real life again. It was kind of touching and made Merida reevaluate Snotlout for a moment.

"Then tell me what I want to know," Dagur snarled.

Snotlout was silent, debating with himself. Merida could see the conflict covering his face. She watched as resolution and resentment settled on his face.

"No," Snotlout whispered.

"Then I get to have fun with them," Dagur laughed, grinning manically.

Snotlout glared before punching Dagur in the face. Merida put a hand over her mouth to keep a gasp or cheer in. She didn't know which one she had wanted to make. Her fellow Gryffindor stood there, anger resonating off his features as his fists were clenched by his side.

"I advise you leave us all alone, Dagur," Snotlout growled menacingly. "I don't care if you're the Cracker of Skulls or the Slayer of Beasts, if you mess with _any_ of my fellow ri— _tribesmen_ , I will fight you. Even if I know I'll lose, I still will."

Snotlout stomped off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Merida pulled herself back around the corner and stood up. She undid her ponytail, mind whirling on what everything had meant. Like Astrid had said, something big had happened on Berk. Merida just didn't know what and wouldn't know until Hiccup broke or his dad allowed him to. But whatever it was, it not only put Hiccup in danger, but his entire tribe. She leaned against the wall, running a hand through her tangle of curls. What could Hiccup have done? Sure, he got in trouble better than her brothers, but it was never on purpose like them. He was always trying to prove himself and help his tribe, and all his attempts had ended in failure if Merida remembered the stories correctly.

Worrying her lip, Merida assumed it was safe to round the corner. It really wasn't.

Dagur was still there, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, a dark bruise already forming across it. Merida froze, realizing she was alone. In an empty corridor. Off the main way to Gryffindor Tower. With a deranged bully now looking at her with small green eyes, the left one with dark blue tattoos running over it. She never felt so afraid and nervous before. Merida was brave. Her da's brave lass and her mum's rebellious daughter. She feared nothing.

But she'd heard his threats and feared what he might do if he ever found out if she was Hiccup's friend. Or what he could do to Jack or Rapunzel. And there was no telling what he could do to Hiccup. Her Ravenclaw friend never even mentioned _what_ Dagur had done to him. And for that, she was afraid of what he could have done to the Thorston Twins to keep them tightlipped and fearful of him.

"Where are you off to?" Dagur asked, grinning widely. Merida didn't like that.

"Back tae my common room," Merida answered snippily, moving to go around him.

Dagur grabbed her arm. Merida instantly went for her wand when she noticed a knife in Dagur's other hand. She froze watching it wearily. She'd seen how Vikings fought with weapons against magic. Hiccup had said they used a runic alphabet to make the weapons block spells and last longer. She could see symbols engraved in the knife's blade and was scared to know how many spells it could block from her wand.

"Why don't I walk you there?" Dagur suggested.

Merida lifted her chin. She was Merida Dunbroch, bravest fifth year of the Gryffindor House. A knife would not intimidate her. Yes, it would make her follow his orders, but only until she was able to disarm him.

"Fine," Merida sniffed. Dagur looped an arm around her waist and Merida cringed on the inside. She could feel the knife pressed against her side. If it wasn't for that glaikit weapon, Merida would have shaken him off and hexed him to the ninth ring of hell.

They walked in silence, Merida glaring resolutely ahead. She was lucky it was so dark out and most people were in their dorms. Not only that, but the route was a secluded, lesser known one. It was longer and required walking in areas most didn't like to. Merida had always liked it, until she was left alone with a guy who had a knife to her side.

"Whit dae ye want?" Merida finally asked as they rounded a corner.

"Can't I walk a pretty lady back to her common room?" Dagur asked innocently.

Merida glared at him.

"Nae when ye have a knife tae her side."

Dagur smirked.

"I like your spirit."

"And Ah would like ye dead."

"I can name plenty of people who'd think the same."

Merida was about to spit something back when she was interrupted.

"Dagur," a smooth voice said, walking over. Merida recognized the Durmstrang headmaster, Viggo Grimborn. His brown eyes examined the predicament, landing immediately on Dagur's knife pressed against Merida's side. "Unhand her and give me your knife, Dagur."

"You aren't the boss of me," Dagur snapped.

"I'm your headmaster, Dagur," Grimborn replied calmly. "Now, let her go, or I'll have to drag Headmaster Moon into helping me punish you for drawing a knife on a Hogwarts student."

Dagur grunted, removing his arm. Grimborn held out his hand, which Dagur reluctantly placed his knife in.

"Get to the Durmstrang dormitories, Dagur. We will discuss your punishment there," Grimborn snapped. With a heated glare, Dagur stormed off while Merida stood in shocked silence, trying to gather her wits. "Are you alright, my dear? He didn't draw blood, did he?"

"Naw, sir," Merida answered.

Grimborn laid a hand on her shoulder and lead Merida down the corridor. She couldn't describe the slimy feel that rolled in her stomach at the touch. He didn't seem like he had the best of intentions, but he had helped her out. Her instincts warred with each other as they entered a section of the main thoroughfare to Gryffindor Tower.

"I hope you will forgive Durmstrang Institute for Dagur's blunder," Grimborn apologized primly. "He's a hellion and will get his just punishment tonight. Do you have any requests that I could do on your behalf?"

Merida pursed her lips, thinking back to Snotlout's vicious attack and Dagur's knife against her side.

"Ah will forgive Durmstrang Institute. It was wan delegate of many," Merida answered in her best diplomatic voice. Her mum's teachings were good for something, apparently. "Ah will ask that Dagur's punishment is tae be bound tae interact with only those from Durmstrang for a month or twa. Ye can add tae it of whit ye see fit."

"A reasonable punishment," Grimborn nodded with a slimy smile. "I hope you rest well, my dear."

"Thank ye, sir," Merida said with a stiff nod before rushing away.

What was that? There was no way Grimborn should be roaming those halls. They were closed classrooms, deserted hallways, and barely lit corridors. She knew why Dagur was down there and she was there to avoid people. But why was the headmaster of Durmstrang down there?

It seemed too coincidental. But then how could anyone plan for that? Who would know she'd be taking that route tonight? Or that she'd run across Snotlout and Dagur arguing? Or that Grimborn would interfere like he did?

Yes, it was all coincidental, and nothing was negating that it was anything but that. Merida puffed out her cheeks and let it all out in a stream of air. No, none of it was plausible, and it was driving her mad. Gnawing on her lip, Merida approached the Gryffindor portrait and said the password.

She entered the warm atmosphere. The fire crackled and students sat in the old chairs worn from years of others sitting on them. She barley took it all in. Not the laughing or chatting of her fellow housemates or Kida and Pocahontas trying to get her attention. She went straight for the stairs to the girl's dormitory and walked to the fifth year one. She entered to see it empty.

Sighing in relief, Merida collapsed onto her bed, face buried in her pillow. What the ever living fack had happened? Merida leaned up onto her elbows, running her fingers through her curls. None of it made sense, yet her instincts were screaming neither could be trusted. Grimborn helped her once, but that didn't mean anything. People had done so, before, expecting payment from her or her parents for their "charitable" act. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

But she had the feeling Grimborn hadn't expected her. He'd expected Dagur, but not her. Merida grunted, faceplanting into her pillow again. She wasn't meant to figure people out past their masks. That was Rapunzel. She wasn't meant to figure out people's motives and use it against them. That was Jack. She wasn't meant to figure out people's plans and counter them. That was Hiccup.

Merida was meant to fight and threaten. She was the first defense. People assumed she was the major threat when it laid within them all. You attack one, you faced the wrath of the other three.

Rolling onto her back, Merida stared up at the canopy of her bed. She thought back to the exchange between Snotlout and Dagur. Snotlout had lied. He knew why dragons weren't raiding anymore. And that was strange. Hiccup hadn't mentioned it had stopped. Thinking of it, Hiccup hadn't mentioned his tribe's Dragon Training class. He'd wanted to join vehemently, even if he knew his dad would say no. _That_ was odd. Hiccup, in general, was being very odd this year.

Merida pushed herself up and changed into her pajamas. Once that was complete, she quickly relieved herself in the bathroom before flopping onto her back on her bed again. She went back to her thoughts before.

And Dagur seemed to know some outlandish tale—according to _both_ Snotlout and Dagur—about Hiccup defeating a ... what was it called? A Red Death? It was probably a dragon. The same one Hiccup probably lost his leg to if Merida had to take a guess. So, why didn't Hiccup mention the breed of dragon? He would have, before ...

Before whatever had happened had to be hushed up by his dad. Merida pursed her lips in aggravation.

She was sucked from her thoughts by Pocahontas, Kida, and Ariel entering the dorm. Merida looked at her roommates, all of whom were staring at her anxiously.

"Whit?" Merida snapped, sitting up on her bed.

"I don't know, maybe how you stormed past us, not acknowledging our attempts to get your attention?" Pocahontas answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Ah am tired," Merida responded snippily. "Speaking of, good night!"

Merida dug out her wand from her satchel and waved it. Her curtains closed with a rustle of fabric, blocking out the light of the dorm room. Merida sighed but didn't lay down. Instead, she looked at her satchel. She still had to finish her Herbology notebook.

Digging through her satchel, Merida felt something different in it. Pulling it out, Merida stared at the black diary with little gold gilts on the corners and down the spine. Merida didn't own anything like it. Opening the book, she found a name written on the little ownership area.

 _K. Pitchiner_

Merida hadn't heard of anyone with the last name Pitchiner within Hogwarts. Maybe it was one of the Durmstrang or Beauxbaton delegates' diary. Merida shrugged and shoved it back into her bag. She'll find them tomorrow to return it. She pulled out her Herbology essay and began her last touches on her essay. It was more bluffing than anything else. Rapunzel wasn't around to explain the importance of Devil Snare or how dangerous it could be.

Shutting her book with a flourish and rolling up her scroll, Merida put it all away before curling up on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

She was unaware of what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

 **Phew, finally got this up. I've had a packed week, two days of writer's block, and have finally finished this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElektraVamp05: Well, I did basically give myself away the last chapter, so yes, I am also using some of the plot from the Chamber of Secrets. I won't say who did, but I basically did limit it down to two people, so you have a 50-50 chance of getting it right.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **The Goblet of Fire & the Champions**

Jack walked into the Great Hall, reeking from his mishaps in Herbology. Hiccup was no better dirt smudging his face and caked on his hands. They didn't even have time to stop by their dormitories to wash off before they had to rush off to the Great Hall after receiving a long lecture from Porter about not setting plants on fire. He was a very stern man when it came to his plants and keeping his carrier as a Hogwarts professor. Other than that, the guy was fun and hilarious.

" _Scourgify!_ " Jack muttered, waving his wand. The mess that was on him and his friend vanished and Hiccup sighed in relief.

Jack stared across the Great Hall, taking in the Halloween Feast. Sadly, he'd have to sit with his House and not with his friends. Good news was that at least Vanelope was there to keep him company. And maybe he could talk to the Thorston Twins. Rapunzel had cornered him two days ago about keeping an eye on them since someone in Slytherin had to keep them safe from Dagur. Jack had agreed readily. Hiccup was scared, but the Thorston Twins looked petrified at the mention of Dagur, yet alone spotting him.

"See you afterward, Hic," Jack said, flashing a grin.

"You, too, Jack," Hiccup laughed, going to the Ravenclaw table.

Jack sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, purposefully sitting across from the twins. They were still their regular selves, fighting and banging heads with their Viking helmets that they refused to remove. Jack could vouch that at least Tuffnut slept in his hat.

"Hey, Jack," Tuffnut greeted.

"How you doing, handsome?" Ruffnut purred, punching her brother in the arm.

Jack was second guessing his agreement of keeping an eye on them.

"Fine, Ruff," Jack said with a tightlipped smile. "Are you guys ready to see who will be Hogwarts' Champion?"

"I'm hoping it's Megara," Ruffnut declared, latching onto the topic. Or maybe just to talk to Jack. The white-haired Slytherin didn't really want to dwell on it.

"Nah, it's going to be Hercules," Tuffnut argued.

"Merida's got money on Maximus," Jack smirked.

"Nu-uh," Ruffnut shook her head. "The guy's a good fighter, but he's not worthy. Not compared to Hercules's fighting prowess or Megara's cunning."

"The Hufflepuffs believe that Cinderella will be chosen," Jack said offhandedly, wondering how they'd perceive the news. He had arguments to back up how Cinderella could be chosen, but even Jack was skeptical on her being Hogwarts' Champion. In all honesty, he was betting on Guy, a Ravenclaw seventh year.

"She's too ... sweet," Tuffnut mumbled, waving his hand in a dismissive way.

"I heard she disarmed Hercules one time," Jack stated, tilting his head in fake contemplation. "If I remember right, Megara couldn't stop teasing him about it."

"Hercules is nice. He probably let her," Ruffnut admonished, looking at the Gryffindor table. "Too bad he's taken. Those arms are amazing."

Tuffnut made a face and Jack made one in return. _Girls._

Food began to appear on the plates in front of him. Jack wondered if they missed Moon making an announcement or not. Shrugging, Jack loaded up his plate, ready to gorge himself on all the food he could fit in his stomach. The Langdons weren't known for spoiling Jack. The Slytherin snorted. He could name the last time he had a proper meal while staying with that family: he was nine and it was at a Christmas party being hosted by a family who knew he existed and insisted he was there, too, or they'd turn down the Langdons. Jack hadn't hesitated in gorging himself then like he was now.

"How was your guys' summer?" Jack asked, shoving a forkful of asparagus and chicken in his mouth.

"Good. We had Dragon Training," Ruffnut replied, tearing off a strip of chicken with her teeth.

"Isn't there a winner for that?" Jack asked, trying to remember what Hiccup told him about it. Which was sad of him since Hiccup had constantly talked about it for so long.

"Yeah," Tuffnut hummed, nodding along, shoveling roasted potatoes into his mouth.

Jack waited for a moment but none of them continued. "Who won?"

"Hiccup," the Thorston Twins answered.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked, skeptical. He could see Hiccup losing part of his leg to a dragon. That wasn't out of the norm. But his friend with a big heart won his Dragon Training class to ... "What was the award?"

"Killing a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village," Ruffnut answered. Jack noticed a layer of disgust to her words and wondered why. The whole way to gain honor on Berk was to kill a dragon. Jack remembered that from Hiccup's many rants.

"That sounds ... exciting," Jack deadpanned while part of his lip curled up in disgust. Nope, Viking life was definitely not for Jack.

"What about you? How was your summer?" Ruffnut asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Jack didn't know how, but she somehow managed to make it sound seductive.

"Okay," Jack shrugged, looking around. Where was Vanelope?

He saw her ways down, sitting with some of the kids in her year. Jack was conflicted about the whole thing. On one hand, he wanted her over here to save him from the strangeness that was the Thorston Twins. But on the other, he was happy she had made friends her age. Vanelope had a hard time finding people who liked and tolerated her for her sarcasm and bluntness.

"What'd you do?" Tuffnut asked, trying to get food from his sister's plate. She elbowed him in the face.

"Just ... hung out with relatives," Jack forced out with a pained grin.

"Sucks," Ruffnut declared in her rough voice. Tuffnut tugged on one of her braids and Jack witnessed a full-out war between them. Luckily, they didn't leave their seats at the Slytherin table, but punches and kicks were delivered with great force on each other. Jack wondered if he should split them up before he remembered it was a regular occurrence to happen at least once a day during mealtime. The only times one should worry is when they hadn't fought at all that day.

So, he resigned himself to finishing his plate while watching them fight. Sometimes, Tuffnut went for his sister's plate, which she quickly shoved him away for and then punched him in the face. Other times, it was Ruffnut who reached for her brother's, and thus Tuffnut got his revenge by kicking his sister back. It was rather interesting to watch. Physical fights were rare at Hogwarts—at least ones where you could tell both combatants were skilled in fighting. Watching the Thorston Twins, it was obvious they'd been fighting since birth—maybe even in the womb! Their tendency to fight had just been honed into proper punches deadly kicks, elbows and knees, and knowing weak spots on the body.

Again, it was fascinating.

The two calmed down when Headmaster Moon stood up. It caused Jack to focus on the man ... and then on the Goblet of Fire. It was spitting sparks from the top. They reminded Jack of fireworks—especially the ones he let off during Care of Magical Creatures yesterday. Jack made a low noise in his throat. He had to serve detention tonight with De Witte.

"It's time to announce who will be the three Champions," Moon declared, waving an arm at the Goblet before gesturing to a different door. "The Champions will move to the back room when called."

Jack got onto his knees to see better. A disadvantage by sitting so close to the Great Hall doors. He understood why the twins choose it. They were smart when they really tried, and knew a quick escape would keep them away from Dagur better.

The Goblet spat out more sparks, and then began to sputter. It kind of resembled a man choking on something with how frantic the sparks were becoming. Then, with a grand flourish of golden sparks, a slip of singed paper fluttered into the air. Moon snatched it and examined it before.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's Champion is ... Elsa Arendelle!" Moon announced.

Jack looked at the girl who stood from the silk-wearing group. She was the only one who wore the uniform without any added shawls or thicker robes, but she was wearing gloves. Jack would say that, hands down, she was beautiful. Pale blonde hair, perfect creamy skin, and icy blue eyes made her look like an ice queen who decided to know more about the lives of wizards and witches. She moved gracefully to the back room to the reluctant cheers of the other Beauxbatons and claps from the other two schools. He refused to listen to the wolf-whistles and jeers from his fellow male population in the castle.

Once she was in the room, the Goblet sparked wildly again, spitting out another singed piece of paper. Moon caught it, holding it to his twinkling eyes, reading the words.

"Durmstrang Institute's Champion is ... Flynn Rider," Moon announced, mouth twitching from what Jack guessed was amusement.

Jack looked down the table at the rising Durmstrang. Of course, he knew who Flynn Rider was. Merida wouldn't shut up about him or point him out or keep talking about all his Quidditch accomplishments. If he didn't know his redheaded friend better, Jack would say she had a crush on him. In actuality, Merida was just a Quidditch nut. She dove into it immediately when she was young—Jack never got a proper age, but he'd say probably five at the earliest—and her obsession had only reinforced itself when her mother was adamant about it not being ladylike.

Flynn had the strong, Quidditch body for a Seeker, more muscular than usual, but leaner than Slytherin's Beaters. His brown hair was styled and a cocky smirk was on his lips as he walked to the back room. There were cheers and claps again, minus the wolf-whistles.

The Goblet sparked again when the door closed behind Flynn. Jack bit his lip, praying it was Guy. He had five galleons on him being chosen. Golden sparks flew into the air and another singed slip of paper fluttered into Moon's waiting hand.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Champion is ... Cinderella Von Brandt," Moon announced.

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers, clapping and whistling as the blonde girl stood up. She was grinning and nodding, cheeks flushed as she rushed off to the back room. Her old, patched robes flapping around her and dirty flats scuffing softly against the floor. Jack was somewhere between disappointment and acknowledgement. He'd lost five galleons, but he should have known. It wasn't just because Cinderella was nice, but she was stubborn and hard-working and good at disarming anyone if she really wanted to. Jack should have listened to the Hufflepuffs. If over eighty percent of them was saying someone was being chosen, it was going to happen.

"Damn," Jack groaned, settling back in his seat.

"What?" the Thorston Twins asked.

"I was betting on Guy. I just lost five galleons," Jack bemoaned.

They nodded in sympathy, probably each losing some money from bets. The hall was starting to settle before a loud uproar elicited from the students sitting closer to the front of the hall. Jack snapped his head up, blue eyes widening at the Goblet sparking. There were only supposed to be three Champions. What was going on?

A singed piece of paper fluttered from the Goblet. Moon barely caught it from his own shock. Silence gripped the air of the Great Hall. Moon looked back at the teacher's table, looking at the other headmasters, before unfolding the piece of paper. Jack tried to get a read on what was going on in his headmaster's head, but couldn't figure anything out. Something in Jack said it wasn't going to be good. Whatever the name was on that paper, it just wouldn't end well.

"Jackson Overland Frost," Moon said into the Great Hall. His voice was low and would have barely been heard if it wasn't for the deafening silence.

Jack felt his heart drop, his throat going dry, and his eyes to widen. He knew the Thorston Twins were looking at him for answers but he couldn't even give them if he tried. He didn't put his name in that Goblet. Didn't even want to! If he somehow had managed to get there, he'd have put Merida's name in because he knew she would have wanted it. ... And the fact it might help calm down the raging anger boiling beneath her surface.

"Jack ...," Ruffnut hissed, trailing off.

"Did you?" Tuffnut finished for her.

"No," Jack whispered vehemently.

He could feel the gaze of every Hogwarts student on him. Everyone knew him: Jack Overland, prankster extraordinaire and the nicest Slytherin in well over a century to attend Hogwarts. They just didn't know him as the Boy-Who-Lived. The one who defeated Pitch Black as a boy in some means Jack didn't understand.

He looked towards Moon, finding his twinkling eyes instantly. His eyes flicked to the back room. Jack felt whatever was holding his heart in place snap as it shattered to the floor. No, he didn't want to. He really, really didn't. But Jack got to his feet and slowly made his way to the back room in a daze.

He entered the room, probably looking as white as a sheet. Elsa and Flynn looked confused while Cinderella looked concerned. But she kept silent as did the others, apprehensive coating their faces. Jack had just moved far enough in the room to be out of the range of the room's door when it banged open. The three headmasters, Mr. Quartermaine, Mr. Whitaker, and Jack's Head of House, Professor Cwene, stormed in.

They were all yelling at once, Jack barely making out anything. He knew, from what little he was gathering, that Grimborn and Leroy were arguing how unfair it was that Hogwarts had two Champions. Quartermaine was, for some reason, _excited_ that Jack was entered. He could just make out Cwene's subtly barbed claims of Jack having cheated and put his name into the Goblet. Moon calmly stood in the middle of them all.

Jack felt like his lungs were going to stop working. This was too much. He just wanted to go hide somewhere and go over everything that had happened. Rethink everything, analyze everything that had lead up to this moment, and maybe disappear for life. Yeah, that sounded good. Jack wasn't even finished with school. No way could he begin to help with the Death Eater attacks if he wasn't even finished with school. How did the Daily Prophet even _forget_ that he was going to be fifteen in three months?

"Mr. Overland," Moon's voice interrupted Jack's panicked thoughts and quieted the arguing adults.

"Yes, sir?" Jack asked nervously, shoving his hands into his robe's pockets. He wanted to disappear and felt like he was about to puke.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Moon asked calmly.

"No, sir," Jack answered readily with an adamant shake of his head. Nope, nope, nope. Definitely did _not_ do that.

"'ow do we know zee boy is not lying, no?" Leroy demanded heatedly.

"Mr. Overland doesn't go by his father's last name," Moon explained slowly.

Jack could see the headmasters blinking at that. The Slytherin fifth year recognized the ploy Moon used by specifically addressing Jack by his mother's last name—the one he went by in Hogwarts.

"It still does not mean that Hogwarts should have two Champions," Grimborn snapped.

"Remove 'im from zee competition immediately," Leroy agreed, waving an arm at Jack. "'e is far too young to compete."

Jack kept from saying he was turning fifteen this winter. That would not help him in this situation. Shuffling his feet, Jack risked a look at the other Champions. Elsa was mildly glaring at Jack, Flynn seemed amused, and Cinderella was concerned and confused. Averting his gaze, Jack focused on the doorway behind the arguing headmasters. He quickly made out North's girth as he walked almost silently into the room.

"Even if that is true, Mr. Overland cannot be removed from competition," North declared, making the other headmasters turn to look at him.

"How do you know?" Grimborn snapped.

"Being chosen by the Goblet represents an unbreakable contract," Mr. Quartermaine explained cheerily. Jack was terrified by how happy he was of this whole thing. "Mr. Overland must compete."

"Yes," North agreed, pushing his shoulders back to give his big frame a higher intimidation factor. "Someone put his name in Goblet knowing he must compete, perhaps in hope he vill die doing so. Must have submitted fourth school, vich needs very strong charm confuse Goblet do so."

"You know plenty of what to do," Grimborn accused. "How do we know it wasn't you who put his name in the Goblet?"

"I vas Russian Auror before I come teach at Hogwarts. Hat zink like dark vizards catch zem. You shoult remember, Grimborn," North responded flippantly with an underlying threat that set Jack's teeth on edge.

"And why would dark wizards be after this scrawny child?" Grimborn demanded, sending a glare at Jack.

Jack shuffled his feet. What should he say to that? That he _was_ the Boy-Who-Lived—some prophesized savior who didn't even know what said prophecy said or anything? Or some outlandish tale of fighting some great dark wizard for glory and was seeking out the eternal glory of winning the Triwizard Tournament? Because he wasn't going to answer someone who Jack suspected was a reason Hiccup and his fellow Vikings were uneasy around him and made him want to shiver every time his dark eyes landed on him. Viggo Grimborn was the definition of _'Nope!'_.

"Dit you not hear his last name?" North snapped cynically. "He is Boy-Who-Livet. Any dark vizart in Great Britain voult be after him. Kill him, receive glory in zeir cult. Simple zought process discern."

Jack felt sick. He really, really needed to puke.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Moon interrupted and Jack was happy for it. More talks about how people were planning to kill him—yet alone _how_ they realized he was the Boy-Who-Lived—wasn't doing great things for his stomach. "Mr. Overland will be competing next to the others, even though none of us are inclined to it."

Jack could tell the other headmasters wanted to keep arguing, but kept their mouths shut. There really was no going around it. Jack _was_ stuck competing. He just wanted this school year to be like any other normal one: learn magic to help him when he turned seventeen to begin to help take down the Death Eater movement through legal means instead of vigilantism.

Whitaker stepped forward at that point, Jack forgetting the emotionless man was there at all.

"The tournament consists of three surprise tasks," Whitaker began in his deadpan, monotone voice. "The first will be in late November and is designed to test your daring. I advise going over defensive spells and magical creatures books, especially you Mr. Frost."

Jack kept from correcting him. It was at the tip of his tongue, to correct the man. But everything had kept his tongue sealed to the roof of his mouth.

The Champions walked out of the room at that announcement. Elsa and Flynn ignored him. Jack didn't blame them. Cinderella was silent, sending cold looks at him. She wasn't good at hiding her opinions that well, Jack guessed.

"I didn't," Jack denied readily.

"You didn't tell anyone," Cinderella accused vaguely.

"I wanted to focus more on my education, to make myself worth something when I was older. Live up to all that expectations," Jack explained readily. It was easier to describe after having to do it to his friends two years ago. "This ... I'd _never_ do that. You gotta believe me, Cinderella."

She just looked at him and Jack remembered a vague phrase he'd learn back in Muggle school: fear the kindest souls when they snap. Getting on their Shit List was a bad idea because you either worked your ass off getting removed from it or ended up dead. Jack was sure he ended up on Cinderella's Shit List.

"Gotcha," Jack sighed, slipping away from her. He needed to find one of his friends. Maybe invade the Ravenclaw Tower. It was easier to get into their common room if you could solve a riddle. He'd much rather talk to Rapunzel, though. She just _knew_ what was bugging her friends. But Hiccup couldn't be dense enough to not realize what Jack needed to rant about.

He turned a corner and stumbled into his friends. Rapunzel immediately wrapped him in a hug that Jack quickly returned. Hiccup was giving a small, sad smile. Something along the lines of empathetic, which confused Jack. If it wasn't for the situation, he'd have asked Hiccup about it, but he was just too drained. When Rapunzel released him, Jack noticed Merida's seething face. Shit.

"Fir wye did ye nae invite me tae put my name in that Goblet?" Merida snarled, Scottish brogue thickening.

"Mer, I didn't even put my name in the Goblet," Jack denied, throwing his hands into a surrendering gesture. "You _know_ I'd never use my dad's last name."

"Maybe ye used it tae get mair attention," Merida accused readily.

"No!" Jack denied heatedly, feeling his anger at the whole situation rising to the service. "I wouldn't do such a thing. Even if I did find a way to get a name in that Goblet, I'd put yours in because I _know_ you wanted to be a part of these competitions."

"Ah dunno believe ye," Merida growled, turning on her heel.

"Mer!" Jack yelled, feeling something sink in his stomach.

"Dae nae even talk tae me, _Frost,"_ Merida snapped before rounding a corner. She didn't even look back.

"Jack," Rapunzel whispered softly.

"I'm going to bed," Jack said, shaking his head viciously.

"You know she's just mad at more than just this," Hiccup whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Jack whispered. He knew Merida had been angry since the Hogwarts Express. Another hug from Rapunzel snapped him out of that thought. He halfheartedly returned it.

"Get some rest after your detention with De Witte," Rapunzel ordered, pulling away. "Me and Hic will figure this out, okay? You focus on the Tournament."

"Okay," Jack whispered listlessly.

Hiccup pulled him into a hug next, one Jack returned just has halfheartedly as Rapunzel's.

"Remember what you said to me yesterday?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded slowly. "Same thing applies, Jack. Anytime you need to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"Okay," Jack responded, a little stronger now. "Night you guys."

"Night," they responded in unison as Jack shuffled off to his professor's cabin.

He was so screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

 **Phew. Oh boy, less than two weeks until I'm off to college. Got a ton of babysitting to do this week (very shocked I was able to upload this chapter at all right now) so we'll see how fast the updates are from that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElektraVamp05: Oh, you bet people are going to be treating Jack differently. It's not shown** **—** **mostly mentioned** **—** **in this upcoming chapter because, well, you'll see why. And you have no idea how much it means to me for you say that my Big Four story is your favorite. I almost had a heart attack from happiness at that comment. Thank you!**

 **hixup: Hope you like this one. :)**

 **guest 3: To be honest, I chose who was going to be chosen not on preference for what they could accomplish in the task, but more on which villain I wanted to rise. I couldn't just make Hiccup be the Chosen One and have him battle Pitch. No, not happening, Pitch is Jack's and the Guardians' villain. No one else's. So, the decision of the Chosen One was directly related to who I thought was the best villain out of Mor'du, Gothel, Drago, and Pitch. To me, Pitch was a no brainer so Jack had to be chosen. Don't worry, Hiccup is playing a part in Jack's chances of winning that, it just might not be in the way you're thinking. Obviously, Toothless isn't happy. None of those dragons are. But you need to remember Toothless had been in a cove for a while, only leaving when Hiccup was in immediate danger, so he kind of understands the situation. Grumpy, a little pissy, but the best behaved of the dragon bunch.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Plans, Worrying, & Storytelling**

Rapunzel leaned against the wall next to Hiccup, rubbing her temples. Hiccup was showcasing his distraught as much as Rapunzel was. Sliding down to sit on the floor, Rapunzel waited for Hiccup to join her before speaking. She noticed how much more struggle it was for him than before, his left leg extended out, the metal bottom glinting in the dim light.

She kept silent about how much it scared her knowing she could have lost him. Rapunzel didn't know the details, but knew a lost limb could kill someone from blood lost and infection if not treated, usually by tourniquet or cauterization of the wound. There were very few potions that targeted the sealing and advanced scarring needed to treat the area. There were rumors that Vikings had such medical advancement: both in potions and in the Muggle way. Rapunzel wouldn't be shocked if those rumors were true, not with Hiccup's nonchalant way of dealing with an amputee or being one himself.

But all the advancement in an area of medicine only decreased the risk of losing someone, not complete prevention of said outcome. Rapunzel refused to acknowledge that Hiccup could have been holding on by a thread for his life. She couldn't lose her friends, not in any way. Hiccup losing his leg and Jack and Merida's recent fight had solidified that for Rapunzel. If she lost them ... she didn't know where that would leave her.

No, she knew, and she was starting to question everything about that situation. She was questioning Mother and her intentions and everything she's said to Rapunzel her whole life. How does one tell when someone is lying if they've done so all their life? Of what she could tell, it took admittance there could be such lying and then trying to find the tells. Which Rapunzel _sucked_ at. Jack and Merida were good at it, but theirs was from circumstance. Jack grew up with his mom's relatives: people who didn't care for him and would spit lies left and right to put him down and make him a troubled juvenile to the outside community of that house. Merida had younger brothers who didn't talk so much as _display_ their intentions through gestures, looks, and body language.

How was she going to tell with none of that in her corner?

"What are we going to do?" Rapunzel asked, pushing herself away from those thoughts. Now was not a good time for that. Later down the road, when things began to settle this school year, Rapunzel could dwell on her home issues. Until then, it was imperative she and Hiccup got Jack and Merida to make up.

"I don't know," Hiccup whispered softly, banging his head against the stone wall with a loud smack. He didn't even wince. That was a bad sign.

"But you're the one with plans," Rapunzel whined.

"And you know feelings," Hiccup countered listlessly. "This is something I can't fix."

"Don't let your little pupils hear that," Rapunzel teased, grasping onto straws for something to cheer them up. "They'll be so disappointed."

"What pupils?" Hiccup asked, crinkling his nose.

Rapunzel snorted. She should have realized Hiccup was oblivious. "There's some first years who look up to you."

"They're screwed then," Hiccup chuckled darkly. Rapunzel didn't like that. "I barely listen to authority—especially my dad's—and have lost my leg at the ripe age of fourteen. I'm the _perfect_ role model."

"Just saying," Rapunzel sighed.

They descended into silence. Both knew curfew was coming closer, but neither cared. Jack and Merida fought but neither had expected that outcome. Rapunzel pulled her braid into her lap, playing with the ends. She wished her hair could fix this rift between her friends.

"We should pick one and stick with them, I think," Rapunzel ventured.

Hiccup pulled a face. "And have them think we chose one over the other? I like my life, Punzie. That sounds dangerous on _so_ many levels."

"One of us can tell Jack what the other is trying to do. With Merida, I think it'd be best if she didn't know we were doing that until whoever sticks with her decides that it's a good idea to break the news," Rapunzel said with a nod at the end. That could work. No, it _will_ work. Rapunzel will make sure of it.

"You should take Mer," Hiccup sighed, banging his head against the stone wall again. Rapunzel pursed her lips, somehow managing to keep herself from reprimanding him of the bad habit. Now, _that_ was a miracle. "In the anger she's in, she'll probably pick a fight about Vikings and Scots being enemies and shit. And you tend to have a good presumption on who or what could be causing her anger."

Rapunzel sighed but nodded. She knew it was going to happen as soon as she suggested what they should do. As much as she wanted to comfort Jack, Merida needed her more. If Hiccup do go after their redheaded friend, it would just become more shattered. Rapunzel could handle the verbal barbs Merida targeted at her without overreacting or prepared to declare war.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hic," Rapunzel said, standing up. Hiccup nodded and got to his own feet a little unsteadily. She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling until he gained his balance. With an exchange of small grins and tight hugs, they parted ways to their dorms.

Rapunzel walked along the hallways, stopping halfway to her common room to take off her shoes. She needed something familiar and untainted. Shoes off was her best solution at the moment. The coldness of the castle seeped through her feet, chilling and relentless in its search for her warmth. Rapunzel shivered slightly but continued walking, her footfalls silent without her flats on.

She was worried so much. It was one thing to have her friends fight, but an entirely different situation when _Merida_ walks away. She was confrontational and would tear people down both verbally, physically, and magically. Rapunzel pulled her braid towards the front of her body, coiling it in her arms for comfort. Rapunzel knew not all of her fiery friend's anger was directed at the unjustness of the Goblet choosing Jack or the attention he was about to receive or any of that. Merida was not an attention-seeker or demanded the limelight. This had to do with the games her mom was planning and everything else Merida's mom tried to control in her life.

Rapunzel approached the barrels that lead to the Hufflepuff common room. Tapping the beat, the barrels opened and Rapunzel walked through the tunnel. Stepping over the lip, she gazed around the room that was still in celebration. Where she was distraught, her housemates were jovial. Cinderella was raised on shoulders of the Hufflepuff Beaters' shoulders as cheers were raised. Rapunzel was happy a Hufflepuff was chosen by the Goblet. The rest of the school tended to look down on them, seeing them as too nice and complacent.

Cinderella was placed on one of the tables and everyone began to quiet down. Speeches. Rapunzel liked her House, don't get her wrong, but there tended to be too many speeches. Either motivational or rants or declarations of victory if they won the Quidditch Cup, because Slytherin usually won the House Cup. Rapunzel could do without the speeches.

She looked around, trying to spot someone familiar and who she could talk to. Olaf and Kristoff were sitting at a table farther back, sipping at smuggled butterbeer. Astrid was at the entrance to the girls' dorms. Rapunzel drifted towards her.

"Hey," Rapunzel whispered as Cinderella began her speech. The long-haired Hufflepuff tuned her out, not out of rudeness but out of necessity for her nerves.

"Hey," Astrid greeted, turning her sharp blue eyes on Rapunzel. "How are you feeling?"

Rapunzel blinked before letting out a pained smile. "Not so good."

"We don't need to listen to this." Astrid jerked her head at Cinderella. "Let's have some girl-time."

"Without the others?" Rapunzel teased.

"They probably won't want to hear anything you have to say," Astrid answered bluntly.

Rapunzel nodded her agreement. She knew everyone would be against Jack for a while for two reasons: he was underage and chosen by the Goblet of Fire, and he was the Boy-Who-Lived who hid his identity form the world. They reached their dorm and changed into their pajamas. Rapunzel flopped onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. she felt Astrid sit on her bed. She shifted around for a while before there was a grinding noise. Rapunzel huffed into her pillow.

"How'd you get that dull so soon?" Rapunzel asked, knowing Hiccup's crafts were top of the notch if his leg was anything to go by. She turned her head to see Astrid flushing.

"I sneak out to practice my axe-throwing routine. I was really angry last night," Astrid explained.

"Are you going to sneak out tonight?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Astrid whispered, placing her axe and whetstone down.

"Angry?" Rapunzel guessed.

"Angry, worried, same thing," Astrid huffed.

Rapunzel looked at her fellow Hufflepuff, trying to puzzle her out. Astrid used to be so full of self-righteous fury, fighting for those who mocked her family or that she was a Viking or who said Hufflepuffs were pushovers. She hadn't let anyone see a hing of emotions or was the one to initiate girl-time like this. The Viking girl usually sharpened her axe on her bed, staring down her roommates and interrupting their gossip with loud screeches of whetstone on iron, eyes hard and face expressionless. Now, she was on Rapunzel's bed, doing everything that was still Astrid but not _entirely_ her when compared to the years before. Rapunzel found it nice and disconcerting all rolled up into a terribly wrapped present with too much tape.

"When did you get so talkative about feelings?" Rapunzel asked, succumbing to her curiosity.

Astrid smirked and shook her head softly. "Kind of figured out there wasn't a point in keeping them in this summer."

"Hiccup's lost leg," Rapunzel mostly stated rather than guessed. Astrid flinched but nodded. Rapunzel huffed loudly. "Let's talk about something else. We got to something kind of depressing."

Astrid laughed and Rapunzel mentally patted herself on her back.

"I know this isn't uplifting, but I just gotta know," Astrid began with a heavy sigh. " _Is_ Jack the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel sighed, rolling onto her back to stare up at her canopy.

"When did you learn that?" Astrid asked.

"Third year, after Christmas break," Rapunzel provided. "Merida and Hiccup knew, too."

Astrid's eyebrows furrowed together. "Was that when he, you know, had his appearance changed?"

"His magic had to adapt to something. I can't tell you, it's not my story to tell," Rapunzel explained vaguely.

She hurt for Jack that day when he described what had happened. He hadn't looked at Black Lake the same. Hiccup said he'd sneak into the Ravenclaw Tower some nights during the rest of the their third year just to curl up on a couch or by Hiccup's bed from nightmares. Jack used to love swimming and now had a deep aversion to it. And, for a whole year and a half, Jack had hated his magic and how much it changed and how it hadn't saved his little sister. Rapunzel was happy he hadn't done anything drastic because she didn't think she could deal with the thought of that. Even now, laying on her bed, just imagining Jack actually doing that almost made her cry. Her green eyes were stinging with unshed tears at the what-ifs of it all.

"I know," Astrid soothed. Then she was chuckling, jerking Rapunzel from her almost-crying. "Everyone was trying to find a brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy and now it turns out it was a white-haired, blue-eyed boy."

Rapunzel grinned wryly. It was kind of funny. Ironic and depressing, but funny nonetheless in that sick-humor way.

"Get some rest, Rapunzel," Astrid sighed, collecting her Hiccup-forged axe and whetstone. "You look like you need it."

She did, in a desperate way.

"Night, Astrid. Don't kill all the trees tonight," Rapunzel responded, rolling onto her side.

It took a few minutes, but she lulled herself to sleep by the movement of her other roommates bustling about in preparation for bed. Her dreams were troubled, haunting and stuttering through everything weighing on her conscious. From the difference between her and Mother to the fight between Merida and Jack. Circulating and twisting, descending into areas Rapunzel didn't like to dwell on while awake. Her friends leaving her; her suspicions turning out to be correct. Different ways. The same result time after time.

She woke up early in the morning to everyone else asleep. Rapunzel looked at Astrid. She wasn't underneath the covers, mud caked her fingers and twigs were lodged in her hair. Rapunzel didn't know a lot about Viking training regime—especially if perfectionist Astrid Hofferson was involved—but she was pretty sure twigs weren't supposed to end up in one's hair. Rapunzel looked at the clock above the door to their dormitory, noticing it was fifteen minutes until everyone else woke up. She got out of her bed and went to Astrid's.

It was dangerous waking up the Viking, but she really needed to get those twigs out of her hair. Rapunzel steeled her nerves, made sure the bedpost was between her and Astrid, then placed a gentle hand on Astrid's shin. The Viking girl jerked awake, blue eyes sharp and focusing on Rapunzel. For a moment, the long-haired girl feared her fellow Hufflepuff didn't recognize her before Astrid glared with not as much heat behind it.

"You have twigs in your hair," Rapunzel muttered, motioning to Astrid's messy hair.

Astrid groaned but got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Rapunzel sat on her bed, waiting her turn. Astrid didn't take long, so Rapunzel dove in to shower, relieve her bladder, and brush her teeth. She was changing into her uniform by the time the other girls work up to the alarm.

Rapunzel sighed through her nose, knowing what was going to happen for the rest of the day, but accepted the fate. She left with a small smile directed at Astrid. Rapunzel rushed out of the common room, not in the mood for any of the early risers to bug her about Jack. She wanted to concentrate on one thing, and that was getting Merida and Jack to make up somehow, even if that meant she and Hiccup would have to meet up at random intervals and exchange information.

She entered the Great Hall to see none of her friends were there yet. Hiccup was probably waiting for Jack, knowing he needed the support immediately. Merida wasn't a morning person, so the blonde had some minutes to orient herself before she had to start the day by ignoring Jack and hanging out with Merida's tumultuous emotions. Taking in a deep breath, Rapunzel sat down at her House's table and began to load up her plate.

She was smearing jam onto some toast when she felt someone sit down next to her. Biting into her toast, Rapunzel looked up and nearly dropped the bit from her mouth. Flynn Rider in all his Quidditch cockiness was making himself comfortable next to her. Rapunzel flicked her big, green eyes around, trying to ask for help. How does one talk to a professional Quidditch player and newly-announced Durmstrang Champion? And, okay, he was hot, in that assholish, egotistical way if that smirk was anything to go by.

"Hi. How you doing?" Flynn asked, quirking an eyebrow and open-mouth smirking. "The name's Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel almost let her shit-eating grin take over. Oh, she loved messing with flirters. Instead, she just looked innocently and confusedly at him.

"What do you advise for breakfast, Blondie?" Flynn asked after it was clear she wasn't going to talk.

"Rapunzel," she corrected.

"Gesundheit," Flynn said.

Rapunzel was about to respond until she spotted Merida's red, curly mass of hair. "MERIDA!"

She just wanted to be saved. As much as messing with flirters was, Rapunzel wasn't the best at it. Besides, Merida threatening people—or diverting their attention to anything _but_ flirting—was amazing.

"Morning, Punzie," Merida mumbled, sitting down across form her, reaching for the scrambled eggs. Her blue eyes landed on Flynn and narrowed a little. "Ah would be weary of this wan, Rider. She isnae afraid tae strike fear intae the heart of every man."

Flynn looked taken aback, looking at Rapunzel. She flashed an innocent, open-mouthed grin. He blinked before looking at Merida. He raised a hand and pointed at the blonde Hufflepuff, quirking an eyebrow in question, as if to ask: _Who? Her? She couldn't hurt a fly. Just look at that smile!_

"Dunno be fooled," Merida snorted, shoving half a sausage link into her mouth. "She is friends with Overland and me. We've taught her plenty on how tae get revenge."

Rapunzel took it as a good sign that Merida had used Overland instead of Frost. There was still hope, especially this early in the game. Then again, Merida's anger was fast and fleeting. It took a great injustice for it to extend past a week—like those games for her hand in marriage. The longest she'd be mad at Jack wouldn't last past the week, especially with Rapunzel helping her out. She knew Hiccup and Jack forgot that one part of Merida. Boys were so oblivious.

"You're friends with the second Hogwarts Champion?" Flynn asked, leaning forward and looking intrigued. His brown gaze—Rapunzel refused to say it reminded her of chocolate—was flicking between her and Merida.

"Just because me and Overland are fighting, does nae mean Ah will give ye information on him," Merida snapped, glaring at Flynn. He retreated and stared at Rapunzel pleadingly. She gave him her best unimpressed look.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Sadly," Merida groused.

"What are your favorite subjects at Hogwarts?" Flynn asked, seeming not to want to stop bothering them.

"Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. They're tied for me," Rapunzel answered, shrugging sheepishly with a smile on her lips. She did love those subjects. They helped her experience the outside world when Mother would rather keep her locked away in their tower home.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Merida answered, sipping at her orange juice. "Though Ah dae like Transfiguration."

"I've never seen the need for Transfiguration," Flynn stated with a small shrug. "Herbology I know is helpful, along with knowing magical creatures. Don't know about caring for them unless it's to breed them for special purposes, but I still see the need to know about them. Defense is always a must." He grinned cockily at that, eyes twinkling. "Durmstrang, after all, has the best rating for martial magic. Leading school in the wizarding world." Merida rolled her eyes. "But I've _never_ seen or heard or an instance when Transfiguration helped anyone in the long run."

"It's helped me sneak in my bow and arrows fae home for the past twa years," Merida declared, eyes blazing dangerously. "My da's been saved by him mastering transfiguring simple objects intae weapons during fights and hunting down Mor'du."

"Mor'du?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel moaned. She'd heard the story enough. Merida wasn't afraid to tell it. She was a storyteller, even if she denied it.

"It was on my sixth birthday, a warm summer day," Merida began, spreading her hands wide. Rapunzel banged her head against the table. She not getting out of this. "Da was teaching me how tae shoot a bow when Ah missed. Clear over the target intae the nearby woods. Ah journeyed intae the woods, past trees and brush until Ah saw my arrow, lodged intae the trunk of a tree. Ah pulled it oot and looked behind me, seeing the Will-o'-the-Wisps in their blazing, blue glory. They lead me back tae my parents when Ah began tae chase after them." Rapunzel peeked at Flynn to see him entranced in the tale. Then again, everyone was during the first telling. "Ah told my parents, but Da dinnae believe me. Mum, Ah believe, was playing along with me at the time. As we were just beginning tae dae something else, a giant black bear reared up near Mum and Ah, roaring and snarling. Da and his men lunged at the beast as Mum got on a horse, riding aff with me in her arms. Ah dinnae see the rest, but Da told me aboot the spells flying—both wordless and wandless. Sticks became swords; rocks became axes; grass blades became arrows. They were as strong and durable as any Viking craft. Da lunged at Mor'du with his transfigured sword, it shattering upon impact against the hide of the beast. Then CHOMP!" Flynn jumped at Merida's loud exclamation. Rapunzel just blinked. "Da's leg was bitten clean aff, down the beast's gullet. And Mor'du was never seen or heard fae again afterwards."

"Wow," Flynn whispered, nodding slowly with wide eyes. Rapunzel wanted to laugh at his dumbstruck face. "That's ... wow. I have no words."

Rapunzel couldn't tell if he was astonished or sarcastic, but didn't care. His expression was funny. She giggled and Flynn turned a sharp look on her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel giggled a little louder.

"Your face is hilarious!" Rapunzel got out through her giggles.

Merida snorted her agreement as Flynn looked somewhere between bemused and offended.

"I will have you know that this face has caused women to faint," Flynn admonished.

"From horror?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

Merida howled in laughter, banging her hand against the table. Rapunzel caught Jack and Hiccup entering the Great Hall, eyeing the commotion at the Hufflepuff table. She exchanged a look with them and mouthed _later._ They nodded and headed to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to Fishlegs.

"Uh, _no,_ " Flynn denied vehemently. "I am a gift to the wizarding world."

"Did you come with a gift receipt?" Rapunzel asked, tilting her head to the side.

Merida fell out of her seat from laughing so hard.

"That hurt, Blondie," Flynn mocked, placing a hand over his heart.

Rapunzel grinned as apologetically as she could because even fake hurt had her stopping the quips.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, "and it's _Rapunzel._ "

"Gesundheit," Flynn jibbed.

"We should gan, Punzie. We got class," Merida said, collecting herself off the floor. She was still letting out snorts and wheezing chuckles. Merida collecting apples and Rapunzel two peaches, the two girls headed off to class. The jovial air between them would have to end soon, despite how much Rapunzel didn't want to.

"You're not mad at Jack," Rapunzel stated.

"Naw, Ah am nae," Merida agreed with a sigh, taking a huge bite from one of her looted apples.

"Need a cooling off period?" Rapunzel guessed.

"Yeah," Merida nodded, wiping apple juice with the sleeve of her robe.

"How long?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida flinched at that. The Hufflepuff didn't like that. It meant her assessment of a week went down the drain. Merida was _pissed_ beyond anything she was showing. Maybe Rapunzel was helping with her thoughtful inquiries and the best person to go to vent to. Maybe Merida found a place to safely do her archery. Well, Rapunzel could possibly convince Astrid to let Merida tag along when she went tree killing with her axe at night. But this just meant an apology between Merida and Jack would be pushed off farther then she liked.

"Look, anno whit ye and Hiccup are trying tae dae," Merida sighed heavily, giving Rapunzel a grateful look. "And Ah dunno mind. Jack needs someone and Ah guess Ah dae tae. Just ... tell him Ah am mad. Nae at him but at Mum and it's getting oot of control. Ah ... Ah just need a wee bit of time."

"Can I tell them?" Rapunzel asked. This was, after all, Merida's secret. She won't give anything away without her explicit go-ahead.

"Aye," Merida said, a small smile accompanying her nod.

Rapunzel grinned as they reached the juncture that would split them for their morning classes. She turned to her friend and enveloped the Gryffindor into a hug worthy of any Hufflepuff.

"I'm here for you," Rapunzel whispered, "and so are the boys. Jack's hurt, but give him time, too. He'll be happy to have you back. And if he isn't, I'll make sure he is. Along with Hic."

Merida snorted but hugged Rapunzel tightly.

"Thanks, Punzie."

"You're welcome, Mer."

They pulled away and headed down their respective hallways they needed to get to their classes. Rapunzel let a breath of air rush out of her cheeks. It wasn't going to be as hard as she thought, just long with Merida's worrying amount of anger. Rapunzel bit her lip as she approached her Arithmancy class.

Merida was too angry to talk things out with Jack anytime soon. Jack was chosen by the Goblet of Fire to be a fourth Champion and had his identity spilled to three schools. Hiccup ... okay, so, Rapunzel didn't know if there was anything solid that could be said about him besides the dark bags beneath his eyes and poor evasion of topics. Rapunzel, herself, would be the first to admit she had her own issues with Mother that might begin to impact this whole situation if not artfully hidden away.

It couldn't get much worse than this, now could it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

 **This will be the last update before I'm off to college. Friday's move in day. I'm getting anxious just thinking about it! So, because of that, updates will now be exceedingly sporadic. I hope you stick with it as much as I am going to for this over the college years.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElektraVamp05: Well, you'll finally get a look at what some people say. Obviously, not all of them, but a conversation!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **Dragon Discoveries**

Hiccup would swear they were jinxed.

It had been two and half weeks and Merida still wasn't talking to Jack. Luckily, Rapunzel had informed them that it was mostly due to her overextending angry at her mom about some games for her hand in marriage. Hiccup and Jack had been disgusted for slightly different reasons. Jack because he had grown up in Muggle society that didn't have betrothals anymore like wizarding society still possessed. Hiccup because Vikings had done away with that tradition when Hiccup's grandpa was a young boy. It wasn't something they did now, and to think Merida—free, brave, bold Merida—would have to suffer through that had sent Hiccup to disgusted anger immediately.

But to know the degree of rage Merida had to be in for two weeks of silence and avoidance had to mean something. Hiccup would occasionally talk to her, exchange jokes and superficial things. Nothing in depth like they would have done before this disastrous situation. They were both tentative of ruining their friendship because of Merida's anger like she had injured her and Jack's.

Jack was ... okay. It was the best word for how his friend was handling the situation. Merida wasn't talking to him, the best at handling anyone with emotional trauma was sent to handle the raging redhead, and Hiccup was the only who truly stuck by Jack.

Then there was the student body of Hogwarts and the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Hiccup was willing to hex every single one of them from spite and anger for what they said about his friend—which was saying a lot because it was _Hiccup_. No one had ever seen him angry. _He_ hadn't seen himself angry or knew what he could do. He's been fearful, desperate, and defiant, but never angry. Not like what he was feeling now, with fire burning in his stomach and acid running through his veins. The only ones who were safe from his anger were his fellow dragon riders, his friends, and Vanelope who supported Jack the best she could for a second year. Hiccup would even fight Dagur to release some of this pent-up rage if he knew it wouldn't put him in the Hospital Wing.

Hiccup slouched farther into the chair in Ravenclaw Tower. He glared at the fire before him, ignoring his housemates the best he could. Fishlegs was shifting beside him, looking frightened. Hiccup refused to acknowledge he was the reason for the discomfort. He was just _Hiccup_ after all. Nothing dangerous or scary about him except he can train dragons and his chosen one was a Night Fury. Other than that, nothing else.

"Hiccup," a voice called and Hiccup snapped his head away from the fire. He turned his gaze on Milo Thatch, a fellow fifth year who had large, wire-framed glasses that perched on his long nose precariously at times, "we need a deciding factor."

"On what?" Hiccup asked, snippier than was usual for him.

Milo shifted in his seat, looking at Fishlegs, Aurora, Hiro, and Alice. They weren't backing him up, looking anywhere else. Milo seemed just as hesitant, sending imploring looks at the others, making sure they met his eyes.

"On if Frost put his name in the Goblet," Hiro finally said.

"No," hiccup snapped, feeling his hand itching for his wand or a knife—the only weapon he could somewhat handle without causing irreparable property damage.

"It's plausible, though, isn't it?" Hiro implored, digging farther into something he really shouldn't. "Powerful charms had to be used, and everyone knows Frost is the bests at Charms in our year. Wouldn't surprise me if he bought all seven years' worth of Charms books and has been working farther ahead than he should."

Hiccup pursed his lips. _That_ bit about going ahead in Charms was true. Jack loved the concept and was good at it. If Hiccup remembered correctly, Jack had just started the seventh-year Charms curriculum.

"Even if he _does_ know all seven years' worth of Charms, Jack still wouldn't have the knowledge or proper power to do such a thing," Fishlegs argued. Hiccup wanted to leap at his fellow Viking and hug the daylights out of him the best he could. It took a lot for Fishlegs to say anything to anyone he wasn't comfortable with, but to argue with Hiro was an entirely different level. And no stuttering!

"How can we trust him not to know more or how powerful he _really_ is?" Alice asked viciously, which was a surprise to the typically curious, adventurous soul with the bleeding heart on her sleeve. "He lied about being the Boy-Who-Lived. As a baby, he defeated You-Know-Who. He _has_ the proper magical power and knowledge to do such a thing."

"No one knows how Jack did it or if Jack had at all," Hiccup snapped at the blonde. "And the reason he didn't tell anyone was because he wanted to get his education without being bothered by people hero-worshiping him for something he can't even remember doing! Have you ever thought of the pressure that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived? Or about how much it could damage someone trying to learn? He was going to graduate from Hogwarts, get into the Auror program, and _then_ come out as the Boy-Who-Lived once he knew he was going to be helping with these Death Eater attacks. But everyone's forgetting he's a fifth year, not a _meinfretr_ Auror!"

Hiccup didn't know when he had show to his feet, but he was breathing heavily. Other students were staring at him for his sudden outburst. Alice had reeled back from his tirade. Hiro was in deep thought. Milo was in shock, not even noticing his glasses slipping down his nose. Aurora was blinking languidly at Hiccup but nodded softly, as if agreeing with his arguments. Fishlegs had a face full of awe and respect with a bit of fear. Hiccup didn't know how to feel about Fishlegs's face.

"Hiccup, are you even listening to yourself?" Alice snapped, finding her second wind and glaring deeply. "He _lied_ to us. He lied to us and made us all believe a _Slytherin_ could be trustworthy."

"Are _you_ listening to _yourself!_ " Hiccup exploded. Everyone overhearing this could go straight to Helheim for all Hiccup cared. He was _angry_. "This is _Jack_ we are talking about."

"Yeah, it's Jack Frost, who decided he could pull the wool over all our eyes," Alice snapped, surging to her own feet. "Well, I'm not falling for it. I refuse."

"Go to Helheim, Alice," Hiccup declared, collecting his finished homework and stomping up the stairs to the dorm. He needed to get out of there before he did something he would really regret.

He changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed. Pulling out his journal, a piece of charcoal, and his wand, Hiccup waved his curtains shut and went to work on drawing. It wasn't his typical vent-your-problems-through-images-you-memorized-through-your-day type of release. Hiccup was designing a weapon he could possibly use as his anger burned and pulsated in his veins. He let his hand do the work as his roommates slowly trickled in, going about their own business. Hiccup kept drawing, schematics filling pages. Scale-by-scale drawings of gears and springs; rounded edges and a metal overlay. By the time he was done with the rough schematics, he could hear his roommates' heavy breathing and Fishlegs's snoring.

Pushing his curtains open, Hiccup pulled on his boot and vest, having kept his leg on while he was drawing. He needed to see Toothless: to fly in the clouds and find temporary peace. The only person Hiccup would have to worry about was Astrid because he knew she still went out on Thursday nights and would not be happy he broke their promise. But he _needed_ this.

 _Maybe I should tell my friends,_ Hiccup mused to himself as he walked out of the Ravenclaw entrance and slipped into a hidden passageway.

He discarded the thought reluctantly. As much as he knew it might calm Merida and Jack to fly on a dragon like it did him—and Rapunzel would love to coo at the ridiculously cute things they did—he just couldn't. His dad had forbidden it. And, okay, Hiccup will admit he'd have been the first to disregard that order before this summer. Everything changed, though, and Hiccup just couldn't risk his tribe, his fellow dragon riders, and the dragons. So, however much he wanted to, Hiccup kept his lips shut and his secrets close.

It hurt doing so.

Hiccup slipped out of the tunnel and quickly journeyed into the forest. Lighting his wand, Hiccup made his way down the path to the dragons. Climbing over the log, Hiccup heard grunting and knew it had to be Astrid throwing around her axe. Oh, she was not going to be excited about this at all. He could try to sneak around her, but she was close enough to the dragons that as soon as he took off on Toothless, Astrid would know. Might as well get the confrontation over with now.

Hopping down, Hiccup carefully made his way to the noise of an axe hitting wood and grunts. He found the clearing Astrid was in, throwing her axe and using her wand to have it fly back into her hand without a single incantation. Of course, Astrid had combined her training schedule to help with her magic and axe-throwing.

Hiccup cleared his throat when the axe was embedded in a tree. Astrid spun towards him, wand raised offensively and her lips about to form an incantation. Hiccup didn't hesitate in throwing up the Shield Charm, blocking whatever Astrid had sent at him.

"Astrid, it's me!" Hiccup yelped.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, confused. Then recognition sparked on her face, replaced by exasperated irritation. "Hiccup, you should be sleeping."

"Shouldn't you?" Hiccup countered. Astrid sent him a glare. He pursed his lips. "I couldn't."

"We had an agreement," Astrid huffed.

"And I just really needed to fly," Hiccup stated, walking farther into the clearing. Astrid flicked her wand at her axe and it was sent back to her.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, beginning to walk to the dragons. Hiccup followed her.

"Housemates. Specifically Alice," Hiccup answered. Astrid hummed knowingly and he was grateful for that. They walked in silence for a bit before Astrid started to talk.

"How's Jack holding up?" she asked.

Hiccup groaned, remembering his friend's stress. He had been scouring over every single book he could find on magical creatures. Hiccup at least was able to tell him to only read the Level 5 creatures. It was a task to test _daring._ An easily trainable—or any trainable for that matter—creature was not going to do so. Hiccup had done the best he could, creating a cheat sheet for Jack about the most fearsome creatures and counter measures found in the books or he knew from Berkian knowledge. He was surprised either of them were getting any sleep.

"Not great," Hiccup relented with a deep sigh.

"Jack will do fine and you're helping him. Everything will be okay," Astrid said with an encouraging grin. Hiccup returned it with a watery one of his own. "Come on, let's take a flight."

She grabbed his hand and hurried forward, dragging him behind her. Hiccup stumbled over roots and would have fallen flat on his face if it wasn't for Astrid. He was blushing. He knew he was. They reached the clearing and the two were tackled by a hyper Night Fury. He licked Hiccup with his slobbery tongue, and ultimately got Astrid in the process.

"Toothless!" Hiccup spluttered, gently pushing the dragon's head away, laughing. His best friend could always help him feel more centered. Hiccup got to his feet and offered his hand to Astrid. His hand tingled when she allowed him to pull her up. Grinning stupidly, Hiccup went to get Toothless's saddle. He could see Stormfly nudging Astrid's hair, grooming her rider. That stupid grin increased. He knew it but he didn't care.

He walked over to Toothless and attached the saddle and tailfin to his dragon. Toothless was wiggling in anticipation. Hiccup got onto his dragon after putting on his harness. Astrid swung herself on her back, patting her dragon on the beak for forgiveness. Stormfly squawked before waddling off to sleep in her temporary nest. Hiccup shifted the tailfin and the two were flying high up into the air, skimming into the cloudy night sky.

"I never get enough of this," Astrid sighed, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's waist.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed as they swept in a graceful arch to see the moon shining in the sky. It was peaceful, something Hiccup needed immensely. His shoulders drooped and a content smile spread on his face. It didn't last long until he wanted to do some different maneuvers. He could feel Toothless wanted the same.

He looked behind him and smirked at Astrid. "You fine with spinning, milady?"

Astrid scowled playfully but nodded. Hiccup grinned as he turned back to the front and clicked the tailfin. Toothless let out a low purr before they were spinning towards the ground. _Click._ Raising horizontally to the ground. _Click._ Speeding towards the sky. _Click._ Corkscrewing through clouds. _Click._ Acrobatics not even a broom could replicate.

He and Astrid were laughing and whooping as they looped around in the sky. Their pajamas were drenched in water from the clouds before drying from the fast speeds Toothless did. Hiccup could see the moon was closer to the horizon than he cared to like. Sighing regretfully, he directed Toothless back to the ground. Astrid groaned her own reluctant acceptance of it. They landed with a soft thud. Astrid slipped off and helped Hiccup unstrap the complicated saddle and tailfin from Toothless. Placing them in their hiding spot, the two began the walk back to the castle.

A peaceful silence rested between them as they relived the thrill of their flight. Then it was shattered by a loud roar. Astrid pulled out her axe and Hiccup gripped his wand. They turned back to the way to their dragons before Hiccup realized something: it wasn't one of theirs. He'd been learning dragon calls, studying the different roars each dragon produced. It sounded more like a Shockjaw.

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered urgently.

"I know," Astrid whispered back.

They exchanged a look before creeping off the path. Another roar split the air. Hiccup recognized it as a Windstriker. What was going on? The two Vikings followed the roars until they were hiding behind bushes to a clearing.

Hiccup studied what he was seeing. There were three tents far away from four cages. Wizards and witches were going around, casting spells at the cages that contained dragons. His hands twitched at the injustice but neither of them could take them all out. There were too many and Hiccup wasn't much of a fighter.

 _I'm changing that as soon as I can,_ Hiccup thought grimly. The design he had created earlier that night weighed heavy in his pocket.

He studied the dragons, recognizing each species. The first was the Windstriker. A large, blue dragon with yellow spotted patterns on its body. It had long, sharp horns on its snout and chin. Its long neck was decorated in spines. The Sharp Class dragon unleashed a blast of air. Hiccup could see it waver with heat that set the grass around it on fire. The wizards and witches quickly set the fire out before casting a charm to keep the blast within a certain circumference.

The next was a dark green Shockjaw with a muted yellow underbelly. Pale blue and purple highlights speckled the top of its body and upper wings. The medium-sized dragon had bio-electricity sparking across its body as its roars didn't carry anymore from a casted Silencing Charm. Its pale blue dorsal fin rubbed against the metal, sending out a sparking mass to shock a nearby wizard. There were tendrils on the Tidal Class dragon's chin, a nasal horn, and ear-like lobs on the sides of its head.

"Is that an Armorwing?" Astrid breathed in shock.

Hiccup looked where she was carefully pointing. It was the only dragon in a strong, wooden cage charmed to be inflammable. The purple dragon had metal welded around its neck, torso, the tops of its wings, and chain-whip tail. The large, Mystery Class dragon almost looked like a Monstrous Nightmare except it stood on its longer hindlegs. Its twisted horns and tail banged against the wood when it realized its nearly-blinding, torch-like fire was doing nothing against them.

"Triple Stryke," Hiccup breathed, gesturing to the last dragon. Astrid gasped when she saw it.

The medium-sized dragon was thrashing against its cage, unleashing a continuous stream of highly concentrated, orange flames. Its head looked shark-like in shape with two ear-like appendages on its head. The forearms were large pincers as they reached out of the bars and tried to grab a nearby witch. Its brownish-black body nearly blended in with the wooded area around it if it wasn't for the orange strips and bright yellow underbelly. The most notable feature of the Strike Class dragon, however, was its three tails braided together to form one.

"Why are they here?" Astrid hissed, looking angered by the treatment of the dragons. Hiccup had to agree. He didn't like what he was seeing at all.

He began to think. These were dangerous creatures. No matter how many they trained back at Berk, dragons were seen as dangerous outside of it: Level 5 dangerous. Untamable. Best-to-run-and-hide-than-fight dangerous. Only Vikings were stupid enough to fight them.

They were ...

"First task," Hiccup breathed as realization hit.

"What?" Astrid snapped.

Her voice was too loud so Hiccup motioned with his hand to leave the area. He'll explain on the way back to Hogwarts. Astrid reluctantly followed him as they scrambled to the path and began walking. Once he felt safe enough to speak, he turned to look at the blonde Viking next to him.

"Those dragons are going to be the first task. Or at least part of it," Hiccup explained, feeling his voice gaining speed at the realization. "It makes sense. Jack said Whitaker had advised him to review defensive spells and look over magical creature books. I told him it had to be Level 5, so we were going over those ones. Because of this summer, I didn't really look at dragons. Stupid of me, I know. But, this means I can really help him!"

"How?" Astrid asked, looking back where the clearing was. They could barely hear the roars now as they kept walking.

"Maybe I could train them or something?" Hiccup guessed.

Astrid gave him one of her special looks. Hiccup had to agree. It was stupid. They'd have to get past those wizards and witches. And if he did managed to do so, everyone would wonder why they were so calm now.

"Yeah, that's stupid," Hiccup sighed.

"At least we got that cleared," Astrid joked. Hiccup snorted.

They made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They paused their talk, cast Disillusionment Charms, and walked to the little passageway back into Hogwarts. Once back in the safety of the passage and far from its entrance, they began the conversation again.

"What if you tell Jack pointers on how to deal with dragons?" Astrid suggested.

"He'd wonder why I was focusing on dragons," Hiccup pointed out.

"Then tell him it's dragons," Astrid snorted derisively.

"Jack's not supposed to know," Hiccup argued.

"The rules actually say he's not supposed to _figure_ out what it is. He didn't; you did. You'd just be a good friend to help him get ready for the competition," Astrid explained. Hiccup looked at the blonde thoughtfully.

"Why weren't you placed into Slytherin?" Hiccup asked half-jokingly. Astrid glared at him before sighing.

"The Hat suggested it but I, uh, kinda wanted to not be part of my family's tradition in that aspect," Astrid elaborated with a shrug. "I still wanted to make them proud, but I wanted it to be because I was me and no following exactly in their footsteps. Of course, this was before Uncle Finn, so I didn't have much of a drive to restore my family's honor."

"Gryffindor is more of the rebellious house," Hiccup stated with a little smirk. Astrid glared at him. "I'm not saying Hufflepuff isn't bad. Honestly, I think you're an amazing Hufflepuff. You're never afraid to show everyone else that the House isn't full of complacent people. I was almost put in there, you know."

"Why weren't you?" Astrid inquired.

"The Hat said I was too smart and creative. That I was adventurous and curious to know everything about the world, especially things that directly affected my tribe. It said I needed to cultivate it all to help Berk, and Ravenclaw would provide it for me," Hiccup explained, feeling his face burn with a deep blush. "I knew I would be chief sometime in my life and, even at ten-nearing-eleven, I knew I had to put that first. Everything I've ever done had been for my tribe, even if no one else saw it that way. So, saying yes to Ravenclaw was just another way of doing it."

Astrid was grinning widely, pride pulsing in her expression. Hiccup felt his face burning hotter and brighter at the look. They stopped at Astrid's exit.

"You going to tell Jack?" Astrid asked.

"Probably," Hiccup relented. She smirked. Then punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Why?"

"That's for almost deciding you won't," Astrid snapped. She grabbed his pajama shirt and dream him in. Hiccup braced himself self-consciously for a punch even if he knew it wasn't going to be that. Her lips brushed his cheek ... and there goes his face. How many times did he blush tonight? You know what? Hiccup didn't care.

"And that?" Hiccup whispered. He had that stupid grin on his face. He knew it. And he didn't care, like before.

"For being you," Astrid said before exiting the passageway.

He was in a daze when he got back to his dormitory, got his leg off, and flopped onto his bed for three hours of sleep.

* * *

Hiccup didn't regret his late night in the least. Even if he got detention with Professor Rana for falling asleep in Transfiguration.

During his free period, Hiccup entered the library to see Jack pouring over the latest copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ that the library had. He sat down across from his Slytherin friend. Jack gave him a stressed, welcoming grin before turning back to his book. Hiccup rolled his eyes and took the book.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelped softly, reaching for it. Hiccup held it out over the back of his chair.

"Jack, calm down, I have something important to tell you," Hiccup hissed.

"Unless it's about the first task, shove it up your ass," Jack snapped, reaching for the book again, nearly climbing on top of the table.

"It _is_ about the first task. I'm not stupid enough to interrupt your reading for this if it wasn't," Hiccup snapped right back. Jack froze before shifting back into his chair with a sheepish smile.

"So? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Found out the creature. It's dragons," Hiccup stated.

Jack groaned and banged his head against the table. Hiccup snapped his eyes to the angry glare of the librarian. The Ravenclaw nudged his friend.

"Let's get out of here. I have a feeling you'll get very vocal soon and you do need this library," Hiccup whispered. Jack nodded as they quickly left the library after returning the book Jack was reading to its spot. They ducked into an abandoned hallway and sat down at the large window ledge that overlooked the Black Lake.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

Oh, here came the tricky part.

"Astrid and I were kind of, you know, walking around ... the Forbidden Forest ... last night," Hiccup mumbled.

Jack smirked. "So ... you were on a date."

"I was not," Hiccup snapped vehemently. Jack snorted but didn't keep going like he usually would have. "Anyway, we heard a roar or two. So, we went to go investigate because they sounded like dragon roars ..."

Hiccup went into the tale of how he and Astrid found the dragons. Even went into detail of which dragon species were there. He watched Jack's face dip into fear before becoming strong in thought. Hiccup sighed, knowing what was to come.

"Do you think you can help me in this? Or should I ask Astrid?" Jack asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Don't go to Astrid. She'd try to teach you how to use magic and an axe at once. We only have a week until the first task. Not enough time. Trust me," Hiccup explained in a rush. Jack nodded his begrudging acceptance. "Maybe we should approach Merida about defensive spells, especially anything the two of us can think of to battle dragons."

"Are there Viking secrets?" Jack asked quickly. Hiccup sighed through his nose before nodding. "What are they?"

"Loud noises disorient them. Find their blind spot, every dragon has one. Go for their wings; a down dragon is a dead dragon," Hiccup hated himself for that list. Time to make up for that. "There's a point on some dragons' chin that can paralyze them. Advisable to not immediately go after that, especially on a dragon you haven't tested it out on when by yourself. Dragons are like cats in the aspect that they will chase a spot of light; the smaller they are, the more likely they are to do it. There's a plant known on Berk as dragon-nip. I could try to get you some. There was another one. What was it?" Hiccup tapped his chin in thought, racking his brain. He snapped his fingers. "Oh, eels! Of what we've recently discovered, most dragons don't appreciate eels. There are probably exceptions, but we haven't found them yet."

Jack was blinking at him in shock. Hiccup shrugged sheepishly.

"Do ... do you think you can write this down for me?" Jack whispered, overwhelmed.

"I will, don't worry. I'll even write down all the information I have that is specific to the species I saw, along with colored drawings so you know which one is which," Hiccup stated. Jack sighed and nodded.

"You are the best," Jack laughed.

"Just remember that when this is all over," Hiccup joked, standing up. "Now, you go do some of your homework. I know you're behind, Jack, don't argue." Jack's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "I'll start on the list. Which one do you want first?"

"Uh ... dangerous to not?" Jack suggested helplessly. Hiccup snorted but agreed.

"I'll try my best. Probably get Fishlegs involved. He knows more about the statistics of each dragon than I do," Hiccup said. Jack nodded and stood up.

"Anything else you're going to do?" Jack asked. Hiccup bit his lip, thinking.

"I have a class with Punzie next. I'll ask her how ready Merida is, or to at least hear me out on her talking to you again. We'll have to go from there," Hiccup stated.

"As long as you're the one planning, I think I'll be fine," Jack declared, swinging his arm over Hiccup's shoulders.

"Why is everyone saying I have the plans?" Hiccup asked loudly.

Jack laughed uproariously. "You're the strategist, Hic. Don't you forget it."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup grumbled, sliding out beneath Jack's arm. "You, library. Do homework."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"To find my leg," Hiccup retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to see where Fish is so we can start working on this for you. Maybe I'll run into Punzie so I can get that over with sooner."

Jack nodded and spun on his heel, heading back to the library. Hiccup sighed in relief before going in the opposite direction. Fishlegs would be outside. It wasn't raining and the grounds' weather was far better than Berkian weather. Hiccup rounded a corner and smashed into someone, sending them to the floor while Hiccup stumbled into the wall. Blinking owlishly down at how he ran into, he recognized Rapunzel's thick braid and notorious bare feet. Her books were scattered around her with loose parchment fluttering to the ground.

"Sorry, Punzie," Hiccup yelped, helping his friend to pick everything up.

"It's fine, Hiccup," Rapunzel laughed good naturally. Hiccup chuckled as he handed his friend some of her parchments. "How's Jack?"

"Well, we know what Jack needs to look up to be ready," Hiccup supplied, walking a little way from the spillage to get Rapunzel's prized _Mister Green's Guide to Medicinal Herbs and Potions_ from where it had fallen. Some of the pages were sadly bent, making guilt stir deep in Hiccup's gut as he tried to straighten them out. Realizing it was hopeless, Hiccup resolved himself to just hand over the tome. Rapunzel grinned gratefully as she put it back in her bag.

"How do you know what Jack needs to look up?" Rapunzel asked, big green eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Astrid and I accidentally stumbled upon the creatures that were going to be used last night. Different species of dragons. I was actually going to find Fishlegs to help me make up a detailed account of what we both know about the species. I know for a fact all four are in the Book of Dragons," Hiccup explained in a rush.

Rapunzel got her shit-eating grin on her face. Hiccup hated that look. Reason Number One: no one outside of their group of friends knew Rapunzel even _had_ such a smile. Reason Number Two: it usually meant trouble to the recipient. Or at least embarrassment.

"You and Astrid, huh?" Rapunzel teased, pushing her hair back and pressed against the back of her neck.

"Shut up. I already got this from Jack," Hiccup grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, fine," Rapunzel laughed, raising her hands for surrender, a sheaf of parchment still gripped in one.

"Anyway, I also needed to ask you if Merida's willing to talk to us in, let's say, two days or sooner?" Hiccup asked hopefully. Rapunzel's face crumbled as they began to walk. All four of them had a free period, which made Hiccup wonder where Merida was.

"I can ask her but ...," Rapunzel trailed off.

"How about I talk to her?" Hiccup suggested, gulping softly. It would be the first time they talked about something that wasn't stupid shit.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup shrugged helplessly.

"I've done Dragon Training. I know the spells that are used since, well, we're very prepared people," Hiccup tried to explain as Rapunzel nodded along. It was true. Vikings taught the incantation, wand motion, and mind set to cast the spells used while not actually doing them because of the Underage Law. "But Merida's creative. If we both work on it with Jack, all three of us will have a good plan to help him out."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rapunzel sighed.

Hiccup opened his mouth to keep talking when his right shoe became exceedingly wet. Rapunzel gaped and he knew she had stepped into the slightly flooded corridor. They exchanged a glance before looking around. Hiccup's eyes immediately landed on the words scrawled in a deep red across the wall:

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.  
Enemies of the Heir, beware._

"Hiccup," Rapunzel whispered, grasping his robe's sleeve, "is ... is that Puss?"

Rapunzel was pointing towards the ceiling. He followed her finger to see the caretaker's cat hanging stiffly from the ceiling. Hiccup felt his mouth fall open as he stumbled back, pulling Rapunzel with him. Something felt wrong, like the time he, Astrid, and Toothless had first went to the Nest. A malevolent, transparent fog spinning around them. He couldn't remove his gaze from Puss's stiff form.

"Mr. Shrek isn't going to be happy," Rapunzel whispered softly.

Hiccup had to agree. The caretaker, Mike Shrek, was a fierce, stern man who wouldn't mind having corporal punishment being handed out during detention. However prickly he was, Hiccup would agree he could be fair at times. Except when mad or distraught. One of the few living beings he cared for was his cat, Puss, who Hiccup would swear had to be half-Kneazle with how intelligent it was.

"Puss, you mangy cat, where are you?" the naturally voice yelled throughout the corridors.

"Rapunzel," Hiccup hissed, tugging his friend behind him. She was stiff as a board, staring up at the cat worriedly. Her fingers were subconsciously playing with her hair. Rapunzel's eyes were watering and he knew if Shrek focused his ire on her, she'd start bawling. Hiccup wouldn't allow that.

"What are you two doing?" Shrek snapped as he rounded a corner. Hiccup licked his lips and gulped. The man was tall, not as tall as his father but damn near close for someone without Viking ancestry in their blood. He had protruding ears and a big beer belly. His wide nose flared when there was no response and his reddish-brown eyes glared at Hiccup. At least he was overlooking Rapunzel.

"We-we just arrived, sir," Hiccup said, stumbling for the first part. He was a frightening man. Give him a break.

"Have you seen my cat?" Shrek demanded. Hiccup didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't need to. Rapunzel let out a choked noise and shakily pointed at the wall Shrek had thus ignored for a while. The caretaker turned and balked at the image.

Hiccup waited for whatever was going to happen. For yelling and threatening to occur. He should have prepared himself for Shrek to let out silent tears as he slowly gathered his cat into his arms. Puss's ginger fur was matted and grimy, probably from the water on the floor. His green eyes were staring out, but Hiccup couldn't say they were listless, but they weren't entirely there, either.

"Who did this?" Shrek snarled.

"Not us!" Hiccup quickly denied, throwing his hands out, keeping Rapunzel behind him. When did he get this brave? When did he find it easier to protect others, even at the cost of himself? Hiccup knew the answer. Just the thought of his Night Fury's gummy smile let him know exactly why.

"I know," Shrek sniffed, cradling his cat close. "Everyone in this godforsaken castle knows you two are the animal lovers. Never harm a fly if you could help it."

Hiccup relaxed his shoulders. That was good. Finally, that reputation came in handy.

"What is going on?!" a voice snapped. Hiccup jumped and turned the other way. Professor Rana was stomping down the corridor, her still present New Orleans accent becoming thicker with her agitation. Her black hair was pulled into a loose bun and her dark skin was off-set by her pale green, Muggle-styled dress. The Gryffindor Head of House stopped short at the scene. She hadn't flinched when her heels dipped into the water.

"It wasn't us!" Hiccup snapped readily, positioning himself in front of Rapunzel again. He knew she was crying now. She was trying to keep it in, but her choked hiccups told a different story.

Professor Rana looked over the scene with critical eyes.

"I believe you, Mr. Haddock. Why don't you and Ms. Rapp go calm down somewhere. I advise the kitchens. Tell the elves I sent you there for some cookies and cocoa," Professor Rana soothed, ushering them away.

"But, Puss ...," Rapunzel was unable to finish.

"Is perfectly fine," Professor Rana answered, focusing her intense look on Shrek now. "Mr. Shrek, I hope you realize Puss is not dead. I'll accompany you in taking him to Madam Crood. She probably has a remedy for this or will come up with one in a few days if she doesn't."

Hiccup watched the Transfiguration professor lead the distraught caretaker away. Shrek was now muttering what he was going to do to the culprits. They were best left to be unmentioned. Hiccup ushered Rapunzel to the kitchens. She mumbled directions to it, barely audible over her sniffling. Hiccup gently pushed her inside, explained to the house elf in charge of what Professor Rana ordered, and sat down where they were assigned.

Rapunzel nibbled on biscuits and sipped cocoa as Hiccup dutifully started the information Jack needed. But the words on that wall still came back to him and the stiffness of Puss flashed in front of him every time he blinked. He shoved a biscuit in his mouth to have his body focus on some type of outlet for his anxiety.

By Helheim, what was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

 **So, in college. Everything's okay at the moment. Haven't really gotten into the big things yet that will hurt my head later on.**

 **Now, before we began, you'll find out soon that I took the liberty of making a completely different way of spell creation for this story. It was creative thinking stemming from an Old Norse vocabulary I found, my five years of martial arts training, and what I could discern the spells J.K. Rowling created being Latin-based. I'll add the translations to the Old Norse words I use and please note, if anyone does know Old Norse, that I definitely did not use proper grammar for it. Just strung words together and called it good. Sorry for anyone who knows Old Norse or anything close to it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElektraVamp05: First, I don't mind the language. I curse way too much that if I did, I'd be seen as a hypocrite. Second, well, here it is! The next chapter! Third, thank you for the compliment. It means so much.**

 **hixup: Tournament's next, but nothing else about that. I do have a plan for this series, so you'll find out. Updates will be, as they've always been, sporadic, but I am going to try to whip them up as fast as I can. We'll just have to see.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **Training for the Task Ahead**

Merida escaped the confines of her last class for the day. She loved Transfiguration, don't get her wrong, but seeing Jack's sullen, dread-filled face had her mad at herself. Why couldn't she mask her anger? why was she letting it control her relationships with her friends? Especially one who needed her support now more than ever. Her anger was spiking out of control, mixing between her anger at her mum, at the student body whispering about Jack's deceit and how could they trust a Slytherin after this, and the anger at herself.

"Merida!" a voice called, interrupting her monologue of anger.

Merida snapped her head up, looking around to see Hiccup making his way over to her. He was in a rush, but his face held that clever excitement when he was just starting to gather all the pieces he needed for a plan. Merida was a thousand times grateful Hiccup wasn't a prankster like her and Jack. The school would not last, especially since he'd be teaming up with them.

Merida remembered yesterday that Rapunzel had asked if she was willing to talk to Jack anytime soon. The redhead had said yes instantly. As much as her anger was still consuming her, separating herself from Jack and barely talking with Hiccup was killing her. She needed her friends just as much as they needed her.

Especially when she thought about yesterday ...

 _No, get off that track. You were fine._

"Whit is it, Hic?" Merida asked as he caught up with her.

"Okay, so I found out the creature Jack's going up against for the first task," Hiccup whispered. Merida blinked before leading the way into a series of barely traversed halls. Once they were far enough in, Merida turned to Hiccup eagerly.

"Sae? Which creature?" Merida asked.

"Dragons," Hiccup said, slumping his shoulders. So, that wasn't what had Hiccup excited. Then again, dragons wouldn't get anyone excited except for her brother Hamish. He was bent on being a dragonologist. Maybe even be the first to train one.

"How dae ye ken?" Merida asked, trying to think up a reason Hiccup had gained the information. Most of her ideas centered around things only her and Jack would do. Hiccup wasn't the breaking and entering sort just to get some information.

Hiccup sighed before launching into a tale of him and Astrid stumbling upon the encampment with dragons in cages. Merida smirked at that. Pure gold teasing material right there.

"Ye and Astrid?" Merida teased.

"Not you too!" Hiccup bemoaned sullenly. "I got enough of that from Jack and Punzie."

Merida laughed. She needed that. "Fir wye did ye need tae talk tae me?"

"I need your help to prepare Jack for this. I'm not innovated enough to see every spell as a weapon like you. But I _do_ know spells Vikings use. If we work together on strategies for each dragon, Jack should be fine, right?" Hiccup explained in a rush, shrugging. He still had that clever excitement plastered over his face.

"Ah'll meet ye twa in the abandoned wing on the fifth floor. We'll get intae a classroom tae work on this," Merida said. "Ye gan find Jack. Ah'll scoop it oot now. Maybe find Rapunzel sae she can join us. Sometimes she's got good ideas."

Hiccup nodded before rushing off. Merida wanted to comment that Jack wouldn't be far. There was no need to run. But it was Hiccup Haddock. When that lad had a mission, nothing would stop him but himself. Having a little pep in her step, Merida went to search for Rapunzel as she took the long way to the fifth floor. It wasn't hard to spot the blonde, talking it up with Flynn Rider. Merida could spot her innocent act a mile away. That lass was going to cause so much trouble if Rider didn't watch himself.

"Punzie, come on!" Merida called out, motioning with her hand for her friend to get over there. Rapunzel gave Flynn a sweet smile before skipping over to the redhead. The Hufflepuff linked arms with Merida as the redhead lead them towards the shifting staircases.

"What are we doing?" Rapunzel asked cheerfully.

"Helping Jack with the first task," Merida said lowly, eyes narrowing suspiciously at her friend. "Ye dunno seem irritated by talking tae Rider for whae knows how long."

"He's okay," Rapunzel chirped. Merida watched her friend closely, noticing that little spark. It hadn't become a fire yet and Rider had to watch himself then. If Rapunzel _was_ developing a crush on the smarmy Quidditch player, he had plenty coming for him. Merida would make sure he understood that.

"Whitever ye say, Rapunzel," Merida spoke as lightly as she could.

They made their way to the fifth floor and Merida quickly checked the classrooms as Rapunzel stood watch. Finding one that suited their needs—spacious with sparse furniture—they waited for the boys to appear. The door opened quickly with Hiccup shoving Jack into the room. Said white-haired boy was cursing up a storm.

"What the fuck, Hic?" Jack yelled, twisting to stand near the door as Hiccup closed it. "I could get here just fine on my own. You didn't need to go and _herd_ me here."

"Training," Hiccup answered simply, as if it would answer everything about his behavior. Which, knowing Hiccup, it really did. The Viking walked over to one of the few desks and placed two different rolls of parchment on it, followed by a quill and inkwell. "Merida, come look at the dragons and view the spells I've listed on the other sheet. You're better at this than I am."

Merida shrugged and went to examine the parchments, pulling off her robe as she did so. She could see Hiccup already showing Jack some of the spells, or at least getting the Nordic pronunciation down, while they shed off their robes, and Hiccup his Ravenclaw blue sweater. Unrolling the first parchment to the dragons, Merida started wide-eyed at the detailed drawings and statistics below each one.

Merida worried for each dragon for different reasons. The Armorwing had the best armor around if anything was to go by. Getting past that would be a miracle. Reading about the Triple Stryke sent a shiver down Merida's spine. That dragon sounded dangerous by itself. Every little statistic and known abilities gave Merida the sense that size really didn't matter when it came to how dangerous something could be.

But the other two ... Merida was frightened by the _lack_ of information. The Shockjaw only had the shot limit, which was a hefty nine. But the Windstriker didn't have a single statistic to its name. Which meant it was as reclusive as the legendary Night Fury, recently discovered, or the people who studied them never lived long enough to pass on their learnings for it. Luckily, it had one ability written down where the Shockjaw's was emptied. But it was barely anything. Just skydiving.

"Hiccup," Merida called, her voice wavering on his name. She looked at the Ravenclaw who cringed at her stare. She didn't even know what was emanating but she hoped it got her worry across.

"I know," Hiccup sighed defeatedly, a twist to his face. "We recently started to really study the Tidal Class dragons. At least we got a shot limit. Describing their fire is ... hard. The bio-electricity isn't just coming from their mouth but can jump across their skin to an individual."

Merida nodded with pursed lips, staring at the second dragon on the list. The Windstriker mocked her with its little information. She waved the parchment a little, staring Hiccup down. He understood.

"Plenty have tried to study them," Hiccup resigned. "But we don't even know where they have their home or anything. Berk rarely got them. To see one was rare than when a Night Fury would attack. At least we've _seen_ them and recorded something about them."

"Just skydiving and type of fire," Merida snorted derisively, waving the parchment.

"At least it's _something_ ," Hiccup argued vehemently. "You won't get more than that. I even wrote to Gobber whose ancestors were constantly writing and editing the Book of Dragons. He knows just as much as Fishlegs does on this dragon species."

"Shite," Merida grumbled bitterly.

"Really? I had _no_ idea," Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"So, we got good information on two of the dragons?" Jack asked, steering the conversation.

"And crappy for the rest," Hiccup added.

"This sucks," Jack declared.

"Aye, it does," Merida agreed with a heavy sigh, placing the parchment down. She opened the second on, staring at the Nordic spells. Hiccup hadn't used the runic alphabet when he wrote them down, but seemed to try to get them as close to English as possible for easier pronunciation. She went through them, seeing it was more complicated spells to bound, block, redirect, and slash. There might have been something at the more fundamental level of the spell building that made it specifically used against dragons unlike the typical Latin spells they were taught at Hogwarts. But Merida couldn't tell what. That would be all Hiccup.

"Jack, how far have ye gotten in yer Charms study?" Merida asked instead.

"Just finished chapter three of the seventh year curriculum," Jack answered, pulling off his shoes. Merida wanted to snap to put them back on. He'd be fighting in them when he faced off against a dragon. But she held her tongue. That could be for the next lesson, when Jack became more confident in his execution of the spells. She'll let him feel that reckless freedom he said he got when his feet were bare, when he could feel frost snake from his feet. He deserved it for all the shite he's been going through the past month.

"Good," Merida chirped in her devilish glee. That means he knows the charms that are correlated with the Nordic ones. "Ah dunno see the exact difference between Hiccup's spells and the ones in the curriculum. Ah dae, however, feel there is some. Hiccup?"

"It's more the second part of the spell," Hiccup began, that clever excitement bleeding into his voice while his face semi-neutral. _This_ was something he was excited about then during this plan. "As you guys know, Vikings fight with wand and weapon equally. At a young age, you learn which is your weapon hand and thus your non-dominate hand is your wand hand. Well, Vikings had characterized spells solely for if you have a weapon and wand, just your wand, just a weapon, neither, or you are not using the spell to fight with. The last word in the spell indicates which one you are doing. _V_ _ápn_ means just a weapon, _Sk_ _óð_ means with a weapon and wand, _V_ _ápnlauss_ means just a wand, _V_ _æ_ _tr_ means you are both wandless and weaponless, and no ending as such means you aren't using the spell in a fighting fashion."

"You guys made spells around that?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"The English had their way, us Vikings had our own," Hiccup said with a casual shrug.

"Is it like that in other cultures?" Rapunzel asked from where she sat, legs kicking the air.

"Don't know," Hiccup answered with another shrug.

"That is fir wye none of the Scottish witches and wizards understood yer spells," Merida guffawed. "Ye had a completely different set up!"

"Yes, and don't go spreading it around, Mer. You know how most still are," Hiccup said, fiddling with his fingers, shrinking in on himself.

"Ah will nae, Hiccup," Merida promised, hoping her eyes portrayed her seriousness. Hiccup still looked skeptical as he nodded his acceptance. Merida chewed on her lip as she looked at Jack. She'll figure something out for that later. First, she had to help prepare Jack for the upcoming task. "Which spell shall we dae first?"

"The binding one," Hiccup answered, taking the parchment from Merida's hands. "I'll direct im through it. You can watch and maybe notice something. I'm not the best at these."

"I'm fine with that," Merida said with a smile. This was the lightest she's felt since the start of the school term. She smirked at Jack. "But dunno think for a minute that Ah am nae watching how ye dae, Overland. After learning three spells, we'll be working on stances, physical stamina, magical stamina, and the Latin equivalents."

"What?" Jack yelped, pulling back.

"You heard her," Hiccup snickered.

"Dunno think Ah'll nae put ye through the ringer if yer stances are just as poor, Haddock," Merida reprimanded, shooting him a glare. Hiccup nodded shakily. Smirking, Merida went to join Rapunzel at her perch on a desk, robe pooling around her and homework spilling from her bag. Hopping onto the desk next to it, Merida kept her blazing gaze on her friends. It felt good to be back in the loop with the three of them. Rapunzel had tried to hide it, but Merida had known what they'd been doing. She was grateful that Rapunzel and Hiccup hadn't given up on them despite how much Merida had royally fucked up.

"It's good to have you here," Rapunzel said softly. "We missed you."

"Ah missed ye all, too," Merida relented with a soft sigh.

"The incantation is _Binda V_ _á_ _pnlauss_ ," said, interrupting the small moment as he explained the spell to an excited Jack. "The wand motion is a fast circle followed by a stab in the target's direction."

Hiccup demonstrated and Merida studied his stances and arm movements. He was sure of what he was doing, which threw Merida off for a moment. She had seen some of Hiccup's poor stances, lousy arm positions, and halfhearted wand movement through the years. Even at eleven, Merida had known it all and was shocked a fellow wizard who had been raised with magic around him didn't know the stances. Especially a Viking. It was simply studying, copying, and practicing repeatedly. Of course, at the time, Merida hadn't known how alienated Hiccup had been. Knowing now, and seeing the massive change that had occurred between the ending of fourth year and the present, Merida couldn't help but truly wonder what happened. It kept bugging her mind, festering as her curiosity whispered to dig.

Shaking the thoughts away, Merida focused back on the lads. Hiccup had his weight, shockingly enough for a leg amputee, evenly placed between his feet. The wand movement he was demonstrating was fast, precise, and hit one of the desks dead on. Merida watched in fascination as the bounds wrapped around the desk in a heavy, dark gray metal. The creaking of wood let Merida realize that the spell was a continuously constricting one.

"Fuck," Jack breathed as the desk shattered beneath the spell.

"Dragons are stronger than a desk. The constricting aspect is to keep the wings and legs close and keeping the jaw shut. Dragons fight the spell viciously so, again, need that constricting feature," Hiccup explained, looking at Jack.

"What's the difference that the spell causes when you change the last word?" Jack asked, curiosity in place. Merida snorted. Trust Jack to wonder how a new spell system would work.

"For this spell, it fixes the constricting factor along with what type of binding the target," Hiccup explained with a shrug. "You got a weapon, the spell expects you'll be offing the dragon with it. Much more glory in Viking society for that specific reason. If you have neither, the force is fast and quick, killing the dragon with the strongest metal known in Viking society. With a wand, it's in between the two."

"What about if it doesn't have the last word?" Jack asked, eyes glittering and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hiccup smirked at that, as if waiting for Jack to ask that. Merida leaned forwards. Hiccup could be a little shit at times, almost as much as Rapunzel. If there was a way to show off—especially outdoing Jack Overland in something Charms-related—he took it.

" _Binda_ ," Hiccup casted with a lazier speed to the circle, but the stab was just as sharp and fast. The broken pieces of desk spun fast, splinters finding themselves and legs going beneath the top of the desk until the old desk that had been destroyed was standing in its decrepitude glory. "It's like _Repairo._ The verb binding means more than just constraining."

"That's amazing," Jack breathed, eyes twinkling. Merida kept her snicker down. She knew that look. Jack rarely got it now since he decided to study ahead in Charms, but it was his inquisitive face. Jack loved Charms and wanted to learn every single one—and that probably extended all the way to different cultures and languages now. "You guys take on incantation and with a combination of word or lack thereof, completely make a new spell that variates."

Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "Do it."

Jack nodded, getting into a perfect imitation of Hiccup's stance. His arm was steady, though the wand motion could use work, the stab not as sharp or the circle looking more like an oval. But that came with practice and Jack was also having to concentrate on a new vernacular, too. That was something Hiccup can help him with.

Jack's attempt was adequate. It wouldn't have gotten him an O if this was class, but nothing below an A. Hiccup nodded, told him what to fix, and do it again. Merida smirked a little. Hiccup was, oddly enough, teaching Jack perfectly of what needed to be fixed while telling him what he was doing right. Merida would have to say she'd never treat any students under her wing like that. She was hard on anyone who wanted to learn from her. Hubert had learned that the hard way when he asked her to each him how to shoot a bow. One good thing could be said about Merida's teaching style: it got results, and it got them fast.

With Merida's study of what Hiccup was doing and how the spell needed to be casted, she could really get on Jack's ass about this. Set up a way that he had to make them faster, quicker, more decisive. Targets—actual targets, not crummy desks they would have to fix every time—would be marked if they were the Latin or Nordic spell. Maybe with an "L" and "N" for the respected spells, different colors meaning different ones she wanted to use. Watching the binding spell go again, Merida pursed her lips. It reminded her of purple for some reason. Nodding her head, Merida decided the targets would be painted purple for that category.

Hiccup moved on while Merida kept thinking how to set up the target system for tomorrow. It was a redirection spell, something Merida didn't know if there was a Latin equivalent. The closest one she could think of was _Protego_ , but she remembered Hiccup had a spell that was very specific _to_ shielding. The stance was more light, ready to move at a moment's notice. When Hiccup cast the spell, he moved in the opposite direction his swishing wand was pointing an object Jack had thrown. Merida watched as the old eraser sailed through the air, landing on the floor with a puff of chalk dust. This reminded her of the color yellow: of the sun emblem from the Wizarding Kingdom in Germany and how their warriors were evasive and head-on rolled into a deadly mix.

"That was three words," Jack stated, looking eager and apprehensive about the spell.

" _Munr Vegr_ literally means different direction," Hiccup supplied, pointing his wand at the falling eraser before flicking it quickly at him saying, " _Accio_ eraser."

The eraser sailed towards Hiccup, completely missing his open hand and smacking him in the face. Merida sputtered out a laugh. She could hear Jack's and Rapunzel's laughs and even, belatedly, Hiccup joined in. Peeking through her mess of hair, Merida snorted at Hiccup's white dusted face. Some of it had even gotten into his hair!

"Hey, Mer," Hiccup laughed out, dangling the eraser between his thumb and forefinger, "mind throwing this at Jack for me?"

"It will be my pleasure," Merida laughed, hopping off the desk and taking the eraser. Jack gulped as Merida stood in front of him, tossing the eraser up and down.

"Go easy for the first five so Jack can get a sense of the spell," Hiccup ordered. Merida snorted but nodded her agreement. She felt pride bloom in her chest at Hiccup taking charge of things. He was an heir, he needed to learn it sometime. It was good to see him growing into himself.

"Ready?" Merida asked.

Jack took a deep breath, dipping into the soft, yet deceitfully powerful, stance. Raising his arm, pointing it squarely at the eraser, Jack eased out a breath.

"Ready."

Merida tossed the eraser at the half power she'd apply if she meant it. Jack shouted, " _Munr Vegr V_ _ápnlauss!_ " his wand swishing to the side. His step was a second too slow, throwing off the spell. Merida kept from laughing as the eraser just barely missed Jack's face. The owlish look the Slytherin was giving had Merida snorting.

"Step as you cast," Hiccup fixed. "The whole thing is one fluid motion."

Jack nodded and did the spell again after Merida retrieved the eraser. By the fifth time, Jack had gotten better and Merida was anxious to throw the eraser again. Grinning smugly, Merida snatched the flying eraser from the air with ease, finding a perfect grip in her hand. Sharing a look with Jack, Merida waited until he gave a nod before throwing the eraser with everything she had. It was the perfect throw and power to rival any professional Quidditch Chaser. Jack cast the spell, the eraser slinging off across the room to bounce off the wall with a puff of dust. Rapunzel clapped, Hiccup congratulated, and Merida beamed at the shocked Jack. Then he was leaping. Laughing.

"That was awesome!" Jack yelled, flinging his hands into the air. Snowflakes fluttered at the motion as he kept leaping, floating in the air longer than possible. Merida grinned widely at her friend. She missed that carefree face. It was good to see it on him, even if it wouldn't last for long.

"It was!" Rapunzel agreed in her never ending enthusiasm. The two descended into a talk that Merida didn't even try to keep up with.

"That was nearly as fast as dragon fire," Hiccup declared as he walked over to her, eyeing the eraser and Merida. "You sure you didn't put magic in it?

"Maybe on accident," Merida laughed, simply happy. She needed this. All of it.

"No, that's good," Hiccup said with a nod. "We can do some actual fire later, but getting the eraser as fast as dragon fire can be is a good step for the spell."

They continued a few more tries, Merida putting all her effort into getting that eraser to fly at Jack faster every time. Most of the time, Jack deflected it, but there were a few that got through, clouding his face in chalk. It was hard to discern where his typical pallor ended and where the dust began, but every mishap was as funny as the first. Of course, Merida cataloged the ratio of fails to successes. A good three-to-ten ratio, but Merida still didn't like the odds. She needed to reduce it farther, making it near obsolete. Her friend was not dying. Not when they were mending their friendship.

Hiccup quickly switched to the proper shield charm. Merida watched as his stance became strong, wide spread and his center of gravity considerably lowered. Merida recognized it as one her da used for _Protego_ , but it was different. She couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe it was because it was Hiccup and he tended to have a flare about his creations and magic: something that seemed so combustible and solid, it was contradicting. A paradox thrumming the small body of a Viking heir.

Merida blinked herself out of her thoughts by the sharp movement of the wand going straight up. Now _that_ was different from _Protego_. Where one kept their arm steady and fixed on a shield spreading in a circle from the tip, it seemed Hiccup raised one up from the floor itself. It reminded Merida of the color green: of perfect protection in the earth.

"It doesn't show," Jack stated in the silence. Merida had noticed that, too. It was unnerving. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Merida, throw the eraser," Hiccup commanded, wand still raised comfortably in the air, like he was lofting a shield for a high aerial attack.

Narrowing her eyes, Merida tossed the eraser in her hand for a bit, took aim at a lower spot—no way could the spell cover that area; the regular Latin one didn't—and threw with all her might. The eraser bounced off the invisible shield and Merida had to duck to avoid being hit. She looked at the dust smudge it left then back at Hiccup's smirk.

"That's amazing!" Rapunzel called out, laughing.

"Why is it invisible?" Jack inquired, leaping on the chance to learn more about a spell. Merida rolled her eyes as she went to get the eraser again. Though, she was curious. Viking spells were starting to show how versatile they were and how every little detail was thought out. Wand motion: how languid or sharp it was. Incantation: which words combined or didn't to form such a spell that reacted to what the caster had on hand or not; Stances: they were perfectly fitted to the motions needed and used the entire body, like a true fighter; something very few witches and wizards knew how important that could be in spell casting.

"Dragons have superior eyes," Hiccup said and Merida snorted. She could name plenty of dragon species that had poor eyesight. " _Not_ in the way you're thinking, Mer. They have a special lens in their eyes that helps them pick up on higher frequency levels. Because of that, translucent isn't as good as invisible when it comes to them. They can still see it and know to wait for the spell to wear out and fire or fly off while the spell is in place. It's been tested throughout the Archipelago, but the findings never hold merit here because everyone just thinks us Vikings are being paranoid."

"Well ..." Jack trailed off.

"Yes, okay, we _are_ somewhat paranoid," Hiccup relented with a bite to his voice, "but that doesn't mean what we discover shouldn't hold merit. In fact, it should hold _more_ for going so far as to discover more about dragon anatomy and physiology than any other fraction of witches and wizards have ever accomplished combined."

Merida blinked at Hiccup's heated glare and venomous words. She never realized how much people had passed off as Viking paranoia. Even she had to admit she's done it more than once. A new combination of runes that made the iron used in weapons have a higher melting point; the dragon eyesight phenomenon; the grievous number of deaths by dragon hailing from the Barbaric Archipelago; most Viking Tribes sent their children to Durmstrang because it had the best martial magic in the known magical world.

"Let's get back tae practicing," Merida declared, tossing the eraser in her hand.

Jack nodded, dropping into the stance. Merida noticed how it lacked the strength Hiccup had given it. She wondered if with such a tiny object—one she would send sailing as fast as before—could break it apart. Taking in a deep breath, Merida threw on the exhale.

" _Hl_ _í_ _f V_ _á_ _pnlauss!_ " Jack yelled, flinging his wand into the air. It was a little shaky and wasn't held aloft in the same way Hiccup had. It was almost like Jack didn't know what to do with it—which wouldn't be shocking. The eraser connected with the shield, but instead of flinging back, it seemed to push through some clear molasses before flinging into Jack's chest. Huffing out a breath, the Slytherin stared at the white dust coating his black sweater.

"You need to give it strength," Hiccup reprimanded, walking over to Jack and kicking one of his legs with his flesh one. Merida snorted as ti helped the white-haired boy fall into a deeper, much stronger stance. "Hold the wand almost like it is a shield when you get it to the top." Hiccup demonstrated the motion he was talking about. "Other than that, you did good. Perfect timing and all that."

"You are _so_ helpful," Jack muttered sarcastically. Hiccup rolled his eyes and tossed the eraser back to Merida.

They kept going, Jack improving exponentially after the first mistake. Merida was relieved about that. A shield charm like what Hiccup was describing was important. If the talk about dragon's having a wider range of frequencies they can detect was anything to go by. Merida was trying really, really hard to take Hiccup's word about it being true, but she was Scottish born and raised. The prejudices of Viking paranoia and hardheaded idiocy were as ingrained in her as her rebellious nature. She might say Hiccup was different, but realizing the Scots had been just as wrong about Vikings was a hard pill to swallow. She'll get there, someday. It just might not be soon.

As the lesson wound down, Merida felt her stomach growl for food. It was quick glances between the four of them before they began to gather their robes and exited the room in pairs. Rapunzel was adamant about talking to Jack, the two descending into some discussion on the different cultures within magic. Merida pulled a face. She'll gladly talk to Hiccup.

"You really won't tell anyone?" Hiccup asked, collecting the parchments to shove into his bag.

"Ah will nae," Merida vowed earnestly. "Nae even tae my brothers."

Hiccup blinked before grinning crookedly.

"Thanks, Mer," Hiccup said as they walked to the door. "It means a lot."

Merida grinned as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Training one of the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament was calorie-burning.

* * *

Merida stumbled back into her dorm and unto her bed without preamble. She ignored the inquisitive questions of her roommates. After dinner, Merida had trained Jack viciously in stances and spells, doing them with him. Even having the boy run around the grounds before curfew, yelling creative curses to get him going. Jack probably hated her for her vicious routine, and would be sore tomorrow morning, but he needed it. He was fighting _dragons_ for the first task. Who knew what the other tasks would be about? Merida would have to cover everything to keep him in a good physical condition that just playing Quidditch wouldn't give him.

Jack had complained, but did what Merida ordered him to do anyway. He probably understood this was her way of making up for her separation, of letting her anger rule the forefront of her mind. She was grateful for how readily he had welcomed her back into the fold. Burying her face into her quilt to hide her smile, Merida remembered how they had planned a prank while running, crunching out the plans through breathy gasps and stitches. Before leaving, Jack hadn't hesitated in hugging her. Though he smelled rank, Merida had hugged her friend just as tightly. It was good to have Jack in her life again. Life was always interesting with the trickster in it and a hell of a lot brighter. Not that Merida would ever tell Jack that. He had a big enough head as it was.

Merida rolled off her bed and went to work peeling off her sweaty clothes. Changing into her pajamas, Merida flopped onto the quilt and dug out the little journal from before. She still didn't know whose ti was. She ad asked around, but there was no K. Pitchiner in any of the three schools. Shrugging it off, Merida had kept it shoved into a bag for a while. But one day, when the dorm was all her own, she had taken it out and thought maybe it would be a good idea to rant across the parchment.

She just didn't think the pages would absorb her ink and _respond_.

Merida had, naturally, freaked out. She didn't remember anything in the wizarding world that could do this. But that fear had changed to curiosity quickly, and she began correspondence with the book. It was nice and helped her work through her anger. Maybe whoever had owned it had made sure it was a therapeutic book, helping whoever wrote in it work out their problems. It sure helped Merida out.

Dipping a quill into a half-filled inkwell, Merida began her writing.

 _Do you have any advice on how to fight dragons?_

She needed Jack safe, especially after they just reconciled. Everything Hiccup was providing was well and good, but it wouldn't hurt to be over prepared, now would it? Dragons breathed fire and Jack's magic had adapted to remind anyone who saw it of winter: of ice and snow, of chilling winds and blizzards.

 _The best way to look at how Vikings have fought them._

Merida snorted. They were already doing that. Sure, Hiccup had probably modified the spells to fit for the more slighter Vikings who couldn't depend on force, but cleverness and well-placed blows. He was reaching Jack a perfect number of spells that would do so, and had plans on how to up the ante as November would soon be ending.

 _We're already doing that. Anything else that could be important?_

Merida watched as her ink absorbed into the page before looping calligraphy scrawled across the parchment.

 _If you believe there is anything better than Viking martial magic to defeat a dragon, than it is clear to determine that you need to read a little more about Viking culture and books on dragons._

Merida sneered at the parchment, stabbing her quill into the inkwell to write back her retort.

 _I was making sure we had all our bases covered, but if you want to insult me, then I can go find a proper toilet to flush you down._

Merida slammed the journal shut at that. She wouldn't give it a chance to respond. It was almost as bad as keeping up with any of the varying diplomats she's met throughout her life. Cleverness and subtle threats were never her thing. It came at rare moments, when she knew it was with the utmost importance she does it that way. But other than that, her threats were as clear as the diamond on her mum's wedding ring. People always knew when they received a Merida Dunbroch threat, and no one took it lightly if they knew what was good for them.

Breathing out thought her nose, Merida put the journal back in her bag and flopped onto her bed. Her tired body demanded sleep and Merida was all too ready to give it.

* * *

 **Binda=bind**

 **Munr Vegr=different direction**

 **Hlíf=shield; cover, shelter**

 **Vápnlauss=weaponless**

 **Vápn=weapon**

 **Skóð=weapon**

 **Vætr=nothing**


End file.
